


Bare Feet

by Bear_Maiden



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Daryl Dixon Needs a Hug, Daryl Dixon Smut, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Miscarriage, Protective Daryl Dixon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 62,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_Maiden/pseuds/Bear_Maiden
Summary: Aaron's sister Hayden had been on her own from the start and after she just started getting used to Alexandria he brings back Rick and his group, not to mention, a hot archer with an attitude.Daryl was pretty sure he and the group were done for until they turn up to Alexandria and he gets more than he bargains for with a green eyed brunette who just can't seem to keep her shoes on...
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 151
Kudos: 120





	1. New Arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights go to the writers and producers of the walking dead, i do not own any of the characters except my oc

There was something about the day that felt different. Hayden felt like the wind was trying to tell her something when it waved some of the pages of 'American Psycho' that she held in her hands, whilst the breeze tickled her naked feet that she had rested on the porch railings in front of her.

Her brother, Aaron had been gone recruiting for longer than expected and she couldn't shake the feeling that something was up. Her eyes kept flicking from page to gate as the minutes went by. She huffed as she rearranged her postion, shaking her head as she lost her place in the book.

She jumped and whipped her head around as the door behind her opened, Eric walking out slowly with one hand up in playful defense and the other holding a plate of crackers and grapes "Woah, only me. Thought you could use a scoping snack". Hayden let out a soft chuckle and folded her page so not to lose it, even though she'd read it a thousand times aswell as every other book in Alexandria. "No sign of him yet?" Eric asked as he sat down on the other chair.

Hayden shook her head and picked some grapes from the plate "No and please don't judge me but something just feels...i dunno..strange" She pops a grape in her mouth and hums in delight. Any food in these circumstances tastes amazing and not long after her mind goes straight back to Aaron. Being the only family she had left he was so important to her so with him being gone for so long she was quick to believe the worst had happened. 

When the world fell apart she was on her own for what felt like forever, everyone she came across eventually died, she learnt how to fend for herself and managed to teach herself how to use a bow and arrow after snagging it from a dead body. When one day she was walking down the road, barely able to stand up, the sun beating down desperate for water, a car came to a stop beside her and when the door opened and Aaron stepped out and dragged her into his arms, she could have sworn she was hallucinating or she was dead. After that they swore they'd never leave eachother again. 

This is why she hated these days. Eric was used to it being like this and Aaron being gone for so long, he knew he'd always come back. Hayden had only been in Alexandria for a couple of months and was still adjusting to the idea of having a bed and hot water never mind getting used to her brother going out and recruiting strangers. She'd seen what people are capable of out there. 

"I know how you feel" Eric softly spoke and Hayden directed her head towards him "But ive been out there with him, trust me he knows what he's doing, he never needed my help, i feel like i was just there for eye candy" he chuckled and Hayden joined in with him "He'll come back" He reached out and touched her shoulder and Hayden tapped her hand over his. Eric used to go out recruting with Aaron but he made him stay behind to look over Hayden when she had returned to his life. Not that she was a baby and needed protecting but for company and support.

"Thankyou Eric" she smiled and sighed. "Its like i just got him back, i dont want to lose him" Hayden played with the rips in her jeans where they had frayed. After a couple of beats the sound of the gate unlocking made Harden's head flick up and she could practically feel Eric's smile as Aaron's car came into view. 

"Told ya" Eric chuckled and Hayden jumped up and ran down the stairs and across the courtyard not caring about her bare feet on the ground. She grinned as she saw Aaron but her feet came to a halt when she saw what he had brought along with him. There was a large group of people she had guessed he had recruited, complete with a baby and teenager.

Aaron seemed to have pulled her out of her trance when he stood in front of her "Hey! Miss me?" He stood there beeming and pulled her into a hug.

Hayden breathed out and smiled against him, when they pulled away she swatted his chest playfully "i was so worried... i hate you" Aaron chuckled and turned her attention to the group behind.

"Hayden, this is Rick" a man with a large beard stepped forward holding a baby girl. "Rick, this is my sister Hayden". The man was a handsome guy who looked very wholesome but locked like he'd had a rough time of it. He did however put his hand forward for a handshake with the hand that was free.

"Nice ta meet ya Hayden" She looked at his hand and slapped it and shook it as a man would. 

"Nice to meet you too bro" This made Rick's lip quirk up, she heard gurgling and turned her eyes to the babbling baby in Rick's arms and she smiled at her "And who is this cutie pattootie?" Hayden gasped and tickled her chubby leg to which the baby girl giggled with delight.

Rick readjusted the baby on his hip "This here is Judith and this is everyone" He turned around and waved his hand to the rest of his group. There were so many faces she didn't think she could keep up, they looked shook up and edgey, but she didnt blame them, so was she when she first came. Nicholas had come up next to her and cleared his throat and approached Rick and once he did a pair of blue eyes and tanned muscular arms holding a possum quickly made their way next to Rick.

Hayden's breath had hitched when he came into sight and then she felt the wind pick up like she had just felt when she was on the porch. She suddenly became very aware of her breathing and had to concentrate on keeping it steady. He stood with glaring eyes at Nicholas, the dirt on his arms making them glisten in the sun. Hearing voices quickly tugged her back to reality.

"We're not handing them over, we're not even sure if we wanna stay" Rick rasped and Hayden felt his understanding.

"Look it's the rules" Nicholas had quickly retaliated and even before Rick could open his mouth Aaron stepped forward.

"Let them meet Deanna first" Aaron said trying to reason with the group, he looked like he was desperate for them to stay and Hayden was definitely intrigued to say the least they looked like they could handle themselves. 

A voice boomed from the back of the group "Who's Deanna?" A ginger male with a large moustache was making his way forward.

"She knows everything you need to know about this place, she can answer all your questions" Aaron was almost pleading with them. "Rick why don't you start?"

Rick nodded and turned to his group, as if to signal he was giving it a shot. He started to follow Aaron as they walked away. Hayden had remained exactly where she was, people moving around her. The faint smell of smoke and woods filling her nose when the tanned man finally walked past her and avoided her eyes but not before quietly rasping "Ya got no shoes on". Before Hayden could reply he was gone and all she could feel was the breeze on her bare feet.


	2. Admirer

Daryl didn't know what to think of this place, his mind was working overtime on every possible excuse he could find not to like it. He had met Deanna, striding around her office grunting in reply to all her questions. These people had no idea what the world was like out there, in their houses with electric and food everyday.

The group stayed in their living room together for the first night, feeling better to be with one another until they knew they could trust the people, if they ever did. Everyone had showered and washed, but Daryl just couldnt bring himself to do it. Being on the outside was still too raw and this wasn't normal, not anymore.

Daryl sat by the window the whole night not moving from lil ass kicker's side as she slept peacefully in her crib, he wanted to give it a try for her. She deserved to have a bed and to never feel hungry again. Resting his head on the wall, he could see the sun starting the rise, his eyes fluttered shut for just a second and the first thing that came into his mind was a pair of tanned feet with black,chipped painted toenails tiptoeing on a gravel road. His view started to go up as a pair of tight jeaned legs and grey tank top came into sight and finally a head full of brown hair and piercing green eyes stared straight back at him.

Daryl shook awake and the rest of the group were still asleep so he must have nodded off just for a minute. He huffed out a sigh and his eyes went back to outside, he wondered, which house was hers?

\----  
Hayden woke to the sun pouring through her window, she stretched and yawned herself awake and pulled the covers down, urging herself to go downstairs and get breakfast.

Her legs took her down the stairs where Aaron was in the kitchen making breakfast. The smell of toast and coffee filled the air and she hummed in delight. The sound makes Aaron look up and he smiles as his sister jumps up onto the kitchen island. "Good morning sleepy head" Aaron says as he passes her a mug of coffee. Hayden sips and sighs into her mug, everything, even something as simple as a coffee amazes her still. "So, what do you think of our new group?" Aaron asks and puts a plate of toast next to Hayden on the counter.

Hayden pretends to be thinking of an answer when all she's really thinking of is the way that archer's voice sent shivers down her spine. "Erm, yeah they seem like good people, a little spooked but who can blame them" She shrugs and takes a bite of her toast before she continues "How did you find them?"

Aaron sighed and leaned against the counter opposite "We had been watching them a while, saw how they worked. They're brilliant" Hayden listened intently "They look out for eacother, like a family. Anyway, they took shelter in a barn, i took my chance, i got tied up and force fed..." he shudders "apple sauce".

Hayden couldn't figure out whether to be angry that these people tied him up or laugh at the fact he was force fed his nightmare food, so she went with the latter "Oh my god, did you throw up? Like that time Mom made apple pie and you took one bite and puked all over grandma" Hayden started laughing and it quickly died down when she thought of her family "I miss them"

Aaron huffed and looked down "Yeah me too" He saw Hayden's expression and changed the subject. "So yeah, this group i think they'll be good for us"

Hayden had a burning question to ask and just decided to bite the bullet, "Yeah erm the guy with the uh.."

"Daryl" Aaron smiled at her and she gave him a look and he chuckled "Don't look at me like that, i have eyes y'know, you never could resist a bad boy" Hayden blushed and chuckled remembering her rebeilious teenage years, which seemed a long time ago. She guessed she was around 23 or 24 right now, which felt weird as she always celebrated her birthday.

"Yeah well neither could you" Aaron's eyes widened at her and she laughed "Don't worry i wont tell Eric" She winked and jumped down from the counter "Right i have gate duty tonight so, i guess I'll do some painting" Aaron nodded and ruffled her hair.

\----

Daryl sat on the porch railing and fiddled with his crossbow, everyone was out exploring and chatting with the people, he just wanted to be left alone. He had seen her out of the corner of his eye, coming to sit on the bench opposite the house, she shimmied out of her boots and socks and tucked her naked feet under her legs as she crossed them. She leaned over grabbing something from her bag and gave Daryl an unexpected show of her cleavage as her top dropped down a bit and he realised he was staring. As she sat back uo she caught his eye and smirked straight at him like she was glad he was looking. Yeah right Daryl. He repositioned and coughed to clear his throat and went back to his crossbow.

The door to the house opened and Carol came out wearing a horrendous outfit complete with a cardigan. She shimmied at Daryl "Time to punch the clock and make the casseroles" This made Daryl look up and he just glared right at her with a confused look.

"Wha'?" Was all he could grunt out.

"Make dinner for the older people, moms who need a break, people who can't cook. Get to meet a lot of the neighbors that way." Carol straightened out her blouse.

Daryl just scoffed at her "All righ'"

Carol took a look across the street noticing Hayden with a pencil and pad, every so often subtly taking a look over to Daryl "Have you taken a shower yet?" She faces him.

He again just makes another animalistic noise. "Mm-hmm." Nodding his head.

Carol smiled "Well you might wanna try again" his head whips up to her and she's just stood there smiling like the cheshire cat. 

"Hells that suppose" to mean?" He grunts, feeling offended and confused, she turns her gaze to the girl across the street and he follows it and quickly scoffs and turns back to Carol shaking his head.

"Seems like you have an admirer and a cute one at that" Daryl doesn't respond and just goes back to his crossbow, not even entertaining the idea that a girl like that would be looking at a guy like him. It just didn't happen. "I'm gonna wash that vest. We need to keep up appearances, even you" She says as she makes her way down the stairs of the porch.

"Hey, I ain't starting now" He shoots back

"I'm gonna hose you down in your sleep." She replies and as she hops down the stairs she waves to Hayden and throws her a lovely smile. Hayden raises her hand and waves throwing her a confused but warm smile.

Daryl follows Carol with his eyes as he says "You look ridiculous" Which she really did, it wasn't Carol at all. As his eyes moved from Carol, he found himself looking at the girl on the bench and her staring straight back. She smiles and bites her bottom lip slightly as she raised her hand again to wave to him. Daryl feels his neck turn red and he doesn't know what to do so gives her a simple head nod to which she blushes and goes back down to her drawing. Shit, maybe he should take a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it, i have so many ideas for this fic and hope you guys will like it!


	3. Watchtower

So gate duty had turned into guard tower duty within a day, she agreed though, they needed a tower. The stars filled the sky as Hayden sat reading leaning against the wall with her flashlight. There hadn't been much movement apart from one walker which she shot down with her silenced rifle after her third attempt. She'd never really used a gun until she got here, always relying on her bow. But, she couldn't waste her arrows on watch and there was no way she'd be collecting them.

The sounds of someone climbing the ladder alerted her and she loaded her bow in under 3 seconds and had it aimed just in case. Shaggy brown hair came into vision and the face that popped over was not who she expected but she wasn't exactly going to complain.

"Tha' how you greet everyone?" Daryl rasped the question and Hayden sighed a chuckle and put her bow down. She had noticed he'd showered, he looked soft and fresh. It takes a lot to have your first shower after being out for so long, she understood what it felt like to be overwhelmed by the things they usually took for granted.

"No, just the ones i like" She pulled her tongue at him and it seemed to make him blush, it made her feel powerful that she could make a man like him blush. "Heard you nearly snapped Nicholas' neck today" Hayden said as she relives the story that Aaron had told her about Aiden and Glenn.

"Yeah, well he was bein' an ass" he said defensively and Hayden stood still smiling. Why did she care if he hurt Nicholas? And why did he care that she cared? 

His attitude changed though when she started laughing "I don't doubt that, he needed a real man to put him on his ass" She smirked his way and Daryl moved uncomfortably not knowing what to say to that statement "Sorry by the way, I'm still not used to being here" Hayden says referencing to the jumpiness of herself when he had climbed the ladder.

Daryl looked at her with questionable eyes "As in the tower or Alexandria?" 

"Alexandria" she leaned on the side of the guard tower and looked down at the trees below. "I wasn't always with Aaron, i was on my own for a while, it was just fate that he found me" She played with her fingers as she explained what happened.

"Lucky to have found ya" Daryl leaned next to her and chewed on his thumbail. "You mus' be one tough son 'a bitch" Daryl couldn't wrap his head around how one girl had made it so far on her own, but it fascinated him more than it should have.

Hayden smiled softly and quickly realised this man doesn't even know her name "Oh god I'm so sorry i just realised you don't even know my n--" before she could even carry on she was cut off.

"Hayden, 'm Daryl" He bad overheard Aaron intorducing you to Rick. She liked how her name sounded on his lips and then she couldn't stop staring at said lips. They were chapped but full and now she couldn't even remember what he'd said. "So, you're a bow girl?"

"Oh, yeah, erm i kind of robbed it off a dead person and taught myself" Hayden chuckled at the story and Daryl looked like he had the hint of a smile "Maybe, you could teach me your crossbow sometime?"

Daryl suddenly got very defensive and shuffled from foot to foot "Uh yeah, maybe" The last girl he had taught to use his crossbow didn't exactly end well. He suddenly remembered he had come up for a reason, not just to talk to the pretty girl. "Anyway, i er, came up here to let you go" He scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh are you sure? I mean i don't mind" She desperately wanted them both to stay up so they could talk for hours but she couldn't lie her eyes were starting to faulter.

"Nah 's fine, you need sleep" She suddenly felt very aware of her face. Did she have bags? Quickly shaking that thought to the side she gave him a sweet smile.

"You like a vampire or something?" She raised an eyebrow towards Daryl and his lip quirked ever so slightly and gave a small head shake as he dug in his back pocket for a cigarette and placed it between his lips.

"Nah jus' learnt to go without it" He lit his cigarette and he caught Hayden staring at him "Wha'?" 

"Nothing, just have you got a spare?" She gestures towards the cigarette hanging between his plump lips. Suddenly she became extremely jealous of the toxic stick that got to touch those lips.

His first thought was that she was far too pretty to smoke and his second was 'Daryl why the fuck did you only have one?' "Nah sorry this was my on--" and before he could finish the sentence her fingers snatched the stick and she quickly took a drag. Smoking wasn't supposed to be attractive but she made it look like an art. The smoke passing out of her pink lips as she threw her head back in pleasure, her brown hair cascading down her back, curls bouncing and he could smell the shampoo. Normally he'd be pissed if someone did stole his cigarette, but right now his brain wasn't even functioning.

Hayden cheekily smiled and bit her lip at him and passed it him back. "Sorry, thanks" She bent down to grab her bow and bag, giving Daryl yet another show. He had only just noticed her naked feet on the wooden planks, does this girl not know she's in the end of the world? Although he did have to admit, they were some damn cute feet. She shimmies her socks and boots on and turns to him before she leaves. "Oh by the way. Please don't tell Aaron i smoked, he'll get all... weird"

Daryl snickered as he blew a puff of smoke out. "Promise" She smiled one last time before starting down the ladders.

"Goodnight Daryl" He went to respond but she had disappeared and he was left with half a cigarette that had been between her lips. 

Hell this was the closest he was getting to those things.

\---

The next day went fast for Hayden as she busied herself with finishing her latest drawing sat crossed legged on the porch, smiling happily at it, she heard feet coming up the stairs in front of her and quickly closed her A3 pad and her eyes found Aaron smiling like an idiot.

Hayden raises her eyebrows to him. "What?" She asked sheepishly as he continued to smile. "Seriously you're creeping the fuck outta me" 

Aaron came and sat down next to her "Oh nothing..." He was as fast as light as he grabbed the pad from in front of her and ran inside the house.

Hayden has never ran so fast in her life, not even from walkers as she jumped on his back, trying to grasp it from his hands. "Aaron i swear to god I'll kill you" 

He just huffed and laughed as she struggled "Alright, alright" he says, finally giving in. Hayden jumps down and quickly swipes it off him.

She points her finger at him "Don't you ever EVER, touch my art AGAIN" she whisper shouts and Aaron bites back a laugh and Hayden tries not to smile. Aaron lugs his jacket off its covered in blood and dirt. "Jesus, where have you been?"

"I followed Daryl into the woods" and to this Hayden quickly raised her eyebrow. "Not like that. I wanted to see if i could join on a hunt, see how he worked, i want to ask him something and i want your opinion."

Hayden tries not to hold back a snicker "I don't think you're his type" Aaron just gives her a look as if to say 'Seriously?!' and Hayden puts her hands up as if to say 'Sorry'.

"I want him to be my other recruiter, i want Eric to stay here and keep you and him safe" Hayden raised her eyebrows once again " Okayyy, you keep you guys safe" Not that Eric was weak but Hayden had been outside on her own a good while, she was tougher than most the people here. "Anyway, i was gonna offer him the bike in the garage and the job, what do you think?"

Hayden nodded and smiled in approval "I think it's a great idea" Aaron smiled back.

"Also," He had the voice Hayden used when she was a teenager to ask Aaron to cover for her when she sneaked out so she rolled her eyes at this 'also' "I invited him to Deanna's party and may or may not have told him you're definitely going"

Hayden could strangle him, she did NOT want to attend this party. They had thrown one before and she left after five minutes of having Spencer follow her around like a lost puppy. "No chance" She said blatantly, she didn't want to miss a chance to spend time with Daryl but she didn't want to go to this party. "Besides, what makes you think just 'cus I'm going he'll come?"

"I dunno... just a feeling" Aaron smiles and looks for an answer in her eyes. "Please?"

Hayden throws her hands up in defeat "Fine... I'll go" Aaron's eyes light up "Only if you and Eric go" she smiles deviously. "Now, I'm going to decide what to wear to this stupid thing" Hayden spins and goes up the stairs before Aaron can reply.

She closes her bedroom door behind her and opens her pad to take one last look at her drawing, she smiles at the at her drawing, Daryl sat on the porch with his crossbow. She hoped he wouldn't mind she drew him, 'oh my god what if he thinks I'm a stalker, well let's just hope he never finds out'

She throws the pad on the bed sighing and opens her drawers, "What the fuck do i wear?" She says outloud and mentally curses Aaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo what's gonna happen?!
> 
> i dont know if i like this chapter or not, but i have started the next one and hopefully will get it up soon, my plan for this fic is to have a mix of everything, so it will start fluffy and happy and then the drama will unfold.
> 
> Lots of character interactions next chapter and more Daryl and Hayden 🤗


	4. The Party

Staring at her reflection in the mirror, Hayden looked at her black jeans and white t-shirt and wanted to scream she wasn't going as she went to scramble through the drawer for something else. A party isn't exactly something you plan for in the apocalypse and she definitely wasn't expecting someone like Daryl to turn up in Alexandria.

After unsuccessfully finding anything she takes off to Aaron's room in search of anything she could possibly fashion. Opening his drawers she finds a large black shirt that definitely does not fit Aaron, when she holds it against herself it hovers halfway between her thigh and knee, reminding herself to put shorts under so she wasn't completely exposed.

With an outfit in check she walks back to her room and and peels her top off catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, this time her glance going to the scars on her stomach. She touches one of them and its like the memory comes flooding back, running through the woods, bleeding, hearing snarls, not knowing if they were from the walkers or something worse...

She shakes her head of the memory and continues to get herself ready for the evening.

\---

Daryl shifted from foot to foot from behind the trees outside Deanna's house, he did not want to go to this party at all. But when Aaron had said he and Hayden (more specifically Hayden) were going, he thought he'd check it out ,but this wasn't him and he just couldn't do it.

Feeling stupid after picking out an outfit for a good hour, listening to Merle laughing in his head, he makes a move back towards "home". He stops when he catches a glimpse of brown curls through the window of the house, laughing and chatting with Rick. Hell, should have known she'd quickly forget about him and find someone better to spend her time with. Why did she have to look so beautiful? Only she could rock the big shirt and combat boots she was wearing and he felt a pang of something he hadn't felt before, jealousy. Correction, he had felt jealous before, of people from school who went home to a loving family and who got taken to their favourite restaurant on their birthday, he didn't even have a chance to have a favourite restaurant. What he hadn't felt was this animalistic rage to go and rip Rick's throat out for making her laugh like that. Rick was his best friend, why would he think that?

Daryl was getting over whelmed by this feeling and needed to distance himself so he hastily walked down the road, fighting with himself not to turn back. He passed Aaron's house when the light flicked on and he exited the door.

"Daryl. Hey" he heard his name and stopped.

"Thought you were going to that party over there." He says gesturing down the road, he now felt like even more of an idiot.

"Oh, I never said i was going to go" he smiled and Daryl biting the inside of his cheek as he remembered the conversation and he never actually said he was going just that 'you should go, Hayden will be there' Daryl sighed and shook his head. "But since you're here, Have some dinner." Daryl contemplated the idea rubbing his chin, he was pretty hungry "Come on, man. It's some pretty serious spaghetti" he gave in and walked in the house.

\----

After Aaron and Eric saying they'd be round soon, Hayden entered the Monroe house and looked around for any sign of Daryl, she wasn't sure if he'd turn up but she really hoped he would. She nodded to Deanna and busied herself with pouring a wine at the table.

She turned around and nearly knocked wine all over Rick "Oh my god Rick I'm sorry" he just smiled warmly as he always does.

"Don't worry" His eyes scoped her up and down, not in a pervy way just an appreciative way "Well don't you look nice" 

Hayden smiled "You don't scrub up too bad yourself" She scoped the room again waiting for the archer to appear...nothing.

"It's not really his thing, probably wasn't before this either" She nodded in understanding and smiled. "Listen, thanks for having us here, we're all still getting used to this"

"Me too" He looked at her confused but now wasn't the time to get into it all "besides it's nice to have people i can actually relate to" She smiles softly and Rick returns the smile getting the gist.

After spending a few more minutes speaking to Rick, he spent the night with Tara and Rosita, it was nice to have girls her age to speak to, it almost felt normal.

"I gotta tell you Hayden, i am gutted you're straight" Tara admits with her wine brain and quickly puts her hand to her mouth as she can't believe she said it.

Hayden and Rosita both look at eachother and laugh. "Hey, how do you know im straight?" She asks and its Tara and Rosita's turn to laugh at Hayden "What?!"

"Oh please Hayden, we see the googly eyes you have for our Daryl" Rosita says openly and Hayden blushes suddenly getting shy about it, she never got shy about guys and the wine was giving her a buzz.

"Changing subject...now" the girls started to giggle "So Abraham?" She raises her eyebrow to Rosita, the girls continued to laugh, telling each other stories from before this shit, Hayden hadn't laughed like this in years.

"Ok that's it I'm going" She started to stand and the girls tried to drag her back down, Hayden laughed and quickly shook them off, waving to them and making her way out.

She was almost out when Spencer stopped her arm and she rolled her eyes before spinning to face him "Yes Spencer, can i help you?"

"I just wanted to tell you I'm glad you came and you look great" He smiled, which didn't make Hayden blush but made her want to run and never come back

"Thanks, listen im gonna head" she gestures her head towards the door and he nods.

"Listen" he grabs her one more time and she quickly grabs his wrist and twists it, making sure not to cause a scene. 

"Don't" she throws his hand away and exits the house, she hated being grabbed without wanting to be. It brought bad memories back, and the last thing she wanted was them flooding her mind.  
\---  
Daryl didn't know what to say, he was being offered his own motorbike and a responsible job. He was quite flattered but didn't want Aaron to know that so he kept a blank expression "Not like i got anythin' else to do" 

Aaron smiled and as he did they heard the garage door open and Daryl froze in place seeing Hayden. "Hey, you're back early" Aaron said.

Hayden gave him the most evil look a human has given another human, something like when a lion sees a heyena  
trying to attack its cub "Yeah wasn't really feeling it" She says through gritted teeth, refusing to look Daryl's way.

Eric shouted from the kitchen and Aaron excused himself and ran to his aid leaving the two alone and away from Hayden's grasp. Daryl busied himself with looking at bike parts, cause if he didn't that means he'd be staring at the toned, tanned legs in front of him.

"You didn't come" Hayden finally spoke and she sounded a bit wounded. Did she really care that he didn't show.

"Yeah its um..." He trails off trying to find the words and still not looking at her face.

"Not your thing" she bites her lip and he catches her doing this as he finally looks her way, he nods in affirmation."That's a shame, i got all dressed up for nothing" she smirked at him and he went red, aint no way she got all dressed up for a redneck like him. This is like a sick dream. 

So he gets defensive remembering what he saw through the window "Rick seemed to like it" and she just laughs at his silliness.

"Daryl Dixon" she gasps and he blushes at the use of his full name "Were you spying on me?" And he just grunts, she decides to save him the embarrassment and changes the subject "So, you like your bike?" She asked as she hops up on the table where the bike parts were, Daryl's hand dangerously close to her thigh.

Daryl cleared his throat "Er yeah, needs some work but it'll be a good runner" He cant concentrate when his fingers are so close to her exposed skin and she smells so good, like strawberries again. So he has to push back and move away towards the main body of the bike and he pretends to look at something but really he's nervously chewing his thumb trying to look at anything but her. She giggles and jumps down and traces her finger along the middle of the bike over the seat towards the handlebars. He watches her fingernails trail a path down and wonders what they'd feel like down his chest.

"Daryl, can i ask you something?" She looks up from the bike to him with her big doe eyes. He just nods and grunts a reply. "What did you do before this?"

He tried to formulate an answer in his mind but he couldn't and he couldn't lie to her. "Nothin' important, you?" He was desperate to know everything about her.

"Hmm not really a good enough answer for me to have my turn" she smiled wickedly and his lip quriked, she was feisty, he liked it.

"Had a brother, Merle, followed 'im round most my life" he looked down so ashamed but she didn't back away and she didn't dig right now. "Go on"

She chuckled and sighed "I was a pyrotechnic performer" his hooded eyes met hers "So y'know, fire breathing in underwear and all that jazz" Daryl didn't know whether that was the strangest or hottest thing he could imagine and she had definitely noticed his adam's apple bobbing in his throat. No wonder she had such toned legs "I loved it, we always worked with bikes on the shows but i never got to ride one. When you get this thing going, would you take me for a ride?" She has in her head the double meaning and in her head both seem like a great idea. He doesn't know how to respond, there are alarms going off in his head telling him 'She's just had a drink, she don' wanna get on ya dirty bike'

He can't seem to find words again and just simply nods. 

She smiles and saunters her way around the bike to him "You just let me know when" She goes on her booted tip toes and kisses his cheek "Goodnight Daryl" Hayden smiles up to him and makes her way to bed.

Daryl has to regain steadiness for a moment as he realises what the fuck just happened and curses himself for not saying how nice she looked. He lets out a harsh breath and makes sure his blood is down before he goes back to say goodbye to Aaron knowing he was just picturing fucking his little sister over the motorbike he just gifted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter! 
> 
> I just love making Daryl blush, see ya on the next one 🤗


	5. Tootsies

Daryl hadn't really spoke to anyone after the night of the party. His mind was too busy thinking about the way Hayden's soft lips felt against his rough cheek. She filled his mind day and night and to be honest... it was annoying him. He hadn't felt this before, why all of a sudden has this girl climbed her way into his brain and nestled there?

He had been with girls before and by "been", he means fucked and never spoke to again. Not that he was a horrible man who just wanted to pump and dump but he didn't know what the extent of feelings and relationships meant and there was never anyone who cared enough to get to know him and the same went for him with them. But this girl, my god, she had firmly set up camp in his mind and he was terrified.

After Abraham badgering him all morning to see Daryl's newly finished bike, he finally gave in to the ex soldiers request and lead the way to Aaron's (oh and Hayden's) house. Eugene was hot on their tail pretending to be interested but really jusy didn't know what to do without Abe. 

As they approached the house, the group froze mimicking Daryl's lead "Praise Jesus and all that is good" Abraham had rasped out but Daryl wasn't even listening as he looked at the bike which was in the exact same place he'd left it outside the garage, except those cute feet that haunted his dreams rested upon the seat and if you followed them down, a pair of tan legs appeared reaching all the way up to some jean shorts (where her glorious ass was perched on a chair) , a red flannel and a beautiful intrigued face stuck in a book.

It was Eugene that snapped Daryl out of his trance "I can confirm that is one attractive homsapien, with legs that could kill a man" Daryl's hooded eyes flicked to Eugene at the speed of light and he felt an anger inside him he hadn't felt before, almost a primal feeling to protect Hayden from preying eyes - well except his own.

"You got sumplace ta be asshole?!" Daryl pointed towards Eugene who recieved the message loud and clear from the look on Daryl's face and swallowed heavily.

He stuttered "I-i do believe Tara begged my attention for something earlier" he looked between Daryl and Abe made a move "Farewell".

Abraham grinned wildly to Daryl who kept the same expression on his face, luckily Hayden hadn't noticed their appearance yet as they were still a good distance away. "You know what that is don't you?" Abe glared to Hayden and back to Daryl who wore a confused expression. "That's trouble my man" he chuckled and slapped Daryl on the shoulder "God damn, you sure you got the stamina for that?"

Daryl shrugged Abe's hand off his shoulder and grunted "Shut up man". Abraham's comments didn't go unnoticed though, he was a lot older than Hayden, he presumed. However, Rosita and Abraham definitely had an age gap and those two were like rabbits. Daryl quickly shook those thoughts of Abraham, he didn't need to throw his breakfast up. "Ain't like tha' anyway". He wished it was.

"Bullshit" Abraham spoke "You're tellin' me, that beautiful girl is resting those tootsies on 'YOUR' bike, just for the hell of it?" He glares at Daryl and raises his brows. Daryl wants to believe that she's doing that because she likes him or is at least attracted to him but he can't fathom the idea of someone like that being remotely interested in him. But, why was she resting her feet on his bike? Was it comfy? That's it, it must be. "Also, don't be actin' like you ain' thought about hittin' that from all angles" He had.

Daryl unhooked his eyes from Hayden's direction and looked at Abraham for a last second "Never said tha'" And with that Daryl strode off towards his bike, leaving Abraham astounded and chuckling darkly at Daryl's reveal.

He cleared his throat, as he didn't know what to say when he finally came face to face with Hayden and she quickly shot up from her book, green eyes meeting blue ones. "Oh Hey" She smiled but he somehow couldnt keep his eyes off her freshly painted toenails resting on 'his' bike. "Sorry i was waiting for you and just thought I'd get a little comfy" She moved her toes off the seat and he didn't know what to address first, the fact that she didn't have to remove her cute feet off his dirty bike or the fact that she said she had been waiting for him.

He again cleared his throat for no reason other than awkwardness "Sorry, i didn' realise you were waitin'" He felt the need to apologise, god dammit Daryl, spent the morning listening to Abraham drone on when she had been waiting for him looking like this.

"Oh no don't apologise, i just was wondering" She bit her lip slightly and Daryl silently shuddered "if your bike was ready for that ride?" He knew ,KNEW he should have spent a couple more hours in the garage last night tinkering and he could have taken her on that ride right now. 

He sighs annoyed at himself "Er, i still got a couple a things lef' ta do on it" Hayden sported a small pout and an 'oh' left her mouth.

"I'll let you get to it then" she goes to put her socks on and Daryl doesn't know what comes over him but he blurts it out anyway.

"Ya can stay and read" he internally groans at himself "I mean i can work aroun' ya, not much lef' ta do" he cringes at himself and wants to rewind time, that is until she grins wickedly and places her feet back on his bike her toes pointing perfectly and leans back on the chair. 

She shakes her hair and opens her book before looking through her eyelashes at him "Best get to it then" she looks him up and down and Daryl swears he's nutted in his jeans like a teenager and he definitely has when she pops in tongue in her cheek and says "Mr Dixon". Abraham was right, this girl is trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little one for you guys! 
> 
> Thankyou so much for the support so far guys, i appreciate it so so much!
> 
> The image of Hayden resting her feet on the bike was what sparked this story idea, so yeah be thankful for the "tootsies"
> 
> Hope you liked it! 🤗


	6. The Trip

Hayden clutched her stomach as she laughed telling Daryl the story of when Aaron had a house party when her and their parents had gone away and to his surprise they came back early as their flight had delayed and then cancelled completely. "Oh my god, you should have seen his face when we caught him and another guy making out on the couch, i mean the house was just filled with people, talk about a great coming out story though" She loved and hated thinking back to these memories. 

She had spent a good hour with Daryl watching his muscles tinker away at his bike and she was loving every minute of it, not just because of the good view but they were having a great conversation. Spending time with him had become her new favourite thing and it scared her of how much she was beginning to like him. How do you even go about having a crush in the end of the world?

"And there i was thinkin' you were tha heathen of tha family" he rasped and smirked as he screwed something in the bike and Hayden reached over and swatted him on the arm with a smile, ignoring the way his sweaty skin felt against her hand.

"Oh i was, but that's stories for another time" she smirked back and sighed as she leaned over the bike to take a look at what he was doing, unaware of her spilling cleavage, Daryl kept his eyes on the task at hand.

Spencer walked past and noticed the scene in front of him, he raised his hand to wave and spoke softly "Hey Hayden, you doing okay?" Sounding concerned after the other night.

"Hey Spencer, yeah I'm good. How's the wrist?" He shrugs it off, obviously embarrassed by it, Daryl moves his head at this turning his upper half to look behind him at Spencer. "Sorry 'bout that"

"It's cool, see ya around" Not wanting to speak in front of Daryl, he makes a quick exit and Daryl looks back to Hayden who is rolling her eyes.

Daryl twists a particularly difficult bolt and grunts "Do i gotta have a word with him or sumthin?" He asks obviously referring to the fact Hayden had hurt his wrisy which he assumes was in self defense.

She smiled at Daryl's protectiveness "No, thankyou Batman, it wasn't him, it was me. Besides i can handle myself" 

Daryl wipes the sweat from his forehead with his arm and Hayden asks herself why the hell that is so attractive? "I don't deny that, boy's got a crush though" 

Hayden rolls her eyes yet again and sighs "That boy don't know what he wants and even so, i ain't interested" She glances to him and hopes he gets the message but his eyes are too fixed on the bike, Hayden is quick to change subject. "So, you had a brother, huh? What was he like?" She had wanted to ask the night of the party but thought it was best not to pry.

Daryl huffed and carried on tinkering "If i told you every story i had about Merle we'd be here till, well the end of time" Hayden chuckled at this, she loved she was bringing this side out of him. Everyone had warned her that he didn't speak a lot and was very introverted, but she slowly started to see him come out of his shell. 

"Sounds like the perfect time then" he smiled dimly and she was afraid she had hit a sore spot within him. 

"Maybe another time" he sighed and rolled back on his heels and stood up "Besides, this baby is ready ta go" Hayden follows him through her eyelashes and claps her hands together with joy.

"Yes! Right, okay erm bare with me, whilst i change out of these" gesturing to her shorts which would be completely unsuitable for the ride and the journey out, Daryl nods his understanding whilst staring a little too long at her legs. "See ya in a sec" 

She runs inside the house and runs past the Aaron and Eric and up the stairs. She nearly rips her drawer off when she opens it and looks to find her black jeans, when she finds them she rips her shorts off and replaces them. She then looks to the mirror and decides to pop her hair in a ponytail. She wishes she had just a little concealer to use for her eye bags but settles for dabbing her lips with her apple chapstick. Grabbing her bow and some arrows(which luckily Deanna lets her keep) securing them on her back and tucking her knife in her holster, she skips down the stairs.

She almost reaches the door when she hears "and just where do you think you're going?" Aaron sounds exactly like their father and she rolls her eyes before turning to face him with a smile.

"Just a trip out.... with ya know" she coughs "Daryl" She wasn't embarrassed to be going with him but she didn't want to give Aaron the satisfaction of him being right and that she did indeed have the biggest crush on Daryl Dixon. 

Aaron just smiled with knowing eyes and approached her, putting his hands on her shoulders "just be safe please and wear protection"

"Please stop" Hayden groaned

"I just meant for the bike..." Aaron smiled mischievously knowing he was winding her up "you dirty girl" Hayden smacked him on the arm and ran out of the house before he could say anymore, she found Daryl leaning against the bike just finishing a cigarette.

"Ya ready?" He nods towards Hayden flicking the stick to the floor and she nods back eagerly, feeling a good nervous for the first time in a while.

\----

The feeling of being snuggled up against Daryl's back was heaven, he smelt of cigs and forest and it was Hayden's new favourite scent. She had her head rested on his back and her arms wrapped tightly around his waist but she suddenly felt the need to jump up and feel the breeze.

She pulled her head back from him and places her hands on his shoulders and started to carefully stand, trying her best to maintain her balance. Daryl turned his head the best he could and chuckled at her "Tha hell ya doin' girl?!" He tried his best to shout over the engine.

She laughs and brings her mouth close to his ear "Can i shout?"

Daryl turns his head slightly and her lips are just centimetres away from his. He just smirks and shrugs "i guess, draws the walkers from home" Hayden smiles at the word home and takes that as a 'fuck yeah' and throws her hands up in the air making sure to squeeze her thighs on the bike for grip. She screams to her hearts content, and Daryl can't help but to smile at the girl, she makes him feel like they aren't living in this shitty world. 

When Daryl speeds up a little but she laughs and drops her bum back down on the seat and squeezes her arms back around his waist. She wasnt expecting for Daryl to place one of his hands on hers and stroke the back of her hand for a second with his thumb, in response she squeezes her arms in tighter, if that was even possible and smiles against his back. This is the most content she has felt since the outbreak.

\----  
Daryl carries on a bit further on as they entered a clearing in the forest and his bike haults and Hayden unlinks her arms from him and swings her legs mirroring Daryl. She looks around and her curious nature gets the better of her "Where are we? Is this where you murder me?" She raises her eyebrow playfully to Daryl and he snickers.

"Nah not yet, tha's later" He jokes back and Hayden pushes him lightly. "Jus' follow me" He swings his crossbow over getting it ready just in case they need it so Hayden readies her bow. They pass a couple of stranded walkers and Daryl quickly takes out one and an arrow flies past him taking out the other, he looks behind and nods to Hayden who nods back. They come to an opening in the woods which had a lake that was surrounded by flowers and had an angel figure in the centre. Hayden bends down and ran her hand through the water feeling the cool water on her skin.

It was beautiful and Hayden for once was silent it was Daryl who spoke "I found it when tha group was split for a while, it's peaceful, thought ya might like it too" Hayden didn't respond and felt tears in her eyes, because she had never had someone take her somewhere like this. Before this, it was dates to sleazy bars and hotels. Wait, but this wasn't a date, why was she thinking about other dates?

"It's beautiful Daryl" Hayden smiled at him and quickly bent down to unlace her boots and grab her socks off. She rolls her jeans up and tip toes her way to the edge and dips her feet into the water.

\----

Daryl watches as she takes her boots and socks off and he shakes his head smiling and watches her submerge her feet into the water. He sits down next to her, not too close and not too far, shifts his crossbow to his side and rests his arms on his knees " 'Kay so i gotta ask" Hayden looks up at his eyes and he almost forgets what he was about to say "how come i seen yer feet so much?" Hayden throws her head back with laughter and has to cover her mouth to stop it coming out so loud. If there wasn't a threat of walkers, Daryl would quite happily listen to her laugh all day.

Once she stops she explains "My mom used to do it, and i copied ever since i was little and it just stook, everytime i paint i take them off too" Daryl took the information and nodded his head "Plus, its comfy as fuck" Daryl quirked his lip and looked down, he felt like sharing with this girl and he had never wanted to share anything before.

"Ya paint?" He asked and she just simply nodded. He cleared his throat before speaking again "Ya asked about my brother Merle, he erm" He was trying to find the correct word "he was an ass" Hayden wasn't expecting that, but she sat silently and listened intently to what he had to say, he listed stories off about Merle before all this happened and Hayden would laugh along or grimace at the stories.

"Wow he sounds like a handful" Daryl just chuckled as if to say 'tell me about it'. "And he's nothing like you" 

"I thought nothin' could kill Merle, i thought he was invincible. When i found him and he'd turned. Felt numb, like i knew nothin'"

He glances to her eyes and she's staring right into them, she reaches her hand over to his and interlocks her fingers into his slowly. It takes Daryl a second to react but he winds his fingers back and he looks down to their hands and back to her and she seems to inching closer. His nerves and anxiety get the better of him and he looks away and pulls his hand from hers.

"We should get back, it's gonna be dark soon" He stands up and grabs his cross bow.

"Oh okay" She gives him a straight smile and joins him in walking back to the bike after she pops her boots back on.

\----  
The whole journey back is silent and Hayden starts to wonder if she said something or pushed him to share too soon, but wasn't it him who shared by himself?

Her head is scrambled by the time they reach Alexandria and it's dark when they pass through the gate. 

Everyone is congregated around the front and looks distressed, the bike stops and Hayden gets off looking for an answer and she sees Olivia close by and she taps her on the shoulder.

"Olivia, what the hell is going on?" 

Olivia has been crying and she breathes in heavily before speaking "Aiden is dead"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Daryl, we were so close....


	7. Twinkletoes

After the news of not only Aiden's death but Noah's, Alexandria was in complete meltdown. The community was split with no one to hold it together with Deanna grieving over her lost son. 

Tara had been injured during the run so Hayden's first priority of the day was to go and see how she was doing. She had become close with Tara and was praying for her quick recovery. She reached downstairs and saw Aaron packing some bags. 

"You running off?" Hayden made him jump and she raised her brows at him.

He chuckled softly "No, me and Daryl are going to see if we can recruit" He turned to face her fully "Might be a couple of days" Hayden dropped her head and sighed, she hated him going and now she had to worry about losing two people she held close. "Hey, we'll be okay" 

It was hard to believe this with the deaths of yesterday, she hated that this place brought back these feelings that she had avoided for so long. She hated being human again. 

"I, uh need to give something to him" she ran up to her room and grabbed the paper that had been rolled up and secured with some thin rope. Nothing was promised in this world, she realised this yesterday, he needed to know how she felt or was beginning to feel.

Her eyes instantly fell on Daryl who was packing stuff to his bike. They hadn't spoken since their trip out. He didn't even look up to her approach but was completely aware she was there.

She cleared her throat and even that didnt grab his attention. "I wanted to say goodbye before you left, look after Aaron please" He grunted as a response "And yourself" He was acting as if she wasn't even there and she furrowed her brows "Hey dick!" This made his eyes meet hers and he could see the anger in her eyes.

"I don't need yer well wishes girl" Hayden scoffed at this and was trying her hardest to keep the feeling in her throat at bay. She didn't know what to reply. "Stop followin' me 'round, flutterin' yer lashes and dippin' yer toes in water like tha world ain't ended"

She battled furiously to stop her eyes from watering. She had come on strong to him, too strong probably. But, this wasn't Daryl, it looked like him but it sure didn't sound like him. "Daryl, this isn't yo--"

"Ya don' know tha first thing about me and who i am!" He was getting louder now and was now pointing at her "So stop! Stop tryna analyse me or whatever else is goin' through tha' head a yours"

She felt her heart break into two at that moment. Hayden kept her eyes on the ground as she walked towards him and shoved the rolled up paper into his body "Hope you like it asshole" she shoved past him making sure to bump him with her shoulder.

Daryl had made sure he'd caught the paper and unravelled the rope and opened it to see a drawing of him sat on the porch. His throat suddenly felt extremly tight as he ran his finger over the drawing which was mind blowingly amazing. Every detail of his crossbow and his face perfectly executed. He sighed as he read the signature at the bottom of the paper 'Love, Twinkletoes'.

He looked up to see Aaron stood there and he just looked at Daryl and his lips went into a straight line.

\----

She stepped into the infirmary to see Denise checking Tara's observations, who was still unconcious. Denise looked over to the sound of the opening door and smiled when she saw Hayden "Hey darling" She spotted the concerned look on her face "She's looking good, don't worry. She'll be awake before you know it" 

Hayden rubbed her arms and nodded standing on the other side of Tara's bed and moved the strands of hair that had fell on her face backwards. Denise had left to grab some meds and Hayden let a tear fall out of her eye. She slipped down to the chair at the side of the bed and let her head fall to the mattress, crying both for Tara and what just happened with Daryl. She reached for Tara's hand and looked at her face "Oh god Tara, why is this shit so fucking complicated" She sighs "I may have just realised that i fell head over heels for your archer man and now it's over before it's even begun" She laughs lightly "Listen to me complaining whilst you're here like this. I'm so sorry this happened to you. Please wake up soon, i need my bestie" She squeezes her hand and hears the door open and sees Eugene coming in. 

"Oh hey, Eugene" She wipes her eyes quickly with her sleeves and stands up. 

"Hello" He notices Hayden had been crying "i-i am not well equipped to deal with the comfort of a person, so unfortunately i can not offer any sort of advice" 

Hayden smiles and leans to give Tara a quick peck on the head before heading towards the door where Eugene stood "She's lucky to have you guys looking out for her"

Eugene nods "We would 100 percent without a doubt do the same for you" Hayden rests her hand on his shoulder and mouths a 'thankyou' before heading out the door, she takes a deep breath as she sees Aaron and Daryl going out the gate, her paper rolled up and poking out of his bag on the back of his bike.

\---

After unsuccessfully following a man they had found wandering on his own. Aaron and Daryl quickly found themselves in trouble running from a herd of walkers, seeking asylum in a car they found. Daryl and Aaron discussed how Daryl was feeling uncomfortable at Alexandria and how he felt more content trapped in the car surrounded by walkers and Aaron understood, making him feel like he mattered and that he was a good man.

After Aaron had begun blaming himself, Daryl sighs and pulls a cigarette from his pocket and put it between his lips. "I'll go" He pulls his lighter out as he flicks the top off "I'll lead them out. You make a break for the fence." He gestures towards the fence outside with his head and lights he cigarette.

"No, no, no" Aaron begins to shake his head. "This was my fault" 

"It wasn't a question. And this ain't your decision. It ain't nobody's fault" His thoughts quickly went to the brunette back home, he couldn't let the one family member she had left die. She deserved everything good that was left in life. "Hayden ain't losing no one else. Just let me finish my smoke first" He plays with the stick between his fingers and inhales his likely last smoke, willing to die for this man who Hayden held so dear.

Aaron scoffed lightly and looked to Daryl "She'll lose someone if i come back alone" Daryl looks back to him and shakes his head. "She's got a big heart, I'm not letting you break it"

"Tell 'er 'm sorry" His voice cracks a little bit, probably unnoticed by Aaron. "Bring 'er drawin' back if you find it"

"You can tell her yourself" He smiles to Daryl "You don't draw them away. We fight. We go for the fence. We do it together. All right?" The detemination in Aaron's voice and the thought of seeing Hayden again was enough to start swaying his mind. "Whether we make it or not, we do it together. We have to, for her." 

Daryl bites his lip and nods to this "Alrigh'" stumping his cigarette out. Ready to return to Alexandria and beg for forgiveness. "You ready?" Daryl pulls his knife ready to fight

"Yeah" Aaron pulls his machete"

"We'll go on three. One, two--" Before he could reach three, walkers started dropping and they were being saved by a stranger.

\---

Hayden had spent two days now worrying, when Aaron and Daryl had left, drama quickly unfolded with the news that Pete had been beating Jessie, which sickened Hayden to her core. She sat on her bed in the house and her hand went to her stomach feeling the raised scars through her tshirt and she cringed. Rick had beaten Pete up for what he had done, but he had stolen a gun from the armoury and Deanna wasn't pleased of this betrayal. Hayden didn't care about anything until her brother and Daryl came back safely.

She heard a faint knock at the door and looked up to see Eric stood there "Hey, the meeting is soon you okay?" He gave her a sympathetic smile and she nodded. 

"Let's go" They made their way out the house towards the meeting area which had a campfire burning as it was dark out, Hayden shivered at the thought of them two out there in the dark.

Deanna spoke suddenly "We're going to start"

Maggie quickly interuppted Can we wait? There's still people coming. Glenn, Rick" Her thoughts wandered to Glenn, she hadn't seen him all day.

"We're going to start. It's already dark. We're going to talk about what happened. Not the fight. Not what precipitated it. We're dealing with that" Hayden thought this meeting was a load of bull, Pete was an abuser and Rick took him down, end of. "We're going to talk about one of our constables, Rick Grimes. We're going to talk about how he had a pistol he stole from the armory, about how he pointed it at people. And we're going to talk about what he said. I was hoping he'd be here"

As people went on discussing that Rick would come eventually and Hayden listened to his group talk of him so wisely. They really cared for him and she admired the group a lot. So after Maggie had gone, Hayden felt she needed to speak out "I don't know if my opinion counts or even matters" She sighs "but this group, no, this family, have made me feel so normal" She could see smiles coming from Maggie and Carol "not that you guys haven't been welcoming but, i don't know, i trust them. I might not know Rick that well, but a family like this must have an amazing leader, so I'm with him" The Alexandrians looked at Hayden with confused eyes but Rick's group showed nothing but admiration which made her go red.

The atmosphere quickly changed when Deanna said that Father Gabriel had said some terrible things about his own group. Next thing Hayden knew, Rick was stumbling into the meeting covered in blood and guts. 

"There wasn't a guard on the gate" He looked around everyone in the area "It was open." 

Spencer started to stutter "I asked Gabriel to close it" 

Hayden scoffed "For fucks sake Spencer" She ran off towards to gate pulling her knife out of her holster, cheking around for any walkers Rick could have missed.

The guard seemed to be talking to someone, Hayden looked through the gap in the gate and gasped "Open the fucking gate!" She shouted to the guard.

The gates opened and Aaron rushed in and grabbed Hayden in a hug, dropping her knife in the process.

"You're back" Hayden sighed happily and gripped onto him with all her might.

She looked over Aaron's shoulder and saw Daryl, she pulled from him and Aaron gave her a knowing smile and nodded and walked slowly to him. She pulled her hand back and slapped Daryl across the face, instantly feeling terrible for it.

Daryl reaches his hand to face and rubs it groaning "Damn, ya got a mean right, twinkletoes" 

Hayden couldn't help but smile and let a couple of tears fall as she pulled Daryl into a fierce hug and wrapped herself in his scent. Daryl stiffened at first but at the smell of her hair he softened and tightened his arms around her, stroking her head and burying his face in her neck. "Hayden, i--" 

Before he can finish, they both pull apart abruptly as they hear horrific screams and run to everyone, Hayden picking up her knife on the way past. Hayden gasps and jumps back as she sees Reg on the floor bleeding out of his throat wrapped in Deanna's arms.

Daryl puts a hand on shoulder and squeezes it, Rick has a pistol pointed to Pete's head.

"Rick, do it" Deanna rasps to Rick.

The last thing everyone hears before complete silence is a gunshot ringing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a bit with this chapter, i hope it came out okay! 
> 
> Thanks for the support again guys! 
> 
> You're the reason I'm keeping inspired!
> 
> Oh i also gave the chapters titles! 😂👌


	8. Whiskey Courage

After Rick had killed Pete, the atmosphere had turned sour and everyone was unsure of what to do. Everyone's attention was suddenly pulled towards the front gate opening when they saw Glenn and Nicholas walk through, Hayden sighed happily to see they hadn't lost two more.

Maggie nearly tackled Glenn down, they both looked like they had been through hell. 

Nicholas went to speak but Glenn cut him off when Maggie had asked what happened "We ran into walkers, a bullet ricocheted" She looked nervously between them both, Hayden rushed them to the infirmary with Maggie. When they reached there, Tara was sat up with Rosita and Hayden squeaked a sob as she ran to her side and grabbed her hand. 

"I'm okay" Tara smiled and nodded. Hayden let out a few tears.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad you're awake" she wipes her eyes quickly and chuckles "I needed the three amigos back together" she looked between Tara and Rosita and they all smiled as they hugged and sobbed.

Eugene made his way in and froze as he saw Tara awake "Holy shit" this made Hayden and Rosita chuckle.

He made is way to the bed and Tara sighed in relief "Thank god, nothing happened to your hair" Everyone laughed at this but when Eugene wouldn't stop smiling Tara got weirded out which Hayden found hilarious until she said "Right, Eugene is freaking me out, someone bring Noah here to protect me"

She didn't even know yet.

The room fell silent and she looked around and to Hayden who shook her head and put her arm around Tara, whose face fell like a ton of bricks.

\---

Hayden sat at the kitchen island after Aaron and Eric had called it a night, it was around 2 in the morning but she wouldn't be able to sleep. She twiddled her thumbs and sighed pushing herself off the stool, making her way outside to sit on the porch.

She saw Daryl sat on the steps a cloud of smoke surrounding him. She closed the door, this alerted him to her presence. She smiled and sat down next to him "What are you doing sat here?" 

He shrugs and twiddles his smoke "Want one?" Gesturing the pack of smokes and Hayden nodded grabbing it and leaning her head to him so he could light it.

"Thanks"

"Found them with Aaron, found this too" He held up a bottle of whiskey, a bit already missing. Hayden breathed in the smoke and held her hand out for the bottle and Daryl smirked and happily obliged.

She shuddered as the liquid fell down her throat and coughed at the reaction. Daryl chuckled watching her face contort, somehow still looking beautiful. "'M sorry for bein' an ass" he looked down at the pavement in front of him "Ain' used to someone carin', 'specially someone like ya and definitely had no one draw me before" He chewed his thumb and Hayden watched him intently "It's amazin'"

She smiled warmly and took a puff "Well you're an amazing subject" He chuckles again at this "What? It's true, you don't move" She laughs and he nudges her with his shoulder "What do you mean especially someone like me?"

His gaze goes towards his nails, playing the skin "Ya know" He takes the bottle from Hayden and takes a big swig knowing where the conversation is heading, avoiding it at all cost.

"No, that's why i asked" She rolls her and eyes chuckles, she wanted to know everything that was spinning through his mind.

He shakes his head at her stubborness "Come on girl, ya know yer fuckin' gorgeous" Hayden instantly blushes looking away and pushes the cigarette between her lips "Ain' got no reason paying attention to a redneck like me" Hayden's heart jumped at this, if anything he was too good for her. He stumps his cigarette out and goes to stand but Hayden puts hand on his arm pushing him back down and grabbing the bottle. There was no way he was getting away this time.

"Fancy taking this party inside?" She raises her eyebrows to him and stumps her cigarette. She stands looking at him for answer, and he sighs in defeat and she smiles dragging him in.

She grabs two glasses from the cupboard and places them down, filling them both with the bottle. Daryl takes a seat on the stool nodding a 'thanks' as he grabs the glass. 

Hayden places herself on the stool next to him and huffs. "Right, lets play a game"

Daryl tuts at this "What is it with you kids and playin' games when ya drink?" His mind went back to the shack, mentally telling himself not to have a repeat, he sighs "Jus' not never have i ever"

"Erm, kids?" She gasps "I'm 23... i think" Daryl straightens his body at this, this girl was over ten years younger than him, she shouldn't even be giving him the time of day, should be with that Spencer,but Daryl wasn't complaining. She was a woman, not a girl. She breathes a laugh "Anyway, no, this one. We presume something about the other, say if you guess something right about me I'll drink but if you get it wrong, you drink and vice versa" She looks for a sign of understanding but just sees a blank expression "'Kay I'll go first"

Her brain tries to rack an easy first question "Erm, you taught yourself how to hunt"

"Righ' and wrong really"

Hayden rolls her eyes "Great, so what answer do you wanna go with?"

Daryl brushes his chin with his hand "Wrong, it was Merle and my old man a bit, taught myself some things" He nodded towards her to drink and she takes a swig.

"Your turn" She loved watching his thinking face and smiled at how close together they were sat, feeling warm from both Daryl and the booze.

"Ya got a tattoo" He smirks, he had noticed something poking out of her shorts on her leg the other day.

She squints her eyes to him "Hmm you sound suspicious, you been peeking at me?" He chuckles and shrugs his shoulder.

"C'mon drink" 

With no way of knowing if he knew already or not she tipped the glass back, not before throwing him a smirk.

"Saw it pokin' out yer shorts" he smiled and she hit him playfully on the sholder "Ya got anymore?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know" She played back to him and a blush crept up his neck, yes he would like to know. "I wish tattoo parlours were still available" She chuckled.

He went back to thinking of another question as it was still his turn "Yer mom used ta call ya twinkletoes" Hayden looked down and played with her fingers shaking her head.

"My dad" Her eyes started to water and Daryl's chest fell inwards and grabbed her face wiping her cheeks.

"Shit, 'm sorry, tha' was stupid" She smiled softly at him.

"Drink" she whispered and he smiled back grabbing his glass and taking a hit.

They played a couple of more rounds and it got to Hayden's turn and she was feeling more risky as the whiskey filled her bloodstream "You were sitting on my steps before to protect me, make sure i was okay" Daryl gulped and picked up his glass taking a sip and never taking his eyes off hers, his heart rate picking up, as her green orbs pierced into his blue ones.

She carried on moving closer to his frame "You're scared of getting close, losing people. That's why you were mean to me the other day" He stayed silent again and moved the glass to his lips once again, his eyes not moving again.

Hayden feels relieved at the answer reaches her hand out to him brushing the hair out of his face and running it down his cheek. Her chest begins to rise and fall rapidly and feels like her heart is about to beat out her chest as she leans in and rests her forehead against his, Daryl doesn't move, not even an inch, gripping his glass tightly "You're an amazing kisser" She whispers loud enough for him to hear and she crashes her lips to his. 

He doesn't move at first as his brain explodes and all bodily functions stop as his whole body seems to shut down. Hayden starts to pull away thinking she has been rejected but as soon as she does, Daryl pushes his glass to the island beside him, the whiskey sending his confidence into overdrive, he grabs the back of her neck with one of his hands tangling it in hair whilst the other one caresses her cheek, not letting her get away.

Hayden's stomach starts flipping and her whole body ignites. With the house being so quiet all they can hear is each others bodies reacting, their breathing getting caught as Hayden teases his bottom lip with her tongue which he happily takes in, coaxing it with his own, her hands in his hair, grabbing at the long strands.

Their breathing gets heavier and Daryl pulls her towards him so she is stood between his legs and he lets the hand from her cheek drop to her waist digging his fingers in and pulling her flush against him as far as she'll come. She moans into his mouth and Daryl has never heard anything more beautiful in his life.

Her hands that were gripping his hair fall to his shirt and she begins popping them but Daryl's hand stops her and leans his head against hers pulling away from the kiss and she whimpers from the loss.

"Ya got no idea how much i wanna ,but for starters, we ain' exactly sober and also" He traces her bottom lip with his thumb, looking up at her with his hooded eyes "The things i wanna do ta ya darlin'" His hand goes back to hair and grabs a fistful and tightens his grasp, to which Hayden moans, he moves his lips to her neck, peppering them up to her ear where he whispers "Well let's jus' say, make sure ya brother ain' around" Hayden becomes an official quivering mess, completely soaked between her legs and her breathing eratic. He kisses the shell of her ear and goes back to look at her face which is flushed completely.

She reaches to the counter next to him, not taking her eyes off him and passes him his glass "Drink"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day? Who dis?
> 
> I was in such a mood to write this and i hope i did it justice.
> 
> Woo it got real hot in here
> 
> Also shout out to GOT for the drinking game😏


	9. Ink

Daryl was tinkering with his bike when he heard someone approach, he saw it was Rick and relaxed, his attention going back to the bike.

"Hey" Rick said first and Daryl nodded to him, standing up to wipe his hand on his rag.

They spoke about Morgan and the Walker's with the W's, the ones that had attacked him and Aaron and how they community needed more watch points and to work together more.

"And I'm gonna tell Deanna we don't need to look for people anymore" Rick said this with a knowing look to Daryl and his responsive facial expression didn't go unnoticed. Daryl had been given this job by Aaron, he wasn't just going to drop it. People out there needed help, just like they did once. "You feel different about it?"

Daryl paced chewing his thumb and nodded "Yeah, i do" Morgan was on the outside and he had saved Daryl and had learnt that he saved Rick at the start. There was still good people out there he wanted to believe.

"Well, we have to look after our own" Rick said, he scratched his chin as if nervous to say something. "I've ,uh noticed you've become close to Hayden" Daryl freezes and looks back to his bike, not wanting to be the source of gossip "It's good, she's a nice girl. You deserve some happiness" 

Daryl grunted "She deserves better" He hadn't spoke to her after their night. Again, choosing to avoid instead of confront the fact that he was falling hard for the girl. He hadn't meant to kiss her and he was feeling guilty like he had forced himself on her. She seemed to enjoy it but maybe it was just the booze but, he definitely enjoyed it. 

Rick just shook his head and smiled "And that's exactly why she chose you" 

Rick walked off and Daryl thought about what he said and decided it was the end of the world so fuck it. He had planned something yesterday and wanted to make Hayden happy.

\---

"Boom baby!" 

Tara shouted as she slammed the cards down on the infirmary bed in front of her crossed legs where Hayden sat opposite in the same position, she rolled her eyes at yet another win of poker from Tara.

"Damn girl, you're game is weak today, is your mind somewhere else today?" She was spot on, Hayden couldn't keep Daryl out of her mind after the other night. She could still taste the whiskey and feel his fingers digging into her side. He had left not long after their kiss, departing with a kiss on her hand and she hadn't seen much of him since. "Let me guess" She clears her throat "Ya thinkin' 'bout me baby?" Tara does her best Daryl impression which makes Hayden cringe and her eyes widen.

"Oh my god Tara, that was disgusting" She laughs despite the cringe "Please never do that again" 

Tara belly laughs and once she comes down from it, she looks at Hayden with a serious face "Seriously though, was i right? You've been weird for a couple of days now. What happened?" She reaches over to her table to grab her glass of water.

Hayden sighs "We kissed" and ends up covered in water from Tara spitting it all over her at the news she just recieved. "Thank YOU for that" Hayden wipes at her chest where all the water landed.

"Sorry, it's just, I'm trying to imagine. Daryl. Having actual human contact" She stares in disbelief.

"Well, he's real good at the uh... human contact" Tara does a weird face "What?!"

"Dude...he's like my brother..." 

Hayden can't hold it in and breaks into laughter and Tara soon joins in with her. They infirmary door opens and they both turn their attention to see Daryl coming through which sends Tara laughing even more and Hayden just blushes and tries to hold it back.

"Tha hell you two gigglin' 'bout?" Daryl says , looking between the two girls. 

Hayden shakes her head "Nothing, how may we help you sir?" She raises her eyebrows on the 'sir' and Daryl pretends to ignore it, his face going hot slightly.

"Uh, i was wonderin' if ya wanted to come on a run? Get out, get some air" Hayden blushed at him and Tara snickered at his attempt of asking Hayden to come on a run with him and Hayden pinched her on the leg, not taking her eyes from Daryl and Tara hissed under her breath.

"Sure, I'd love to, just let me pack some stuff and I'll be out" Daryl nodded to her and left, Hayden whipped her head to Tara who was smirking. "Shut up"

"Get out, get some air" Tara did her impression again which lead to Hayden smacking her with a pillow on her arm. 

\---

Daryl pulled the bike up to their location which was about an hour from Alexandria. He had said to Hayden that he found a place that should have some supplies. However, when Hayden looked up she saw a tattoo parlour and knotted her brows to together at Daryl who stepped off the bike.

"Ya said ya wished they were still here" Hayden's eyes widened as she remembered the other night, both nervous about what he had in store and flattered that he remembered what she said.

"You're serious?" She chuckles

"Damn straight, c'mon" He tips his head to the building and walks to get his crossbow.

Daryl goes to the window and knocks on to see if he hears any movement, putting his finger to his lip to signal Hayden to keep quiet and she nods on response, holding her knife in her hand. "There's a couple knockin' 'bout somewhere, be ready"

She nods again and grips her knife tighter when Daryl opens the door and quickly holds up his crossbow on entering, Hayden quick on his heels. The first walker quickly makes itself known, an arrow going straught through it's eyes. This attracts a couple more from the right side, who make a move towards Hayden, she jabs the first one in the head and pushes it into the second one which makes if stumble, she moves forward and does the same to the other one. She looks to Daryl who nods and makes a circle in the air with his hand, signalling he's gonna look around. 

Hayden makes her way around the parlour looking at all the pictures and designs on the walls, running her fingers over them.She hears Daryl moving thr walkers bodies to the back room.

"See one ya like?" Daryl calls out behind her making her jump and turn around and he chuckles at this.

"What's your plan here Dixon? You got a walker tattooist back there?"

Daryl shakes his head "Naw, me an' Merle used ta give each other tattoos all tha time, just stickin' each other with the needle" He chuckled softly at the memory which warmed Hayden's heart "Sit down" He motions to the tattoo chair behind her and she giddly jumps up on it. 

"I kinda got an idea on what ta give ya but if ya--"

"I'll love it, just please don't give me a penis" She smiles at him and he shoots one back.

"Off, ya can pick which one" he nods to her shoes and she pulls her right one off which is closest to him and pulls her sock with it. He searches the drawers and pulls out a needle and some black ink and reaches in his pocket for a lighter. He lights it up and runs the needle through it to sanitise it, he turns his attention back to Hayden who's waiting patiently with her wide green eyes and his lip quirks up at her. He dabs the needle in the ink.

"What? No stencil?" She asks shocked to her new tattoo artist and his lip quirks again.

"Girl, ya think we got tha' kinda time?" He shakes his head "Ya ready?" She nods eargerly, not caring what the hell he is about to put on her foot, it could be a penis for all she cared, as long as he stayed this close to her. 

He grabbed her big toe softly and started to poke, Hayden couldn't really feel much, just a little stab every now and then. She watched his face concentrating and smiled as his hair covered her view of her foot so she had no idea what he was doing. 

After a bit his head came up "Finished" He wiped the final piece with some tissue and she quickly took a look at her toe and saw a perfect small black flame looking back at her. "Figured 'cus ya missed yer job ya could always be reminded when you looked at it, since these things are always out" Nodding to her feet, Hayden felt her eyes water as she stared at her toe and she smiled "Also, yer quite fiesty" She looked at him, he was wearing a smirk, who knew he would be so artistic.

"I love it, thankyou so much" She wiped her eye whilst he turned around "Right, your turn" she jumped off the table careful not to knock her toe and slapped the chair.

\---

After explaining the basics Daryl was somehow sat on this tattoo chair with his hand in Hayden's grasp as she poked and prodded him. He figured with her artistic talent it shouldn't come out too bad, besides who would care these days anyway and he was riddled with Merle's terrible artwork anyway.

She was taking longer than him, but that was to be expected having never done it before. He finally saw her eyes meet his and she smiled proud of what she had produced, she wiped it with tissue as he had done and let her grasp go from his hand.

His eyes went to the spot just below his thumb and a pair of tiny angel wings sat there.

"So if anything happens to that vest, you'll always have your wings" She smiled so sweetly to him and all Daryl could feel was the need to grab her face and kiss her, so that's what he did.

She quickly responded to his touch and moaned into his mouth as his tongue entered. It started slow and romantic but quickly turned raw and passionate as Daryl grabbed her and turned her onto the chair he sat on, standing between her legs, his hands moving all over her, making her release the sweetest sounds.

Her hands reached up to his shoulders as she grabbed at his vest. Daryl's hands moved down her body ripping her jacket off, one hand making its way up her t'shirt as it ghosted over her ribcage, his thumb rubbing the soft skin under her bra. As Hayden's grip on him tightened and she drove her already wet crotch forward to meet his hard one, Daryl's mind went into overdrive and his hand left her shirt and travelled down towards her jean button as his mouth moved to her neck as she shuddered against him. 

Popping the button open and the zipper he pulls back to look at her eyes which were filled with lust and she nodded biting her lip. That is all the information he needs and grabs her chin with his hand, making her lip fall from her teeth and replaces it with his own marking her bottom lip with his teeth before resuming their kissing. She shrugs her tshirt off fast not wanting to disrupt their kiss and he quickly unclips her bra. His hands going to her already hard nipples as he runs his thumbs over both, her breath catching.

He pulls her jeans over her butt using both his hands, pulling her other boot and sock off in the process. He pushes her back into the chair so she is sat in it properly and looks at chest rising and falling in anticipation. He noticed the tattoo he had seen poking out of her shorts, a flurry of peony flowers making their way up her thigh and onto her side. His eyes moved along her body, taking in the writing on her collarbone and the little pattern between her boobs, before his eyes landed on some scars scattered on her stomach, deciding it wasn't the right time to dig he left it. If he could have a view for the rest of his life, it would be Hayden looking at him like this, her doe eyes wide, lips swollen and hair wild against the leather. He wants to tell her how beautiful she looks right now but the words get lost on their way out.

Her restless legs against the chair brought his focus back and he smirks at her as he dips down to peck each foot and kiss up her right leg ,she starts to breathe heavier as he gets closer to her core. He pecks over her underwear, she bucks up and he feels her wetness on his lips. He looks up at her face and he smirks.

"Goddamnit dixon" She sighs as she throws her back against the chair making him smirk even more. He moves her panties down her legs and chucks them down next to him. He goes back down between her legs and licks a line up her centre to which she arches her back instantly. Daryl places a hand on her stomach to keep her down.

"Steady girl" His raspy voice making this situation all the more hotter for Hayden. Daryl connects his mouth to her mound and laps her up.

Hayden grasps the sides of the chair as he makes heavenly moves with his tongue. Having only done this a couple of times, Daryl moves like a pro. His tongue swirling round her clit, sucking it into his mouth as he adds a finger.

"Oh, god, Daryl" She moves her hips along with the moves of his finger, her legs start to tremble as she comes undone. Her toes gripping at the chair underneath, her thighs trying not to squash his head, she pops a hand over her mouth to stifle her moan as she finishes hard.

Daryl resurfaces and wipes his mouth with the back oh his hand and smirks. He leans back over her and softly kisses her lips, stroking his thumb over her cheek admiring his new wings whilst he's there.

"Maybe we should try get some actual supplies" He smiles down at her and she puts her hand over his on her face.

"Maybe..." She throws him a smirk as he leans down to give her another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this steamy chapter
> 
> I love their little stick n poke tats!
> 
> Thanks again for the support, it means the world that people are reading this and loving it x


	10. Dinner Date

After scoping out some nearby shops for some supplies, Hayden and Daryl made their way back to Alexandria. When they made it through the gate, Daryl pulled up and Hayden got off.

Daryl suddenly had nothing to say and looked at his handlebars chewing on his lip.

Hayden sighed "So, we just gonna keep having these moments and pretending like they never happened?" She loved spending these times with Daryl but everytime something happened he wouldn't speak to her for ages or completely blank her for no reason."Ya know what, whatever" She goes to walk away but Daryl grabs her arm to turn her around.

" 'm not at this stuff" Daryl hadn't had a girlfriend so this was all foreign to him, he never expressed his emotions at the best of times. "Maybe ya just gotta teach me" He moves his hand to hers and plays with her fingers.

Hayden swallowed as she looked at him "You didn't ask me about my scars.." Daryl had noticed them briefly during their encounter, even though his heart ached for her, he knew all too well about having scars and not wanting people to know the story.

He nods "You'll tell me when yer ready" he rubs her hands softly "So will i" he gives her a knowing look and she hangs her head to which Daryl lifts her chin and wipes her wet cheeks "Hey, none o' that" He smiles at her which she returns "Carol's gonna be gone a while tonigh', was wonderin' if ya wanted ta come roun'?" 

Hayden beemed with delight "Daryl Dixon, are you asking me on a date?"

Daryl blushed and smiled looking at their hands "Maybe"

Hayden bit her lip and nodded "I'd like that"

\---

Who knew a date could happen in this world, especially one with someone so amazing. Hayden smiled as she looked in the mirror smoothing her large flannel down that reached her mid thigh, choosing not to wear her shorts this time in hopes of raising Daryl's heartbeat just a bit.

She hadn't felt this happy ,even before this. She had also never been so confused, this guy was so perfect and he had no idea. He was just being him, maybe that was it.

When she reached downstairs Aaron and Eric were stood in the kitchen, they both stopped talking when she came in, Eric beaming a smile at her.

"I'm uh, going to Daryl's...for a date...i think" She blushed and Aaron nodded as he looked at her outift.

"You look amazing" he said as he took in her head of loose curls and glossy lips. He smiled softly "I've never seen you so happy"

She bites her lip to hold back her eyes watering "Right i better get going". She leaves Aaron and Eric to enjoy their evening and as she opens the door, a gust of giddiness goes through her body to her toes.

\---  
Daryl is keeping his eyes on the casserole in the oven as instructed by Carol. He wanted everything to go smoothly, he had never taken a girl on a proper date, he was so out of his comfort zone.

The knock on the door startles him and he quickly checks himself over, smelling his armpits over the smartest shirt he could find, well Carol could find. As soon as she heard he was having her over, she wanted to help him as much as she could.

He takes a deep breath and opens the door to find Hayden stood wearing a large red flannel that was falling slightly off her shoulder on one side showing her naked shoulder. He takes another sharp breath and tries to speak, but nothing comes out as he stares at her hair cascading around her perfectly.

"You look handsome" Hayden tells him as she takes in his grey button down shirt and clean skin, tanned from the sun.

Daryl scoffs lightly "Jesus girl, ya seen yerself?" Finding it hard to believe the angel of a girl in front of him finds him remotely attractive, Hayden blushes at the comment, Daryl stands to the side to allow her in and shuts the door behind her. 

He motions for her to follow him to the kitchen, she inhales the smell and sighs in delight. 

Daryl smiles and opens the oven to check it and seeing its done pulls it out to put it on the side and Hayden's eyes widen at it.

"Yeah i can't take credit for this, this was all Carol. She was desperate ta help" Hayden smiled, Daryl turned around to pick a wine bottle from behind him "This was all me though"

Hayden chuckles and he stares at the dimples on her cheeks, he had never seen anyone so god damn beautiful in his entire life and he was falling hard.

\---

He tells Hayden to go in the living room where the dining table lives, carrying their wine glasses, she was greeted with candles and a bunch of flowers in her place at the table. She places the glasses down and picks them up and puts them to her nose inhaling the scent, he must have hand picked these from the garden and that image had her chuckling with the upmost delight.

Daryl follows in not too shortly holding two plates, placing them down at the table.

"Ya know for someone who isn't too good at these things" She looks up at him through her lashes "You're pretty amazing"

Daryl turns red and looks at the table "Never had anyone worth doin' this for". Hayden's heart was fit for bursting and it almost did when he took her hand and placed a kiss on her fingers "Let's eat"

\---

During their dinner they spoke about everything, old stories and hopes for Alexandria. Hayden told him more about her job and Daryl wished he could have seen her doing it, when they turned to Daryl's past there wasn't much to unveil.

"Girl like ya wouldn't have payed no attention ta me" Hayden rolled her eyes to his complete obliviousness to how he made her heart flutter and her breath stutter.

"Liar, i think i would have met you no matter what" she places her hand on his "Fate brought you to me" She smiles at him with such a softness that Daryl could drop dead right now and be okay that her smile was the last thing he saw.

He nods and clears his throat standing to clear the plates and Hayden is quick to join him in cleaning up. "Nah s'fine" but she pushes his hand away when he tries to grab it and he smirks at her "Told ya yer fiesty"

\---  
Hayden is washing the last of the pots when she feels strong arms snaking round her waist and a chin resting on her shoulder. She smiles seeing their reflections briefly in the window in front of them from the moonlight. Just as she's grabbing her last plate she feels his breath on her ear, which creates a pool between her legs instantly. His hand brushes her hair to the side exposing her neck to him as he attaches them to the skin, fisting his hands into her flannel.

Hayden drops the plate into the sink from the pleasure and she feels Daryl smirk against her neck and he grunts when she bushes her backside against his crotch. Throwing her head back against his shoulder with a moan, Daryl reaches one hand round to the front of her thighs tracing his fingers up and down the skin there and she hisses in response.

"Maybe we should take this away from tha window" Daryl rasps in her ear and she turns to face him, her face flush.

"You better get me up them stairs right now Dixon"

\---  
They find his room finally after fumbling around in the hallway kissing and groping for a good five minutes. He quickly lights a couple of candles, whilst Hayden kicks off her boots and socks off, her naked feet on his soft sheets. He unbuttons his shirt with his back to her, wanting to get this out of the way with. As the fabric drops, he hears no gasp in horror and no pity tears, he turns to see her waiting patiently on her knees, her own shirt unbuttoned leaving a gap in the middle where he can see her breasts and stomach and she smiles at him with no emotion but pure understanding. 

Daryl takes her hand pulling her up to him and takes her face softly in his hands looking in her eyes "Yer so damn beautiful" he says finally having the confidence before connecting their lips. 

He shrugs her shirt down her arms leaving her in just black panties. She reaches her hands forward to his pants unbuckling his belt and popping the zipper down and pushing her hand down to be met with an extremely well sized cock. As her hand wraps around him Daryl groans and his head falls to her shoulder as she moves her hand ever so slowly.

Daryl tries to distract himself by moving his hands down to her ass and grabbing the flesh in his hands to which Hayden hums in delight. He fishes his hands into the sides of her panties and drags them down her legs, pushing her back to the bed by her shoulders so he can throw them off.

He pulls the remainder of his clothes off as Hayden shuffles up the bed to the cushions laying down against them. She glances a look at his full body, which is muscular and everything a man should be. She feels him kiss her scars on her stomach, this making her blush. She runs her hands over his chest and shoulders when he finally leans over her, natural muscles which have been built over years with that crossbow. She looks up at him "You're so damn beautiful" She repeats his words to him and he responds by taking his mouth roughly to hers.

He leans on his left arm as his right hand travels down her body to her mound, which has been shaved a bit since their encounter earlier, this makes Daryl smile against her lips. He moves his thumb and rubs her clit in circles, which leaves her gasping in his mouth. 

"I want you inside me" Hayden moans as she pushes her forehead against his and wraps her arms around his neck.

He lines himself up with her and looks into her eyes for any doubt, when she nods he enters slowly at first, then fills her up with one full thrust, feeling her walls tighten around him "Shit girl" he rasps out quietly.

He nudges his nose against hers as he starts to move out and in. Hayden's eyes flutter close as the feel of him is too much for her. He reaches one hand to the back of her head and grips her hair softly between his fingers "Look at me darlin' " Daryl whispers desperate to see the pleasure in her eyes. 

Her eyes fly open as he reaches his arm round one of her knees pushing it towards her chest making the angle much deeper and a loud moan escapes her lips "Fuck, Daryl" The sound of their bodies is together was like magic to her ears. 

The familiar feeling of her core tightening was approaching and she grabbed at his back. Daryl ran a hand over her cheek, stroming his thumb there, starting to feel her tighten "I gotcha girl" his thrusts start faster as he wants to get her where she's going before him. 

Her legs shake and her grip tightens on him as he fucks her into oblivion. She gasps as she finishes, her brain exploding not taking her eyes off his. Daryl finishes close after, pulling out and spilling onto her thigh with a grunt and fingers digging into her flesh, head buried in her chest.

After a few seconds recovering he places a kiss there and looks up to her face, sweat forming on her brow, looking like a goddess.

Shit, he's definitely fell.

Hard.

\---

After they cleaned up, Hayden popped her shirt back on and Daryl his boxers and they lay in bed, her in lying between his legs with her back against his chest.

A moment of silence passes and Daryl speaks up "My dad beat me" Hayden shuffled nervously in his arms and took his hand in hers to signal she was listening "Used ta be for anythin', eatin'...breathin'. Hell most of tha time it was 'cus Merle had done sumthin but he wasn't there ta take it out on" her grip tightened "so that left me" 

"Im sorry"

Daryl scoffed and pressed a kiss to the side of her head stroking the hair there "Ya don't say sorry for shit like that... ever"

"Sorry" Hayden giggled and Daryl laughed. "Erm" she went to speak but Daryl cut her off.

"Ya dont have ta" He knew what she was going to say. 

Hayden wanted to tell him though, he had opened up to her, so she wanted to do the same to him, so she continued.

"When i was out there by myself, i ran into this group. 3 men and a woman, i should have known what they'd done when she was so nervous and jittery all the time" She felt Daryl's jaw tense behind her "One night, they dragged me from my tent, threw me to the ground, ripped my shirt off me, i fought back with everything i had. They grabbed a knife and just started dragging it around my stomach, getting deeper and deeper" Hayden felt Daryl wrap her tighter to him "And i just snapped, finding my knife from my boot, i stabbed it into his head and ran, ran for my life. I was on my own from then on.... i never went back for her" She hung her head and sniffed at the woman she had left probably to her death.

"Hey, naw, ya did what ya had ta do" he rubs her arms for comfort and moves one hand under her shirt over her scars, if he ever bumped into one of those guys, he'd make sure they suffered "Ain't nobody gonna hurt ya again like that, not if I'm aroun', fuck, i promise" He cradled her in his arms, vowing to protect this girl with his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a blast writing this.
> 
> I have never wrote full blown smut before, so i hope i did good!
> 
> Enjoy guys, cus things start to get reeeall after this


	11. Touch

The sun shone through the window into his eyes for the first time since he could remember, usually being up way before this time unable to sleep. He slept like a baby last night, probably due to the fact he was curled up around Hayden the whole night. His mind went to her as he noticed her spot on the bed empty. Just when he thought she had made an ashamed walk home, the door opened and a bunch of curly brown locks followed.

Daryl shuffles to sit up, smiling at her entry, feeling already nervous after last night. Hayden smiles brightly at him as she moves towards him biting her lip. "Morning sunshine" She says as she makes her way to the side of the bed and straddles herself on top of him, wrapping her arms around his neck, his hands instantly going to her waist.

"Huh" He looks in her green eyes almost getting lost in them "So i wasn't dreamin' " he smirks as he leans in for a kiss. He couldn't believe how a guy like him had this perfect girl wrapped around him, he starts to think that maybe he did die and he's indeed in heaven. After Hayden starts to deepen it Daryl pulls back suddenly remembering something "Shit, i was suppose' ta meet Rick"

Hayden raises her brows to him "Well" She moves her arms from behind his neck and slowly starts to undo the buttons of her shirt taking note of Daryl's throat bobbing and eyes starting to darken "I think" She undoes the last couple "Rick can wait a little bit longer, don't you?" She says as she shrugs the shirt off revealing her bare chest and torso to Daryl who hangs his head forward to lean on her chest with a sigh.

"God damnit girl" She smirks feeling his fingers dig into her skin.

\---

Carol opened the door to Rick who breezed past scoping the house. "Daryl here?" He walks around looking briefly in the kitchen.

Carol smiles "He's taking a well deserved rest" Rick however doesn't listen to this and makes his way towards the stairs "Wait, Rick" Carol says to stop him but he takes himself up and she snickers to herself on what he is about to walk in on.

Rick stops himself deciding barging into people's living quarters was a step too far, so he settles on a quiet knock.

\---

As quick as Daryl and Hayden had connected their lips there was a knock at the door interupting them, Hayden pulling away with a huff.

"Daryl, you up?" They hear Rick say from outside the door.

"Yeah man, just" Daryl goes to carry on but Hayden leans forward placing her lips to his neck, planting heavy kisses there making Daryl lose his thoughts "I'll be out in a few"

"Its just kinda important, i wouldn't have come if not" Rick starts to witter on with himself so Hayden huffs again and stands up putting her shirt on doing up a few buttons to make herself presentable.

She can still hear Rick going on with himself outside the door.

"Hayden, tha hell ya--" Daryl whisper shouts to her but cuts himself off to pull the cover over him when she opens the door meeting Rick's face, him immediately stopping talking.

"Hi Rick, may i help you?" She smiles fakely to Rick as he goes completely red at Hayden's messy bed head and naked legs, realising what he has just interrupted. He begins to stutter "Oh wait, you wanted Daryl right?" She pushes the door further open to reveal Daryl in the bed covers up to his chest, arms crossed over his face.

Rick looks to the floor immediately "God, sorry, i just--"

"He'll be with you in 10" She still wears her fake smile as she slams the door shut turning back to Daryl, who moves his arms from his face, trying his best not to grin both at the situation and the fact she wasn't ashamed at spending the night with him , he reached forward dragging Hayden's arm, pulling her back to bed.

He puts his lips close to her ear and says "10 minutes huh?" She giggles as he throws her underneath him.

\---

After sneaking out of the house waving awkwardly to Carol on the way past, Carol stopping her to give her the flowers she left on the table last night. Hayden had to endure an even more awkward breakfast with Aaron who kept giving her a 'I know what you did last night' look. After showering and dressing in jeans and black t shirt she made her way to see Rosita and Tara before she had her watch shift.

She found them sitting on the porch chatting and began giggling when they saw Hayden walking up the stairs. She tilted her head to the side as if to say 'what's so funny?'.

"I saw somebody coming out of Daryl's house" Rosita said in a sing song voice to which Hayden rolled her eyes and her cheeks went red. "Oh my God! You had sex didn't you?" Rosita saw it written all over Hayden's face. "Tu puta"

Hayden frowned at this "Erm excuse me, i only did Spanish for like a year but I'm pretty certain that was one of the bad words" she chuckled as she sat in the chair opposite the swing they occupied as they both stared at her. "Okay, yes we might have"

Rosita did a mini clap and turned to Tara "You owe me a shift cover" and Hayden scoffed with a smile at these two idiots.

"Can we not bet on my sex life please?" 

"So?" Rosita smiled and leaned in closer as if ready for some hot gossip "How was it?"

Tara closed her eyes tightly and faintly whispered "Brother, brother, brother" As if to shift any thoughts of Daryl in a sexual way to one side.

"Yeah, I'm not discussing that with you pervs" She normally would with any other guy she had been with, but Daryl was special, he wasn't a one night thing and he didn't deserve to be spoken about like one. There was one thing on her mind though "There is something..."

Rosita and Tara listened intently to Hayden "I just" she struggles to find the correct words "okay, so we have these amazing moments together. But we seperate and go about our days and its like we don't even know eachother, i mean he hardly ever speaks to me when we're here, you wouldn't even know there was something going on with me and him, i don't want him to do things he's uncomfortable with and I'm perfectly happy us being a 'secret' but i dunno"

Rosita smiled softly at her "Daryl is a complicated guy, he cares, too much sometimes and that means caring what people in here think"

Tara adds her part "He never thinks he deserves anything, whenever there was food he would make sure everyone had some before him or taking people off watch to let them sleep, because he thought they deserved it more. He's scared that people will look at you and him and think" She makes a 'what the fuck' gesture with her hands "He's scared he doesn't deserve you, it's probably why he's distant around here"

Hayden bows her head down in sadness and hugs her knees to her chest, she never wanted Daryl to feel like this. He deserved the best in the world and she wanted him to know how much she liked him and how fast she was falling for him. She wanted him to be able to kiss her in front of people without feeling vulnerable and judged.

Rosita snapped her out of her thoughts "Hey, don't worry though" She smiled at Tara cunningly, hiding it from Hayden's view.

\---

Daryl had just finished fiddling with his bike as he was wheeling it back off the road. When he reached his and Carol's drive, he saw Rosita and Tara stood grinning wildly. He looked between them both with a confused expression.

"Tha hell you two wan'?" He grunted.

"As charming as always Dixon" Tara put her hands on the handlebars stopping his bike and making him look at her "Listen okay, we know about you and Hayden" He glares between them both not respoding with words or even a facial expression "Girl's talk Daryl" 

Daryl struggled to see where this conversation was heading but figured it was going to be some sort of 'hurt her and we'll hurt you' thing so leant against his bike ready for the lecture.

"We just noticed that maybe you could, i dunno" Rosita tried to word what she was saying so it didn't sound like Hayden was speaking about her worries to them thus making him worried "Up your game"

Daryl stood with a confused look on his face as he felt like he had fallen straight into some sort of rom com. 

"I mean, girls love having attention from the man they're dating" Apparently Hayden and Daryl were "Dating" now which made him feel weird inside. Not a bad weird. Just weird. He hadn't "dated" anyone ever before, maybe he did need pointers. But he remained his usual self.

"Wha's yer point here?" Daryl replied wishing they'd just spit out what they're trying to say.

They look between eachother "Just watch" Tara motions for him to remain still whilst she turns to Rosita "So I'll be you" she points to Daryl "And Rosita will be Hayden"

Daryl's brow furrows even more as he wonders what the actual fuck these two are doing. He hadn't got time for a god damn pantomine.

Tara walked past Rosita without looking at her. "What was wrong with that senario?" Daryl didn't even entertain her with an answer as he knew what they were both getting at so he just squinted his eyes at them. "Okaaayy, how about we try it this way" She repeated the movement again but this time stopped to kiss Rosita on the cheek before continuing off. "Maybe we stroke the hair" She twiddles Rosita's pony round her fingers "or graze the arms by 'accident'" She runs her fingers past her arm, with no change on Daryl's face Tara sighs "Just touch her dude!"

"Or maybe ya know just" Rosita reaches out a slaps Tara's ass and Tara gasps grabbing a hold of it. 

"Rosita were not teaching him how to be Abraham" She looks at her shaking her head.

"Works with me" Rosita shrugs and Daryl is sat looking at them with the same expression when they both turn his way.

"Ya done?" Daryl looks between them both and they both shrug in defeat, Daryl actually found the whole charade quite amusing but he wouldn't let them know and he also wouldn't let them know that he actually made a mental note of what they were saying. "Good, now c'mon Rick's holdin' a meetin"

\---

The room was filled with everyone, Hayden looked round at the worried faces of the Alexandrians. Rick had apparently found a gigantic herd of walkers at a cliffside, they were blocked off for now but it was just a matter of time before they broke through and came towards Alexandria.

When discussing teams Hayden had volunteered to go with them to help, however after the meeting Rick had told her that she was a valuable Alexandria member and was one of the few he trusted and that she needed to stay. She was getting extremely frustrated with staying behind, wanting to get out.

Everyone had gone to talk to eachother, Hayden looked round the room to see Daryl approaching her "Hey" He said and she smiled softly at him "I know ya ain't happy about stayin' but, he's right" He looked in her eye to grab her attention letting her know he had heard hers and Rick's conversation "Ya can protect these people, they'll listen ta you"

"When did you get so wise?" She tilted her head to him and pushed him lightly with her hand.

"Guess ya bring it outta me" He smiles and Hayden blushes and she turns beet red when he takes a stray hair away from her face putting it behind her ear and lightly drags his finger down it until he reaches the end and touches the soft skin of her arm for just a second. He smiles to her again "See ya later"

He touched her. In front of everyone. It was a ghost of a touch, but that touch. 

Meant everything to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a little filler really before we dive into some drama!
> 
> Thankyou so much to Konan_0_wallflower for the amazing idea behind Tara and Rosita's lesson for Daryl!
> 
> My man took the advice
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!


	12. Always

Hayden looked over at Daryl sleeping soundly as she played with the cuffs of Daryl's long sleeved shirt she had on. The moon outside showcasing his amazing bone structure and toned biceps that are huddling over her legs as she sat up in bed. She smiled at him pushing some stray hairs away from his face gently.

Tomorrow the team were going for a "test run" for dealing with the herd of walkers and it became all too real for Hayden, looking at Daryl thinking that they could be over before they'd even started. I mean they had lost so many people already, who's to say he wasn't next? Daryl could handle himself and he was brave, but that didn't make it any easier.

Feeling overwhelmed with her thoughts and her breathing becoming unsteady, Hayden pulled herself out of bed careful not to disturb Daryl, gently moving his arm and made her way down the stairs of his and Carol's house. She reached the kitchen quickly grabbing onto the island top side as she began to sob as quietly as she could, her knuckles turning white at her grip. 

\---  
Daryl woke as soon as Hayden moved, he was always a light sleeper. He heard her go down the stairs, so made his way to the bedroom door to check everything was okay when he heard very muffled blubbering. He threw on his pants and followed the sounds downstairs, normally he'd put a top on but that wasn't even in his mind. 

When he found Hayden bent over the counter crying, hanging her head, his heart broke. He slowly made his way over, gently putting his hand on her shoulder to let her know he was there and she turned to look at him her face wet with tears, he pulled her into him and her arms wrapped immediately around his waist and his around her shoulders caging her in, shushing her and cradling her head.

When she finally pulled away he took her face in his hands looking into her eyes and wiping her tears with his thumbs. "Wha's wrong?"

"Just stupid thoughts" She sighs and looks back into his blue eyes still looking intently at hers "i don't want this to end" She looks down and Daryl instantly moves her head back up to look at him.

"It ain't gonna" Daryl wasn't sure what him and Hayden were, but he for sure didn't want for it to end. He knew she was worried about the herd and him leaving but she was strong, so much stronger than she thought. "I ain't lettin' ya go tha' easy girl"

Hayden smiled softly at him like he was her whole world, which he was. She wiped at her face with his top. "God, i must look like such a mess"

He looked at her red puffy eyes and messy hair, thinking he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. "I don't think tha's possible" He smiled to her.

Hayden lunged into him wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him in for a passionate kiss and Daryl's hands went from her face to her waist as they wrapped around bringing her as close as humanly possible. With their close proximity Hayden was able to deepen the kiss and push her herself flush against him which made Daryl instantly hard.

Feeling this Hayden moved one hand down to his pants fiddling the button and zipper managing to open them and place her hand in his boxers. She was met with a very eager cock, which made her smirk against his lips, making Daryl's chest begin to rise and fall fast. She moved her delicate hands around the back of his pants pushing them down with his boxers managing to get a good touch of his butt on the way past. She pulls away just for a second "Mmm you got a cute butt" to which Daryl smiles and shakes his head at her.

He goes in to kiss her again but Hayden pushes his chest gently back and starts to kiss his neck, Daryl throwing his head back at this as she explores his chest with her nails and follows their trail with her mouth, feeling the muscle underneath. She makes her way down his stomach as she goes onto her knees on the hard floor.

She looks up at his face and Daryl decides he might just finish right there and then with the way she is looking at him, all innocent. Both of them knowing of course, she most definitely isn't. She smiles and takes him in hand as she drags a light trail up his shaft with her tongue and around the head as she keeps her eyes on his. 

She takes the tip in her mouth and gently sucks, she can hear Daryl breathing erratically above her as his hand wraps in her hair so delicately. She takes more of him in and hollows her cheeks sending him insane. Daryl decides this isn't how tonight is going and pulls her up by her arm, becoming suddenly aware that Carol may wake up and walk in any second and that he needs to be inside this girl right now.

"Girl imma cum in seconds if ya keep doin' tha'" he rests his forehead on hers "and fuck, i need ya righ' now"

He places his mouth back on hers and as Hayden starts to moan pleadingly into his mouth he turns her around, her back to him and reaches the top of her thighs to push her underwear down quickly placing his fingers in their place as he uses his other hand to push her hair to one side and suck on the skin of her neck, definitely leaving a mark.

Hayden bites back a moan as Daryl moves his fingers over her soaking clit and puts two in her pussy which makes her shudder. Daryl places his spare hand over her mouth silencing her moans and replaces his fingers with one sharp thrust of his cock, filling her. Hayden's eyes roll to the back of her head as Daryl moves slowly into her trying to make hardly any noise.

Hayden throws her head back to his shoulder, Daryl removes his hand from her mouth and she takes him into a kiss with one of hands behind his head as he starts to move a little faster in her. Daryl places one arm around her waist for grip and puts the other one up her shirt reaching for a breast and rubbing his thumb over the nipple he finds there. He palms the flesh roughly and Hayden bites his lip in response to this and Daryl smirks turning her around, grabbing behind her thighs and throwing her up onto the island and wasting no time in placing himself back inside her, splaying one hand on the surface behind her and one on her lower back.

She whispers his name softly into his ear as she locks her legs around him and he starts to fuck her at a heightened pace sending her body into overdrive grasping at whatever skin she can whilst Daryl licks at what is revealed of her chest making his way up to her neck.

She feels her orgasm coming and grabs at Daryl's hair, her mouth falling into an 'o' shape as her legs shake around him. Daryl's forehead falls against hers as he chases his end and as he's about to pull out, Hayden's legs tighten around him "I want you" She moans out and he spills inside her with a muffled grunt. 

They both remain in position gaining their breath back when Hayden puts a hand to his cheek "Please come back to me Dixon" she whispers

He grabs her hand on his cheek turning his head to kiss her palm and places his head back on hers rubbing the back of her soft hand with his rough thumb as he says "Always"

\---  
After having one of the best nights of his life, Daryl quickly found himself on his motorbike executing Rick's plan much earlier than was expected. His thoughts ran to Hayden and that she would have no idea what was going on and would be waiting for his return. It made him feel sick the thought of her worrying about where he was, probably because he thought she may do something stupid, like come look for him. I mean he would for her. Hopefully someone could make it back to tell her.

Him, Abraham and Sasha had been travelling a good while when a horn blasted from far away which sounded like it was coming from the Alexandria direction. 

"Rick!" Daryl radios through to him to try and see if he knew what was going.

"I'm here" Rick replies sounding like he's running

"Wha's goin' on back there?" 

"Half of them broke off. They're going toward Alexandria" That sentence sent a shiver down Daryls spine.

"Towards you?" Abraham asked as Daryl's speech seemed to have frozen.

"We ran ahead. There's a horn or something. Loud, coming from the east. It's not stopping." Rick answered and that was enough for Daryl to decide.

"I'mma gas it up, turn back" Daryl said praying Rick would understand.

"We have it, you keep going" That wasn't what Daryl wanted to hear.

"Rick" He sighs almost silently "Ya know why i gotta go back"

"She'll be fine Daryl, she's stronger than most of us" He knew this was true but it didnt stop his worries at all. All he saw was Hayden's dead body waiting for him on his return. "Gotta keep the herd moving" Rick trying to reason with him.

"Not if it's goin' down, we don't" Daryl was trying anything at this point to make him see.

"The rest of that herd turns around, the bad back there gets worse" Daryl knew deep down that Rick was right but he couldn't accept it. All he cared about was Hayden and knowing she was safe "Daryl?" Rick asked to make sure he was staying.

"Yeah, I heard ya" Daryl was completely stuck between doing the right thing or going back to make sure she was okay.

After only about 2 minutes Daryl's thoughts were getting too much so he leans towards Abraham getting his attention"Hey, we gone five miles out yet?"

"Give or take some yardage. You got a reason for asking?"

Yeah, Hayden. But he doesn't say that.

"Next intersection we're gon' spin aroun' and go back" he hopes they agree.

But Sasha crushes his idea "The plan is to go 15 more"

"Yeah, I'm gon' change tha'.Five's gon' have ta work" He hopes again.

"The magic number's 20" This time it's Abraham that crushes it "That's the mission" Damn him for being such a military man. He starts saying something about Racoons but Daryl's mind is somewhere else.

"You want to go, we can't stop you" Sasha looks at him pleading "But without you, they could stop us"

Daryl is torn between two of his close friends and the girl who has taken over his mind and heart since the moment he saw her.

A sign for Alexandria pops out of the bushes in the side of the road and he makes his decision clear, if the horn stops he can circle back to Abe and Sasha, but he isn't taking the risk of losing Hayden, not after everything. "Nah, I got faith in ya"

And with that Daryl rides off, he hears them shouting after him but his mind had been made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fluffy smutty before our two lovers get separated for a lil bit 😭
> 
> Just want to say another massive thankyou for all the support, i honestly thought no one would read this story
> 
> So yeah thanks so much guys, enjoy x


	13. Invasion

Hayden was stood next to Tara making sure she didn't fall as them and Eugene made their way to the infirmary "It hams my biscuits is all" Eugene stated matter of factly as they discussed the church.

Hayden raided the med cabinet quickly reading labels as she tried to find asprin for Tara. Her and Eugene were continuing their conversation, she finally found some and turned to give them to Tara who smiled to her.

"Hams my biscuits?" She directs to Eugene in an unsure tone and a voice echoes it from across the room, the three turning round to see Denise sat reading a book.

"That's all I heard. I mean, I have no idea what you said after that" She says as she nervously fiddles with the pages on her lap.

"Going by cubic feet-- " Eugene starts again but Denise cuts him off which makes Hayden grin.

"I was kidding"

"Are you okay, Dana?" Tara asks which makes Hayden look at her and sees she has gone full on googly eyed over the doctor, grinning again at her use of the wrong name.

"It's Denise" Denise says blushing to Tara looking almost as nervous as she does "i looked after you for a little bit when the Pete thing happned, he never liked having me in here and you were unconscious so its fine that you don't remember me"

"Denise, I'm sorry" Tara looked flustered for the first time since Hayden had met her. "Thankyou for er, looking after me"

Denise nodded in understanding and looked towards the pills "What's the aspirin for?" 

"You're a doctor?" Eugene questioned which made Tara and Hayden give him a death stare.

"Are you?" Denise bantered back "I'm sorry. I, uh heard that story" 

"Fair play" 

Denise told the group on how she went to med school and how shes actually a psychiatrist. Hayden admired her spirit.

"So why the aspirin?" Denise asked again obviously curious"

"Oh, we were working on a platform for another guard tower. She got a little dizzy" Hayden answered for Tara 

"You know, I still get headaches" Tara continued Hayden's answer.

"Sit down, I'll take a look" Denise gestures over to the bed to which Tara jumps up on brushing her hair behind her ears "You're my first patient. And with that symptom, I'm pretty sure I can't kill you" Denise flirts to her and it warms her heart to see her best friend finding someone. She hopes Daryl returns soon, already missing him

"I mean, it is possible if you miss, like, a hematoma or something" Eugene says completely ruining the moment and Hayden puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse us" she nods towards the two lovebirds and drags Eugene out by his shoulder "Dude, what the fuck?!" She says when they are out of ear range. 

\---

Hayden finds herself roaming around Alexandria when she sees Carol cooking in Rick's house, she decides to go and give her some company she leans against the doorway of the kitchen and tries to hold back a grin as she remembered what happened in poor Carol's kitchen the previous night.

Carol notices her and smiles "Look who brought the Cheshire Cat in" Hayden rolls her eyes playfully and enters the kitchen leaning on the counter.

"What are you making?" Hayden asks as she picks up some tins of celery soup making a disgusted face at them. 

Carol chuckles "i don't actually know" she laughs and Hayden joins in with her. Carol reaches in her back pocket and pulls out a lighter which looks the double of Daryl's and hands it to Hayden, it is his. "He left it, thought you might want to keep a hold of it, till he gets back"

Hayden smiles running her hand over the pattern "Why?" She asks as if Carol hasn't noticed her slipping in and out of the house.

She gives her a look "Oh please, i hear you two up at all hours of the night giggling and sneaking around like a couple of teenagers, it's adorable" Hayden blushes at this and chuckles in her head at Daryl being called adorable "I never thought he'd open up to someone, let alone start a relationship" Hayden tenses at this as they never discussed what they were and was too scared to incase Daryl felt uncomfortable. "I'm so happy he found you"

Hayden's chest flutters as she hears those words and catches a glimpse of the baby monitor showing Judith asleep, unaware of all the shit that is going on in this world, Hayden was jealous "Aw look at her" Carol looks to where she is and smiles "I bet you miss Sophia huh?" Caryl pauses briefly before continuing to cut some veg "God I'm sorry, it's just... Daryl told me"

Caryl gives her an understanding smile "That man looked for my little girl every day since she went missing, never giving up. Hell i gave up before him and she was my daughter" Carol's eyes were glistening as though tears were starting, Hayden was so proud to know him and was definitely falling harder for this man everyday "Daryl is the most honourable man I've ever met, he'll make a great dad some day" 

Hayden starts to feel her tummy turning and not in a good way, there was something she had been keeping from Daryl. She smiles to Carol and walks over to look out of the window playing with his lighter between her fingers. She looks out seeing when of the mums that Carol speaks to a lot smoking which looks funny to Hayden.

Just as she is about to turn away a man comes running towards her with a machete slicing straight down her side, Hayden's eyes widen "Oh my god. Carol" She ushers her over to the window where they both see the man push the weapon straight into her head.

The two turn to eachother and nod as Hayden tucks the lighter into her pocket and grabs her knife from her holster and runs to the front door as she hears Carol calling upstairs to Carl. 

Hayden opens the door running outside to see people being slaughtered by a number of people and her first thought is Aaron. Her heart begins to beat fast and before she knows whats happening a guy comes running at her knocking her to the floor straddling her waist, as he goes to throw his arm down she grabs his arm with both hands stopping him. She grunts in pain as she fights with all her power, she catches a glimpse of her knife inches from where she is on the floor. The man above her has a crazed look in his eye, bringing her back to being scared in the forest, remembering she got out of that she can do it again.

Before she can doubt herself, she lets one hand off his arm quickly grabbing the knife before he has enough power to put his through her skull and jabs it into the side of his throat blood spurting all over her face and clothes. She breathes heavily and moves his heavy body off her, grunting as she does it.

Making sure she has her knife she runs to the direction of her house. She sees Aaron struggling with a man and she just sees red as she runs towards them pushing her knife into the back of the man's head watching him fall. She grabs Aaron be the jacket begging him to face her, his face in shock. "Aaron, aaron look at me" She shakes him gently and he eventually looks to her, seeing her bloody face "We gotta find everyone" She had no idea what to do, but checking everyone was safe sounded like a good idea. 

"It was me Hayden" She looked at him confused and then a truck crashed into the wall and a horn started to sound, which only meant one thing, walkers.

\---  
After managing to stay hidden and not running into many more of these weirdos, Hayden and Aaron make their way out. They come across Morgan speaking to a group of them and then ushering them out. Hayden can't believe what she just witnessed and tries to run after them "Hey!!" She sprints towards them ready to fight every single one, when Morgan shuts the gate behind them "What the fuck did you just do?!" Hayden can't help her anger bubbling out.

"What had to be done" Morgan replied

"They just came and slaughtered our people! You just let them out so they can come back and do it again?!" Morgan just stared blankly at her "The hell is wrong with you?!" Her emotions got the better of her and she turned back around to make sure Aaron was okay before she did something she regretted.

\---  
It's later in the day when she sees everyone running towards the gate, she hopes and prays that it's everyone returning. She needed Daryl now more than ever. She had killed two people, who definitely weren't innocent but it was still two lives. People rushed the gate open and she saw Rick standing on the other side. Alone. Also noticing the massiver herd behind him. She notices the horror on everyone's face, but this was nothing new to her. The only thing concerning her was Daryl's whereabouts and looking at Rick it didn't look good.

Rick came in seeing their reactions and people dragging bodies around, noticing Hayden's clothes covered in blood, her face cleaned but still left the colour there.

Once he was caught up with what had happened he gathered everyone up to talk about what's happening outside the walls.

"The others, they're gonna be back," Rick looked around the group

"They're gonna 'be' back?" Rosita asked

"Daryl," Rick glanced to Hayden "Abraham, Sasha, they have vehicles. They're gonna lead 'em away, just like the others," Hayden turned around for a moment to process what the hell was going on, anything could have happened to him, she prayed he was still with Sasha and Abraham and that they all kept eachother safe. Rick was talking but Hayden blocked it out, it was only when she heard her brother talking that she turned around.

"The quarry broke open and those walkers were heading this way. All of them" Aaron spoke shakily "The plan that Rick put into place stopped that from happening, he got half of them away" He looked towards Hayden before continuing.

"I was out there recruiting with Daryl. I wanted to try to get into a cannery and scavenge, and Daryl wanted to keep looking for people" hearing his name made Hayden bite her lip to hold back her tears at the thought of him still out there and not here holding her. "We did what I wanted... and we wound up in a trap set by those people. And I lost my pack. They must've followed our tracks" Hayden knew where he was going with this so stood forward to take his hand in hers for comfort so he could carry on. "Those people who attacked us, they found their way back here because of me" Hayden squeezed his hand leant her head on his arm. Everyone went silent and Deanna walked away.

Whilst everyone fussed over her, Hayden looked up at Aaron "Hey, it's not your fault, okay?"

"What did i do Hayden?" He choked up and she pulled him into a hug, rocking them back and forth.

\---  
Hayden saw Spencer stumbling about down the road with a bottle in his hand as she sat on her porch step smoking. She doesn't look his way hoping he doesn't see her. 

"Hayden" She hears his drunk groaning and quickly puts her cigarette out on the ground hoping to escape this encounter "You shouldn't smoke, you're too pretty"

She scoffs "Yeah i don't really care what you think Spencer" She didn't ask for his opinion and certainly didnt want to hear it, she wanted to just leave so she stood up.

"That's right, you care what that stupid redneck thinks though" Hayden stops in her tracks "God, what the fuck do you see in him?" 

Hayden loses her head and just lets loose on him running down the steps "You wanna know what i see? I see a man who is out there risking his fucking life for people like you that stand around planting tomatoes, pretending like everything is perfect! I see a real man!" She is close to tears but decides not to waste them on this dick stood in front of her "When i look at you" She looks him up and down "I see a jealous boy who wishes he was half the man he is" 

"Everything okay here?" Ricks voice appears as he looks between the two. Spencer scoffs and walks the opposite way to where Rick is stood. Hayden sits on the steps with her head in her hands and Rick sits next to her. "Daryl wanted to come back, i told him to keep going" Hayden looked at him and wasn't sure whether she was angry or not "im sorry" Everytime she hears his name her eyes threaten to burst.

Hayden shook her head he didn't need to be, Alexandria would have been in more shit if he'd come back.

"Morgan let a bunch of them psychos go, just so you know" Hayden was still utterly gobsmacked by his decision and she wanted to change the subject.

Rick nodded as if he knew what had happened. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she finally broke down "You know, he thinks the world of you, there ain't nothing stopping him coming back here, man or walker" 

She hoped he was right.  
\---

The next day her and Rosita were teaching people in the yard on how to use weapons, Rosita was teaching the machete and Hayden was teaching a couple of them how to use a bow.

Everyone's attention turned when the tower fell against the wall, everyone crouched down in fear, the tower left a massive gap in the wall and Hayden and Rosita looked at eachother knowing exactly what was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Hayden in this chapter i hope you don't mind!
> 
> I wanted her to interact with other people who knew Daryl and how much they saw hin change around her!
> 
> I should be posting more in the next coming week as I'm off work so wooo 👏


	14. Firestarter

Hayden and Rosita had met up with Tara and Eugene at some point and ended up in the little school that Alexandria had, Tara was speaking to Rosita, whilst Eugene sat in the corner reading a book and Hayden was stood on a table looking out of the window desperately searching for a sign of Daryl's return but it was impossible to see with all the walkers grabbing at the window.

"It feels like Abraham's dead" She hears Rosita say to Tara and she feels a similar pain "That's what it feels like"

"He's not dead" Tara says to her and looks at Hayden who has looked over at the two speaking "And neither is Daryl" Hayden so badly wanted to believe she was right but that vision was getting further away the longer he stayed outside.

"How do you know?" Rosita asks her, her voice cracking a bit.

" 'Cause I didn't see it. Doesn't matter what it feels like" Tara looks between her two friends trying to help best she can "They're not dead, and this place isn't over" Hayden jumped off the table and walked to them.

"I'm not sitting here any longer, we gotta do something. You in?" She asks the group checking her handgun for ammo.

Rosita nods to her and stands up "Gonna get in there, see what's happening on the other side" She gestures to a locked door on the other side of the room "We can shoot out this lock"

"We shouldn't waste the bullet" Tara says

"You won't need to" A voice sounds from the room, Eugene closes his book and walks to the door with a pin "Lock-picking is within my skill set"

\---

They all enaged their weapons ready for the door opening. What they didn't expect to see was Carol and Morgan unconscious on the floor and Denise being held at gunpoint by the psycho that Morgan had captured earlier in the day.

After him demanding them hand over their guns or he would kill Denise, the group kicked them over and he left the building with Denise in tow.

Tara instantly starts to pace around with worry. Hayden goes to Carol on the floor and checks her pulse and takes her jacket off putting it under her head. She glances to Morgan, thinking he brought this on himself, but still checks she can see his chest moving up and down.

"We have to try" Tara chokes out, Hayden feels sorry for her knowing how much Denise means to her.

"We cannot go out there" Rosita snaps back sounding fed up. "There are too many of them" Hayden strokes Carol's head trying to slowly bring her round.

"Rosita, he's gonna kill her" 

"We won't get to her. We'll die. That is what will happen. We have one gun, and the streets are filled with those things" Rosita's words start to come out rather harsh

"Rosita, go easy man. Look i know you're scared" Rosita shrugs Hayden off "You are,so don't give me that bullshit. We all are. Just lay off okay" She looks to Tara who looks like she's about at breaking point "Denise is gonna be fine okay, he needs her, right now we need to get these two awake, okay?" 

"Okay" Tara sniffles

Hayden feels Carol shift from beneath her hand. "Oh, god" Carol groans putting her hand to her head. She stands up too quickly for Hayden's liking so she gets up with her holding onto her to balance her. Carol looks to her to thank her. "Rosita, gonna need your gun. Gonna do a sweep of the brownstone. I want to see what other surprises are in here"

Rosits looks to Morgan on the floor. "Hey, he's waking up" Rosita helps Morgan to his feet who looks around.

"Where is he? Where's Denise" He asks.

"He took her didnt he?" Carol asks

"Yeah, no thanks to him" Hayden says bitterly towards Morgan. Tara puts her hand on her shoulder to relax her, Carol walks to Rosita and she passes her the gun.

\---  
A couple of hours pass by and Carol and Hayden are on tge balcony,Hayden starting to lose hope of ever seeing Daryl again, Carol sees her playing with his lighter and smiles softly and chuckles.

Hayden looks up at her "What?" 

Carol shakes her head smiling still "Just remembering when we first met Daryl, god you wouldn't believe me if i told you what he was like" She played with her necklace as she spoke "He followed Merle around like a shadow, i hate to say it but, losing him was probably the best thing that happened to him, well" she looks to Hayden and places her hand on her arm "After you of course"

Hayden smiled softly, all these kind words off everyone were great but what if this was it? What if she never saw him again?

"I'm starting to think he's never coming back" Hayden tightly shuts her eyes begging the tears to hold back.

"He always does"

All Hayden hears is 'Always', the one word Daryl whispered to her and made her heart jump from her chest. She wasn't giving up on him.

"Jesus" She hears Carol say as she aims out of the window with her gun, Hayden looks to where she is aiming and sees the psycho running with Denise through the herd. Carol aims for him and manages to shoot him in the stomach, he seems to be telling Denise to run away and throws himself at the walkers. The pair watch Denise safely run to the infirmary and see Rick carrying Carl in his arms afterwards. Hayden praying that he was okay.

They stay there for a couple of minutes and they see Rick and few others exit the building and start to fight along the streets. They look to eachother and run inside.

"We need to get out there" Carol says to the groups."Rick's making a stand"

"How's that?" Eugene questions.

"He's out there fighting them with Michonne and some others. Denise is safe" She looks to Tara.

"Did you see her?" Tara asks looking suddenly much more upbeat 

"Yeah, she made it to the infirmary" Hayden smiled to her.

"I'm gonna go help Rick"

Everyone quickly ushered away after Carol, Hayden stood still for a second thinking away in her head. Rosita looked at her before heading out "Hey, you okay?"

Hayden nods "Yeah, go, i gotta do something"

\---

Making a mental list in her head and deciding she had everything she needed at home Hayden ran from the building, making her way quickly to her house. With the walkers more in the central roads she worked along the sides in the shadows. Making sure she wasn't followed she runs to her room grabbing her large boombox and placing a tape inside both which she scavenged on a run. Ripping her wardrobe doors open she yanks the metal pole holding a few clothes out and runs downstairs to the kitchen with her stuff. Working fast she grabs a thin rag ripping it in two pieces with her teeth wrapping one around each end of the pole and doucing them in lighter fluid from the cupboard. The last item is some electric tape for the middle of the pole which she applies in seconds. Grabbing her items she runs out of the house in search of a vantage point which she finds on the apandoned roof of a huge jeep near to her house. 

Throwing the massive boombox up first causes some noise which attracts a couple of walkers, Hayden takes her knife stabbing them both in the head. She throws the pole up next and quickly heaves herself up onto it with the help of the missing windows. She kneels on one knee taking Daryl's lighter out of her pocket and places a kiss on it, hoping this plan works and he comes back to her. Lighting both the rags on fire she takes a deep breath, "Here goes nothing" She whispers to herself as she presses play on the boombox which booms out ACDC's 'Back In Black'. Standing up and holding the pole in the middle she blacks out the many walkers at her feet and pretends she's back at work. Swinging the pole around creating big shapes with the fire starts to turn most of the walkers away, which hadn't already been distracted by the music and moves them from whoever they were tormenting and towards her. 

Luckily she can't see them, just the flames, because if she could see, she would see she was swarmed around the vehicle. But luckily this jeep was high, she just had to make sure not to lose her balance, choosing to just stay in the middle and work the pole in front of her.

\---  
Daryl drives through the gate of Alexandria taking in all the chaos, hearing music blasting from across the lake and fire in the air, he quickly deduces who that is, before he can respond to the situation he is quickly joined by Glenn in the truck and is quick to jump down his throat.

"Tha' hell happened here?!" He points across the lake "Tha' fuck is she doin' alone?!" Glenn looks at him perplexed and Daryl feels bad for snapping.

"No idea, i just got back" He holds his hands up, Daryl represses the urge to run to help her as he knows there's nothing he can do and also looks like she is handling herself. Shit, when he thought he'd love to see her when she was doing her job this wasn't exactly what he had in mind. Anyway, he had his own plan to execute.

"We can distract them, drive them away but they're scattered " Glenn suggested.

"Nah, we need 'em together, looks like twinkletoes over there is takin' care of tha'" He smiles in his head being proud of her quick thinking and strength. He pounds on the roof signalling everyone to gather into the truck.

Reversing the truck he gets out and everyone covers him whilst he pours the gas into the lake. He grabs the RPG and climbs to the top of the truck to let the rest drive. He can see from here how many walkers are surrounding Hayden, instantly feeling sick, he wants to get this done as quick as possible so he can hold her. The thought of losing her making him shudder. He thought about her every second he was away. Every time he fought to escape, it was for her, to get back to her. He finally understood what life was about. Finding her.

Figuring she is a far distance from the lake, he can go ahead with the plan. He puts his fingers in his mouth and blows catching her attention.  
\---  
Hayden is starting to hear the snarling over the music now which isn't what she wants. She holds her stick still and sees the sheer amount of walkers gathering round her. She starts to say think her time is over and starts to make her peace with the world, thanking it for the time she got to spend with him.

Suddenly she hears a loud whistle from across the lake, she moves her stick to the side to see if she can see who it is. She makes out from the figure that it's the person she's been waiting for. Her eyes don't hold back her tears this time as she lets them fall. Her chest finally feeling the weight releasing. She can't see his face but she sees his gesture telling her to kill the music. Her mind is everywhere but she brings herself back to the situation reaching down to stop the music and stamps on the rags to put out the fire.

The next thing she sees is Daryl's arms bringing up what looks like a god damn rocket launcher and fires it into the lake making the whole thing set alight. Fire spreads along the whole thing making the herd turn around their attention going from Hayden.

Hayden breathes out and sitting down exhausted onto the jeep watching the walkers disperse. She smiles widely at the fact of Daryl being alive, vowing to make sure every second she spends with him to make it count.

\---  
After all but a few walkers have walked into the lake, Daryl makes no interest in waiting any longer or speaking to anyone looking desperately around for the one face he wants to see.

He runs as fast as his feet can take him running around the lake, he sees booted feet running round the corner bounding towards him. Hayden stops and puts her hands to her face as if not believing what she's seeing. She doesn't stop for long checking for any walkers before she runs even faster than she did before, Daryl pauses waiting for the incoming welcome.

Hayden wastes no time in jumping up to him and wrapping her arms and legs around him like a koala bear, winding him. Daryl doesn't seem to mind as he wraps his muscular arms around her grabbing onto her with all his might. Hayden sobs into his shoulder and grips to him not wanting to let go.

After a minute of breathing in her scent Daryl urges her to drop to her feet so he can look at the face he had missed so much. Checking over her face and any body part he can see rapidly with his hands to check for any injuries, Hayden giggles softly taking his face in her hands. "Im okay, im okay" She assures him looking into his eyes seeing them start to water, he takes a shaky breath as her leans his head on her chest hearing her racing heart and she strokes his hair. 

He felt a strong overwhelming feeling in his chest thinking one thing, was this what love felt like? He had never experienced it but would imagine this would what it would feel like. He would die for this girl, kill for this girl, hell there isn't much he wouldn't do. 

He looks back up to her brushing his nose against hers urging her to kiss him. She leans her lips to him pressing the softest of kisses to them. 

"Sorry it took a while ta find my way back ta ya" He whispers to her.

She smiles "You came back"

He places another kiss to her lips, not bothered if anyone can see. "Always"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reunited and it feels so good!
> 
> Okay so when i first started this chapter i hated it but think it turned out okay. I had to get Hayden's pyrotechnic talents in there somewhere haha!
> 
> Such a badass couple!
> 
> So after those two angsty chapters i definitely think we deserve some fluffy shit? Yes?
> 
> As always thankyou so much! ❤


	15. Not just a Redneck

The water beat down on Daryl's murky skin, the dirt flushing off him and down the drain. He braised his hands on the wall in front of him dipping his head under to make sure all of the muck was out of his hair. After spending the whole day after he got back dragging bodies and making sure walls were as blocked off as they could be he had no energy left and could feel himself drifting, having to keep making sure to mentally shake himself back awake every so often.

With having such strong senses coming from being a hunter he makes out the bathroom door opening, whoever it is trying to be extra quiet. When he hears them muffle a swear word his lip quirks as he realises it's Hayden. He hadn't spoke to her all day with them both being busy trying to help out as much as they could, he would glance over at her every so often to see her struggling to keep her eyes open and keep her body up. Seeing her like that made him hate the world for being like this. She deserved to live in a world with no bad, to have light surrounding her all the time. 

Hearing the curtain moving behind him he looked over his shoulder pushing off the wall to catch a glimpse of a very tired but very naked Hayden. She wraps her arms around his middle pressing her chest flush against his back and turns her head to the side to rest against him closing her eyes for a second feeling a little bit of water from the shower drop over her. 

Neither of them say anything for a while, choosing to stay silent Hayden starts to shuffle shen she hear and feel sniffles coming from the body in front of her. She turns her hand over hoping he notices and when Daryl sees it he intertwines his fingers with hers and grips it firmly bring it up to his mouth to kiss the back of it.

Hayden pulls back from him and turns his body around with her hands on his arms so he is facing her. She looks to Daryl's red eyes and pulls him into a hug. They both stand there not wanting to let go letting the water cascade over them not bothering that it's turning cold. 

They both needed this.

\---  
When they are both done in the shower, they stay awake wanting eachothers company. They lay in Daryl's bed facing eachother lay down on their sides. Hayden just wearing a big t-shirt and him just choosing to lounge in his boxers. 

Daryl explains what happened with Dwight and the girls, finding Abe and Sasha then how they got stopped by a group of assholes and she finally finds out where he got that bloody RPG. Hayden tells him about the attack and Morgan ,suddenly remembering that he was the one that saved Aaron and Daryl. Maybe she was perhaps too harsh to the man, he was just trying to be a human.

"Thought about ya every minute i was gone" He says as he brushes some damp hair away from Hayden's face "Shoulda never helped them assholes"

Hayden uses her arm for some leverage to look down at Daryl who follows her eyes with his "But that's you, you're the kind of man that helps people" She smiles to him and Daryl can't help but blush "that's what i like about you" She wants to say 'that's what i love about you' but she doesn't want to scare him, now isn't the time. She definitely loves this man though, any man that puts himself over everyone deserves to have someone put him first.

Feeling like his chest is about to explode he changes the subject off of him "So" He clears his throat "Anythin' else happen while i was gone" Hayden puts on a thinking face and rolls her eyes remembering one thing she hadn't told him, she runs her fingers over his chest "Wha'?" He asks concerned.

She looks up to his face "Spencer had a bit of a drunken moment"

Daryl shifts uncomfortably "He touch ya?" He says ready for a surge of adrenaline to kick in so he can have a 'word' with Spencer.

Hayden shakes her head "No" She searches his eyes trying to calm him "He was just an ass, asking me what i saw in you" 

Swallowing and looking down from her, Daryl asks himself the same question, what did she see in him? She was beautiful,confident and kind and he was a scruffy, redneck who needed to grasp onto the fact that this girl was too good for him. 

"You wanna know what i told him?" Daryl doesn't look up to her so she moves her hand under his chin forcing him to meet her eyes "I told him that i saw a man. A real man. One that would risk his life for every person in this place. One that i was so proud of" She stroked a hand down his face, knowing she hadnt told Spencer this next one but she needed him to hear it "One that has stolen my heart" 

Daryl's feels the blood pumping in his ears and the words that he so desperately wants to say are on the tip of his tongue but he can't bring himself to. So with his newly found energy he crashes his lips to hers grabbing the back of her neck with a slight force that makes her shudder. 

Breathing fast against eachother it doesnt take long for Hayden to see where they are going and straddles his waist, reaching the hem of her tshirt and throwing it over her head and to the side. The candlelight makes her look like an angel and Daryl runs his hands up her torso travelling their way to her breasts where he grabs at the flesh making Hayden push her crotch into his. He sits up grabbing her hips and attaching his mouth to her right nipple swirling his tongue around it making Hayden grasp at his shoulders and throw her head back. Pulling it gently with his teeth, he moves to the other giving it the same attention. 

Hayden's pretty sure she's soaked through Daryl's boxers as she gushes at everything the man does to her, continually whispering his name which sounds like heaven to him.Pushing Daryl down by his shoulders, he releases off her nipple with a pop and his head hits the pillow.

She wastes no time in nipping at his jaw and his neck whilst reaching her hands down to his waist to pull his underwear off which Daryl helps her with, finding him already hard.

Looking down at him from her lashes she lines him up with her and slowly sinks down onto him, her eyes rolling back as he fills her.

Daryl groans feeling how tight she is "Christ, Hayden" Her name never sounding so erotic. She takes a moment to appreciate the full feeling of him before grinding her hips up and down at a painful pace, enjoying the view of Daryl below her.

His hands grip at her ass digging into the flesh with a pain that Hayden loves, in fact it spures her on. Quickening her pace and placing her hands on his muscular chest she starts to find her rhythm and when she takes him almost all the way out and slams back down Daryl looks like he's about to lose his mind.

Removing one hand from her waist running it down her thigh slightly pinching the skin there makes Hayden gasp. He moves his thumb to her clit and slowly circles it, finding doing this makes her movements less controlled losing herself in the feeling. 

Daryl pulls her to his chest and bends his knees to change the angle. With her head resting against his, he wraps one arm tightly around her back and one in her hair pulling on it ever so slightly. The new position allows him to drive up into her with a quick pace that throws Hayden off completely as she moans loud forgetting the house isnt empty and throws a hand over her mouth to muffle any future outbursts.

Daryl smirks not slowing his thrusts, he starts to feel her tighten and she lets her head fall to his shoulder, moaning and groaning into the skin there, biting him making him hiss in the best of ways.

He doesn't follow long after as he thrusts deep, spilling into her. They both breathe heavily against eachother.

When Hayden finally lifts her head to look at him Daryl smiles to her "God, yer sumthin' else ya know that' "

Hayden blushes "Your not too bad... for a redneck asshole" She jokes and he pokes her sides which makes her fall next to him laughing.

He spoons her as she curls into a ball and strokes her hair "Ya know, i forgot ta say" 

"Hmmm?" She says in a sleepy state.

"Ya look pretty damn sexy throwing a flaming stick around" 

Hayden giggles and pushes herself closer into him.

"Goodnight... action man" She says referring to his bazooka moment at the lake.

She both share a laugh and soon fall asleep wrapped in eachother.

Neither saying but it was sure enough.

They were in love.

Utterly and completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy fluffy smutty smut.
> 
> They both deserved it before things go downhill yet again 😭😂
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, it helps me so much to know what the readers like.
> 
> Enjoy x


	16. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Feel like i just need to let people know, past pregnancy loss is mentioned in this chapter. So please don't read if it makes you uncomfortable.

A week after the attack, Alexandria was starting to get back on its feet. Daryl was checking he had packed everything into his bag for his run he was going on with Rick at the side of the road when Hayden came to say her farewell. He met her face with a soft smile.

"Hey" she greeted him, she pushed her hand forward which was holding a pink flask with butterflies on "Here, coffee for the trip" His raised his eyebrow gesturing to the design of the flask "its the only one i had okay!" She chuckles and he grabs it in acceptance smiling, and Hayden smiled at the opposing colours of Daryl's black clothing and the baby pink of the flask, he tucks it into the side of his bag.

"Thanks" He had something he'd been meaning to ask her, it had been on his mind since the first time they were together, romantically. He just hadn't found the right moment to discuss it. "Listen, uh, i wanted ta ask ya somethin'" Hayden looked at him, giving him a look to signal she was all ears "I don' know how ta uh, i jus'" he started to stutter "do ya need me ta get ya anythin' for ya know" he gestures to his tummy area with his hand.

"Are you trying to ask me if i need tampons?" Hayden asks him in a confused tone.

"Naw, i mean i can get ya some if ya need them but i was uh kinda meaning, the thing ya wouldn't need them for" Daryl wants the ground to swallow him up, why can't he speak like a normal functioning human being? Just say 'do we need some protection or something?' Daryl had no expertise in this area apart from bagging it with the disease ridden girls in his neighbourhood but this girl was far from them, he hadn't been with anyone like her.

Hayden squints for a second before realising what he means and this time its her who stutters "Oh, um no its fine, uh i actually need to speak--"

"Hey, sorry to interupt" Before she could carry on, Denise came over with a list in her hand passing it to Daryl who studies it quickly before looking up to her.

"This thing at the bottom righ' here. You're talkin' about the drink, righ'?" Hayden glances to the paper seeing 'Soda' written across the bottom underneath a line.

"I am, but," Denise tries to get her words out.

"S'not medical" Daryl interupts her thinking.

"No, I drew a line between the important stuff and that. I just figured, if you saw it" Denise plays with her hands nervously and then starts to witter on with herself which Hayden finds adorable. "Anything remotely medical is a priority and food, maybe even food before medicine, and gas or batteries or books for the kids or clothes is just-- if you see it, if it just happens to, you know, be right there" 

"Ya like it, righ'?" Daryl says trying to make her feel better, she was probably nervous asking him for something for herself.

"No, I don't drink pop"

Daryl glances at Hayden and then back to Denise with a confused face "Tha hell's pop?" This makes Hayden snigger and hide her grin from behind her hand, he was too cute and watching these two awkward people have a conversation was great entertainment.

"Oh, I'm originally from Ohio" Denise replies

"Why ya want it?" Hayden internally rolls her eyes at Daryl's reply, she obviously wants it for a reason that she doesn't want to say.

Denise comes slightly closer when she speaks as if its a secret, talking a lot quieter aswell "Tara was talking about it in her sleep, I think" Haydens heart was fit to burst at this woman who wanted to surpise her best friend, she was so happy they found eachother. "Either she likes it or she doesn't, but if she likes it, it'd be a really nice surprise. I'm not good with that kind of stuff, and she and Heath are going on that two-week run. I just thought it'd be a nice going-away present"

Hayden tries to end this speech before Daryl's brain implodes "It's a great idea, she'll love it"

Denise smiles to her "Just, uh, don't go out of your way" Denise starts to flail her hands around and Daryl mirrors the gesture which makes Hayden have to surpress a laugh again. "And if it gives you any trouble--"

"It won't and he'd be happy to help" Hayden jumps in before Daryl can make her feel more nervous than she already is. 

"Okay, good, 'cause it's not important. I should've said so instead of just drawing a line, anyway in gonna" She nods her head behind her "Thanks again"

Hayden looks to Daryl "Oh my god, thats the cutest" She chuckles and Daryl smiles adjusts his bag as if to signal he needs to go "Right, erm about what you asked it's fine,i uh"

"We'll speak when i get back alrigh'?" Daryl can see how uncomfortable she is and they just didn't have the time to properly talk about it now.

Hayden nods and pops a gentle kiss to his lips standing on her tip toes "Stay safe okay" She knew he wasn't going too fat and he was with Rick, she wasn't feeling too worries about today.

He nods back to her and kisses her on the ear inhaling her strawberry smelling hair as he walks passed her to meet Rick by the car.

\---

Hayden blew her on her toenails after Rosita applied the last coat of purple to her pinky toe. After all the shit they dealt with, the two girls decided to take an hour out of the day to have a pamper session. They saw Tara was busy with Denise, not wanting to disrupt their time together,they sat at Hayden's dining table, Hayden's feet on Rosita's thighs.

Rosita laughed as she saw the flame on Hayden's big toe and ran her finger over the lines which had now healed into her skin. "Who knew Daryl was so romantic?" 

Hayden smiled biting her lip moving her feet off her as she gestures for Rosita to put hers on Hayden's thighs, "Is Abraham?" She shakes the bottle as Rosita settles her feet on her with a huff. "What?" 

Rosita shrugs "i dunno, it's never been like that with us, just sex" 

Hayden starts to paint Rosita's first toe "But you must care about eachother?" Hayden can't imagine having sex with someone that long without developing any feelings.

"I guess, maybe more me than him"

"What makes you say that?" She couldn't imagine Abraham not caring about her, she was beautiful,fierce and they had so much history.

"I feel like he's distant recently, maybe there's someone else" Hayden meets her eyes pausing her painting for a second.

"Who?" Rosita shrugs again, Hayden puts the brush back in the bottle so she can look at her with her full attention "Well, put it this way, if there is. He is the biggest idiot I've ever met" She smiles to her and Rosita smiles back softly.

"Now, let's make these piggies sparkle" She chuckles making Rosita shake her head laughing.

\--  
It was now the four in the morning and Daryl had not returned yet, the sickening feeling she had the other day was coming back. Not being able to sleep she popped a hoodie on, grabbed her cigaretted and made her way downstairs to find Aaron sat on the couch, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

She hated seeing him like this, he had been blaming hinself for everything that happened and he was pushing Eric away at every turn, Hayden always catching them arguing.

She sunk down next to him "Hey, you alright?" She puts her hand on his arm and rubs it slowly, he doesn't answer "another fight?"

He nods not looking at her and she shuffles closer to rest her head on his shoulder. Hayden and Aaron had always had an amazing bond, they told each other everything and were inseperable when they were younger. When kids would pick on him, Hayden was the one to stand up to them despite being the younger sibling.

"Remember when you snook the stabalisers off my bike to ride it and you never put them back on. I hadn't learnt properly yet and didn't realise they weren't there, i got on and started riding without knowing they were gone because i was too young to realise that without the stabablisers the bike would be tipped" She chuckled as she continued the story remembering how stupid she was "I started riding, i did it. It was only when mom gasped and started clapping that i looked down and noticed they were gone which made me panic and fall off" she takes her head off her head off his shoulder to look at him "But, i did it. I rode and i knew how to ever since that"

Aaron looked at her to see where she was going with this. "These people didn't know how to fight or what it was like outside. Yes, they didn't deserve to die or lose people but, what happened has made them strong and they know what they need to do, they needed to see the truth" Aaron's eyes began to water.

"I hated that fucking bike" Aaron sniffled and Hayden started to laugh. They heard a car door outside, Hayden shot up to look out of the window to see someone carrying a body towards the infirmary and assumed the worst "Aaron I'll be back" She ran out of the house with no shoes towards the infirmary, when she reaches it, the light is on and she sees Daryl and Rick carrying someone she didnt recognise. She was just relieved to see Daryl.

Daryl turns at her arrival "Hey who's that?" 

He grunts trying to hold up the heavy top side of the man "Tell ya in a minute, this son 'a bitch is heavy"

Denise and Tara open the door and Hayden helps to move him inside the infimary.

\---

After Daryl and Rick enlighten Hayden about Jesus, he and Rick drop him into the basement. He walks the road to see Hayden sat on her porch lighting a cigarette.

"Ya know I'm gonna need tha' back" Daryl appears next to her gesturing to the lighter and falls down next to her on the step tired from the day "Ya got another one?" 

Hayden reaches into her hoodie pocket and pulls out another cigarette lighting it for him as he puts it in his mouth.

She looks at Daryl's tired face, searching for any injuries, she notices a couple of bruises but nothing major. She takes a deep drag and decides to tell him her secret, she faces forward looking at her toes. 

"I was 17" Daryl turns his head to her "I'd been seeing this older boy, you know what it's like at that age, you fall so easily and trust too quick" Daryl couldn't relate to the feeling but listens intently anyway.

"I thought he was it for me. I found out i was pregnant" Daryl's hand falls from the drag it was about to take "i spent a week, alone, trying to just figure out what i was going to do. My parents would have killed me, Aaron was away. So i told the boy thinking we could make this amazing family and well you can imagine how that went down" What a coward, Daryl thought, nothing annoyed him more than 'men' who couldn't own up to their shit, he had witnessed it first hand with his father.

"Let's just say i never saw him again, and before i could make any kind of decision, one day i got a blinding pain in my side" Hayden takes a shakey drag off her cigarette throwing it to the floor not wanting it anymore "After leaving it like an idiot I dragged myself to the ER in the middle of the night because i was about to pass out and they quickly deduced i was having an ectopic pregnancy. I was put into emergency surgery straight away and when i woke up, they'd cut me open" Daryl's mind was quickly running through his memories of her torso, she did have an older, lighter scar than the rest of the others near her belly button "it had reputured one tube and it had damaged my other tube because I'd left it so long, so they took both" Daryl threw his cigarette next to hers on the floor feeling his throat tighten listening to the awful thing this amazing girl had gone through.

"When i woke up i asked for Aaron and i spent hours to him on the phone crying and he flew straight to me. God i was so stupid for leaving it, it's my fault"

A tear fell from her eye and Daryl grabbed her hand tightly stroking the skin there with his thumb "Hey, naw it ain't yer fault, ya were scared and alone and if i knew that asshole I'd have broken his jaw. You should've never had ta have gone through tha' alone" 

Hayden wanted to smile but she couldn't bring herself to, why couldn't she have met this amazing man before everything went to shit "As i got older i kind of accepted it, i could have tried IVF treatment, but that cost money but i could've found a way. Now in this world there's nothing" Hayden's words catch in her throat as the tears fall "it's just... nothing. I'm sorry" 

"What've i told ya about sayin sorry for things ya cant change, and there ain' nothin ta be sorry for. If i took anythin from tha', its tha' yer tha bravest girl I've ever met, and i promise ya, ya ain't never, ever gonna feel scared or alone like tha' again alrigh'?"

Her heart breaks at his words "I am sorry for not telling you though, and im sorry you'll never--" Knowing what she's about to say he lifts her chin to look at him.

"Naw, look at me. I went through my entire life followin Merle around, never havin' anyone else, knowin' that i wasn't gon' find anyone else and I'd accepted tha', i was fine with tha'" Daryl can feel his heartbeat increase as he tries to tell her how he feels  
"What im tryna say is, i never expected ta find someone like ya, as long as i have ya, i don' need no one else, nothin' else" He means it, "I met ya and it's like i understand what livin' is, i understand what those stupid movies i always hated were talkin' about" This makes Hayden smile at the thought of Daryl watching rom coms "i just, I love ya so damn much girl, I'll do anythin for ya"

And there it is, the words she's been dying to hear, dying to tell him. But making sure he was ready to hear them first.

She sighs smiling feeling her chest feel the relief "Finally" She pushes her lips onto his giving him a passionate kiss "i love you" Hayden says as she pulls away looking into his eyes.

"Here" she goes to pass him the lighter but he takes her hand wrapping it around it so shes grasping it.

"Naw, its yers"

The moment is perfect until they hear a commotion by the basement seeing people running about. 

Hayden knows theres about be another situatuon to deal with and curses the cause of the disruption in her head - the moment was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yasss they said it! 👏
> 
> So Hayden was like an agony aunt in this chapter haha
> 
> Writing this chapter made laugh, cry and smile. 
> 
> I loved Denise and thought she was such a good character and i loved her and Daryl's scenes together
> 
> I hope you guys liked it!


	17. Hilltop

Jesus' news of another settlement had everyone shocked and surprised. They couldn't imagine another place like this, it was already luck that they had this one but with the promise of provisions, which they were running dangerously low on, they couldn't pass up an opportunity for more.

Daryl was filling up the RV ready for the journey to this new place when Denise appeared with a bag of what looked like dried puke inside. 

"Here" Daryl turns to see her holding the bag towards him "Homemade oat cake. Complex carbohydrates, omega-3s" 

"Naw, I'm good" Daryl instantly turns his nose up at the offer shaking his head, screwing the tops on the stuff he was filling up "We're gon' make a pit stop. I'll pick up somethin' then"

"Like rabies?" This makes him turn to face her giving her a look.

"Is this 'cus I tried to get you tha' stuff?"

"Yeah" Denise nods "And you remind me of someone I used to know"

Daryl sighs and grabs the bag in his hand taking a look at the contents "Well, I hope it tastes better than it looks" He looks back to Denise "'cus it looks like shit" He says, he still places it in his pocket for safe keeping.

"Shits still better than roadkill" Daryl wipes his hands on his rag with a blank expression "Okay, maybe, just eat it" She brushes him off and walks away.

Shaking his head at her, he looks to the side to see Hayden walking over. She somehow still looks amazing despite having not slept at all. Her messy hair is put in a plait, which swings over her shoulder, she makes wearing just a simple grey vest and black jeans look like it belongs on a catwalk. 

She gives him a smile, still on cloud nine after their conversation last night. "If she wasn't with my best friend i would definitely be worried she had a little crush on you" Hayden says as she leans on the RV as Daryl closes it.

He shakes his head yet again "Shut up" 

This makes Hayden smile more "I'm serious Mr Studmuffin" she pokes at his muscular arms feeling a little electricity from touching them. 

Daryl scoffs "Stop" he whacks her playfully with his rag as if to shoo her. 

Hayden laughs softly and leans off the RV "So, what do you think about all this?" She asks him

"I dunno" He shrugs "not sure we can trust 'im yet" he says meaning Jesus "But we 'gon find out, c'mon" he gestured to the RV with a nod and Hayden makes her way round the vehicle, hot on her heels Daryl whistles to catch everyone's attention that they were ready to go, as he turns around Hayden's ass becomes very prominent as she climbs up the step and with quick thinking Daryl playfully whacks her again, this time on the butt, with his rag.

This makes Hayden gasp and turn around meeting a smirking Daryl, she smirks back and says quietly "You better watch yourself, Mr Dixon" She boops him on the nose her finger.

Daryl internally and silently groans as Hayden turns back to climb inside giving him another show of her amazing butt.

\---

Hayden was so tired, she had pulled her shoes off and she could feel Daryl smiling from his spot in the RV. She was seated next to Abraham sitting to the side so she could lean on the window and try to sleep whilst keeping her back up against the wood.

After a while of not being able to sleep eventhough desperately trying , she finally stretched and opened her eyes to see Abraham squinting and frowning his eyes at Glenn and a sleeping Maggie who sat opposite them, Glenn with his hand on her stomach.

Hayden felt a twinge in her belly at the sight, she was so happy and excited for them but it just reminded her of what she wouldn't experience.

Before she could think on it any longer, Abraham interuppted her thoughts by speaking "Hey" he was looking at Glenn who looked back to him "Can i ask you a question?"

"Sure"

Abraham moved forward as if it was a secret and Glenn leaned in suspiciously making sure not to wake his sleeping wife.  
Hayden could still hear Abraham though as he said "When you were, uh, pouring the Bisquick, were you trying to make pancakes?" 

This made Hayden snigger and Abraham whipped his head round to her, she mouths "Sorry" and holds her hand up to say carry on.

"Uhhh...yes?" Glenn replies with an unsure tone and then it finally clicks with what he meant. "Oh, okay, um... it's something that we talked about, yeah. Why?"

"No, I just... Well, given the precarious state of affairs on any given Sunday, I am damn near floored that you or anyone else would have the cojones to make a call like that" 

Hayden listens with a confused mind, why the hell was he so interested?

"I mean, well... we're trying to build something, me and her. All of us" Glenn says which makes Hayden smile, he notices this and smiles back.

"For the record, I see rain coming, I'm wearing galoshes" This makes Haydens eyes roll "I double up" Hayden makes a grossed out face and groans as the image of him and Rosita floods her mind, making Glenn have to bite back a grin.

"Yo, Rick, what's goin' on?" Hayden hears Daryls voice behind her as he looks out of the winow. She moves the blinds apart and sees a car upturned and people, now walkers, hanging out of it. 

"We got a crash ahead. Looks like it just happened" Rick replies to him.

"It's one of ours" Jesus runs down the aisle to the RV exit whilst the group give eachother looks as if to say, stay alert, this could be anything. Making sure she has her knife, Hayden puts her boots back on and exits out of the door Daryl making sure to stay close to her as they take in the bloody scene.

Rick pulls out out a gun on Jesus as they check out the area. "If this is a trick, it won't end well for you"

Jesus holds his hands up immediately "My people are in trouble, they don't--" he corrects himself "we don't have a lot of fighters" Jesus tries to assure the group "I know how it looks, but I'll play it out. Can I borrow a gun?"

"Naw" Daryl answers for Rick "We got tracks righ' here" Hayden looks as he points to footprints embedded into the ground which they follow to an abandoned building

Rick bangs on the door "They gotta be in there" Jesus says frantically.

"We moving in or what?" Rick asks the group to which Hayden pulls out her knife ready.

"How da we know this ain' firecrackers in a trash can?" Daryl asks as he surveys the building moving closer to the door.

"You don't" says Jesus

"We'll get your people,you're staying here with one of us"

He looks around at the group and Hayden shrugs as she says "That's the deal"

"Will you stay?" Glenn asks to Maggie

"Yeah. Y'all go. Just be careful" 

Rick handcuffs Jesus as he says "Just hurry"

Rick looks to Maggie "You hear me whistle, shoot him" She raises her gun to him and the group make their way inside.

\---

Hayden and Daryl make their way from the rest scoping the back of the building, as they turn down a corridor a walker jumps out. From his position Daryl pushes her shoulder back and lunges forward pushing his knife in its head. Another one comes from the other way and Hayden pushes it into the wall stabbing it.

Hearing a noise from the back room they nod to eachother and enter it, finding a man crouching in the corner. Daryl grabs him to try and coax him to come with them  
"C'mon"

"We're with Jesus" Hayden tries to calm him down and make him see he can trust them. 

"I can't go with you. I'm looking for my friend. He's close, and he's hurt from the crash" Hayden and Daryl share a look and nod to the man who slowly stands up to follow them.

Hayden hears a noise down the hall so pops her torch up to see Abraham pinning a man up against the wall, they all run up to him, Hayden taps him on the shoulder. "Abe come on" She looks at his shocked face and nods to get him to run along with them, helping him carry the injured individual he had against the wall.

\---  
After saving the group with the apparent doctor, they made their way again. However, they become stuck in mud, Jesus smiles and stands as he alerts the group that they have in fact arrived. 

This time, Hayden picks up her bow and arrows and pops her handgun in her holster. They exit the RV and see wooden planks and logs built up high to form secure walls.

"That's us. That's the Hilltop"

\---

After a minor disagreement with the guards the group make their way into "Barrington House" which is apparently the safehouse for Hilltop. The outside was filled with FEMA trucks and there were peope working all over the greenery. Hayden wasn't sure what to think yet and her thoughts were more muddled when they met Gregory who she thought was super weird, telling them to wash up, Jesus showed them where to.

Hayden was exploring one of the lower bedrooms when she heard footsteps from the foyer, she was about to open the door when she heard Abraham speak.

"How long do you think Rick and Michonne been ugging bumplies?" She heard him say to someone.

Of course, she had been so busy focused on this new place that she completely forgot about the group's two new love birds and how they were caught out last night.

"I dunno" She heard Daryl reply, being able to see his blushed face in her head which made her smile.

"Ya ever think about it? Settling down?" Hayden furrows her brows at where he was taking this conversation. "I know ya got somethin' with Hayden, but that's just... fun right?" Is that what everyone thought? They were just fun? Is that what Daryl thought? 

"Naw" Daryl replied which made Hayden sigh a bit "she ain' jus' a bit of fun, she's much more than tha' " She blushes and smiles, she hears footsteps sounding like they are walking away, she hopes it's Abraham, however when she opens the door he's there, it was Daryl who left.

She looks to him and he nods, she approaches him "Look, i don't know what's going on with you and Rosita" Abraham shifts "But leave me and Daryl out of it"

"Hayden look--"

Hayden holds up her hand "Just leave it, and please. Speak to Rosita about whatever mid life crisis you seem to be having" She turns and leaves him to his thoughts.

\---  
With Maggie's attempts at making a deal with Gregory failing, the group and Jesus discussed waiting a few days and making him come around to the idea.

Whilst the discussion was happening, it was interuppted by the sounds of shouting and a member of Hilltop telling them that some people had returned. The group ran outside to see what the commotion was.

The men who had returned were saying that one of them had died and one was being held hostage by a man who was called "Negan", Hayden recognised this name from the story Daryl told her about the group that stopped him, Sasha and Abe. It sounded like Hilltop had a dodgy deal going with some people, Hayden wondered if this was why they "seemed" to be doing so well.

"He asked me to deliver you a message, im sorry" The man spoke to Gregory and drove a knife into his stomach, to which Rick instantly jumped onto this guy knocking him to the ground and punching him.

Hayden unclipped her knife putting it up ready, another guy knocked Rick off and in turn Abraham tackled him but when the other guy took power and tried choking him Hayden and Daryl ran over. As Daryl dragged him off and snapped his arm, Hayden knelt down holding her arm round his neck putting her blade to his throat. 

"Hey! Off him or i slit this guy's throat" Hayden shouts to the guy straddling Rick and he looks over, as he thinks Rick drives his knife up to his neck stabbing it and blood pours all over him.

Hayden pushes the guy she has forward letting him go and stands to see Daryl silently checking she's okay to which she nods. She looks around to see everyone gawking at Rick covered in blood.

"What?" Rick grunts as he looks around the Hilltop.

\---  
After Jesus managed the diffuse everyone the group made it in into the house to discuss what was really going on with Hilltop.

"We heard the name Negan" Rick says what Hayden was thinking "A while back, Daryl and Abraham had a run-in with his men. Who is he?"

"Negan's the head of a group of people he calls the Saviors. As soon as the walls were built, the Saviors showed up. They met with Gregory on behalf of their boss. They made a lot of demands, even more threats. And he killed one of us, Rory. He was 16 years old. They beat him to death right in front of us. Said we needed to understand, right off the bat. Gregory's not exactly good at confrontation. He's not the leader I would've chosen, but he helped make this place what it is, and the people like him"

"He made the deal" Maggie says from the back.

"Half of everything. Our supplies, our crops, our livestock, it goes to the Saviors" what type of sicko was this guy to beat someone that young to death in front of their people and then take all of this shit. Hayden already hated this Negan.

"And what do you get in return?" Glenn asks.

"They don't attack this place. They don't kill us"

"Why not jus' kill 'em?" Daryl leans on the back of the chair where Hayden is sat.

"Most of the people here don't even know how to fight, even if we had ammo"

"How many people does Negan have?" Hayden asks as she leans forwards slightly and she feels Daryl playing with her plait a bit, making her brain smile.

"We don't know. We've seen groups as big as 20"

"Now, hold up" Daryl stands up fully and Hayden hates the universe for making him stop playing with her hair. "So, they show up, they kill a kid, and ya give 'em half of everything?" He points to Jesus and Hayden shakes her head and this crazy deal they have "These dicks jus' got a good story. The bogeyman, he ain' shit" 

"Well, how do you know?" 

"A month ago, we took his guys out PDQ. Left them in pieces and puddles" Abraham says gesturing to the floor.

"Ya know, we'll do it. If we go get yer man back, kill Negan, take out his boys, will ya hook us up? We want food, medicine, and one of them cows" Daryl says a bit too confidently for Hayden's liking. She was all up for this but really who knew what they were getting into?

"Confrontation's never been something we've had trouble with" Rick soldifies Daryl's statement and Hayden leans back against the couch closing her eyes wanting to shut everything out.

She feels the smallest tickle as Daryl resumes playing with her plait, more comforting this time.

"I'll take it to Gregory"  
\---  
Finally getting a deal and some starting supplies the group make their way home. Hayden snuggles between Abraham and Daryl and rests her head on his shoulder.

Glenn and Maggie are smiling at a picture which Hayden can only assume is their ultrasound. Michonne smiles at it and passes it forward to Daryl who looks at it hesistantly as if not wanting to take it. Hayden sees this and leans her hand out to take it. Upon seeing the picture of the smallest ball imaginable, her breath hitches but... she's happy.

She smiles at the picture and to Glenn and Maggie who smile back to her, she feels Daryl's hand move to her thigh and rub his thumb over as if to say "i got you". She passes the picture to Abraham and leans back on Daryl who looks down to his hand and just below, he sees Hayden's naked feet on the hard floor, her purple toenails stretching and he smiles when he sees the little flame on her big toe.

She really was everything he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy mother this was long
> 
> Wooo we at Hilltop bitches!
> 
> Enjoy guys x


	18. The Outpost

Daryl and Hayden were huddled in bed after a steamy session of love making. Hayden lay her head on Daryl's chest and she could hear his raised heartbeat. She traced her finger over his chest and torso hearing him hum in response.

She smiles and rolls to her front so she is looking at him, he moves the hair stuck to her face away looking at her flushed skin and swollen lips. 

"How come everytime we do this i feel like it's gonna be the last time?" Hayden voices her concerns as every moment they spend together feels like the last. She wanted forever with Daryl but that possibility was getting slimmer everyday.

"If tha's yer way of tryna get round two outta me, yer gonna have ta give me at least an hour girl" Hayden rolls her eyes swatting his chest trying to hold back a grin as she was trying to be serious.

"You know what i mean" she rests her chin on him looking up through her lashes "I wish i could live on the beach with you and we could grow old together... with a dog" her eyes beam at the word 'dog'

Daryl chuckles stroking her hair, Hayden looked like she belonged on the beach, sea water in her wavy hair and the waves crashing against her soft, tanned skin "Sounds like heaven ta me" Hayden smiles back but something in her face looks worried "Ya know i won't let anythin' happen ta ya, righ'?"

"Yes Batman" she jokes, but the sentiment is there, she knows he'll keep her safe no matter what.

"I love ya Hayden" Daryl kisses the top of her head.

Hayden smiles into his skin "I love you too" she says making sure he knows she means it.

\---

The morning soon came and the group began scouring the area for a walker head they could pass off as Gregory so they could execute their plan. Hayden sat with Daryl on the car hood, Tara stood close by. 

She observed as Rosita as she walked with a moody face and seemed to have a stern conversation with Carol, she didn't look like herself.

Hayden taps Tara on the shoulder who turns to face her "'sup?" 

"What's up with Rosita? She looks like she's on edge, like she hasn't slept" she says as she takes in her red eyes and pale complexion which is normally a lovely olive colour.

Tara steps in a bit closer "Eugene said her and Abe had a fight, that he walked out with a packed bag" Hayden sighs feeling sorry for Rosita, she knew Abraham was acting weird when they were at Hilltop.

"I'm gonna talk to her" Hayden hops down off the hood and walks to Rosita "Hey, what's going on?" She places on her shoulder for comfort which she immediately shrugs off "is it Abraham? He was acting strange on our trip to Hilltop" 

Rosita whips her head round to her "and you didn't tell me? You just jumped straight into bed with Daryl huh?"

Hayden was frowning at this point confused by where the hell this was going. She was coming to make sure her friend was okay and it wasn't her place to get involved "Hey it wasn't like that i--"

"Stop pretending like you care Hayden" she was taken aback by Rosita's words and didn't know how to respond "So just go back to your perfect boyfriend and leave me alone" Rosita walks off and Hayden scoffs turning around to find Tara and Daryl looking at her from their spots as she returns.

"Y'alrigh'?" She hears Daryl ask.

"Just peachy" she says heaving herself back onto the cars hood feeling Tara's hand rubbing her back.

\---  
The atmosphere on the way to the outpost is chilling and silent. Hayden's head was still spinning from the day and she was not in the best mood. Daryl was helping as he traced 'i love you' over and over again onto her thigh as they were on their way. 

Or maybe it wasn't helping?

Maybe it was making her feel worse and sick. If this plan didn't go right, this could be the end.

Hayden didn't have much time to think as they arrived at the place. She gave Tara a quick hug "Be careful" Tara whispered to her. Hayden pulled back to look at her.

"You too dude" She replied giving her a fist bump earning a smile. Rosita just walks on ignoring them both.

As the Hilltoppers do their bit of the plan, the others stay on alert hidden away. Hayden had spent the rest of the day playing with the rifle, making sure she learnt every nook and cranny of it.

She hears whistling and a faint gurgle as she looks over to see Daryl slitting the guards throat and after they move in closer to hide the other guard comes out with the hostage and Michonne stabs him signalling them to come out of cover. Making herself the last one to enter being partnered with Daryl, which was a term he had set, Hayden approached the door that he was holding open. He held her back slightly looking at her "Ya stay close okay?" He may be talking to her like a child but she nods anyway.

They enter holding up their rifles, Daryl opens the first door, signalling to her that there's one in the room and he'll take care of it, she nods guarding the door. After a quick kill Daryl exits and they make their way down to the next one.

Hayden opens the door slowly seeing two awake people as the light from the hallway pours in, she turns to signal two to Daryl and he nods. They both enter and Hayden goes to take the one on the right, hovering her knife over his head she gets ready, but as Daryl does his, the man below her slowly stirs and opens his eyes and as he does Hayden's breathe catches when they connect eyes.

Her brain floods back to the forest floor where she could see the man below her holding her arm down as his friend ripped her tshirt off. His mouth in a great big smile, his teeth bearing. She could feel the groud digging into her back and the feel the knife as it was dragging across her stomach, the blood trickling out.

Her breathing becomes quicker and she doesn't even hear him say "what the--" cut off quickly by Daryl behind her stabbing him as he pushes Hayden out of the way. He looks up from him to see Hayden frozen and shaking holding her knife.

"Tha' hell ya doin'?! He almos' killed ya!" He whispers as loud as he possibly can, but it doesn't even register in her brain as she looks at him blankly. Daryl shakes his head and moves past her into the hallway, making sure to keep a safe distance between her and him as he goes into the oppsosite room.

Hayden only moves when she hears an alarm and bullets pounding. She shakes herself and moves out of the room to join the fight. As she enters the hallway, she's quickly shoved against the wall,her rifle dropping to the floor and a guy has a shotgun using it to try and choke her. She struggles against him raising her leg to kick him off her, keeping hold of the shotgun so it is in her possesion and aiming and shooting it at his head, blood splattering on the floor behind him.

Throwing the gun on the floor and picking up her rifle she runs down the hall to see Daryl running back her way, Rick and Michonne fighting their way along. As Daryl sees her, he relieves a breath and they both move down towards their group.

They kill a few more saviors and after they check around to see no more, they wait a bit after they reach the exit to catch breaths.

\---

When they finally exit the outpost it is bright and they run out and scope the area. Once it is clear, Glenn talks to Heath about delaying his run with Tara but they go ahead with it anyway, Tara giving Hayden the biggest hug possible "Please look after Denise"

"Of course" She nods but can't bring herself to smile after what just happened in the outpost.

After Tara and Heath leave, the group hear a motorcycle in the distance and as they look over they see its Daryl's "Son 'a bitch" she hears him say as a couple of the group shoot at the bike, Hayden's brain not in this universe.

She completely fizzles out of the situation finding a nearby wall and sliding down it to sit with her head in her hands. Seeing the guy had brought it all back, the lonliness, the pain and the horror.

She blanks out everything but then she hears from the saviors walkie talkie  
"Lower your gun, prick. You, with the Colt Python" She says referring to Rick "All of you, lower your weapons right now"

Rick shakily picks up the radio as he says "Come on out, lets talk"

"We're not coming out, but we will talk" Great who was this bitch now? "We've got a Carol and a Maggie. I'm thinking that's something you want to chat about"

Hayden threw her head back in frustration against the wall as everyone lowered their weapons.

\---  
Daryl notices Hayden sat on the ground by herself and kneels in front of her feeling saddened by what had gone down, he hadn't meant to snap but seeing her like that and an inch from that guy switching he just felt anger "Ya wanna tell me wha' happened?" Daryl asks and Hayden just looks blankly ahead "Shit, i knew ya shouldn't a come" he shakes his head.

Hayden scoffs "Will you stop treating me like a child?" She says putting emphasis on the word 'child'. She was sick of him thinking she was some precious glass that could break at any minute.

"Ya gonna stop actin' like one then?" He replies his voice getting louder. Hayden pushes him back with her hands and stands up stomping away, all she wanted was some comfort but Daryl had no idea what had just happened.

He figured it was too much for her and that she just couldnt go ahead, but she was so strong he didn't understand and he certainly didn't understand women's minds, so he left her to sulk.

\---  
After managing to track the building down that they thought Carol and Maggie were trapped in. The doors opened as they all held up their rifles ready to attack. They are relieved to see the two people they were missing. Hayden smiled to Maggie as she rubbed her shoulder as she hugged Glenn.

She looked over to Carol to see Daryl lifting her chin to check she was okay and pulling her in for a hug cradling her head. Hayden knew Carol had just been through hell, but she had just been through her own version.

She had no right to feel jealous really but that didn't stop the pain in her chest as the man she loved cradled another woman in his arms, where she desperately needed to be.

She didn't take her eyes off him even when Rick put down "Negan". He never met her eyes back.

That hurt more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear trouble in paradise!
> 
> So i am so excited for the next chapter that I've already started, hopefully i can post it soon!


	19. The Apothecary

Daryl was sat down on the steps of the house after checking his bike over and was joined by Carol who had apparently started smoking. As they sat and smoked Carol spoke about his bike and the people he helped which he never should've. 

"How's Hayden?" Daryl faces forward, he hadn't spoken to her since the outpost, not knowing what to do or what to say. After being inches from losing her, his feelings were becoming overbearing.He shrugs. Carol had noticed she hadn't stayed over and that Daryl was suspiciously quieter than usual. "You gonna speak to her?"

He shrugs again grunting "Dunno what ta say" Carol puts her arm on his shoulder and rubs.

"You will when the time comes pookie" She kisses him on the head and stands up to leave, leaving her carton of cigarettes behind for Daryl.

\---  
Hayden is walking down the road when she sees Spencer following Rosita round like a pup. She was relieved she got rid of the attention on her, she just hoped Rosita had a good enough idea of the type of guy he was and not go there. She missed her desperately, as well as Tara. 

She needed someone to speak to about what happened, maybe she should speak to Daryl.

She turns around to see Daryl and Carol talking and that idea goes straight out the window. Her anger rises as they haven't even spoken themselves but he seems to have no problem talking to her. She reaches boiling point when she sees Carol kiss him on the head.

\---

Daryl sees Hayden down the road walking away from his direction, so he jogs to catch up to her unable to handle this situation any longer "Hey can we talk?" Hayden laughs in jest.

"Sure your wife will be okay with that?" She knows it's petty but she can't even help the overbearing feelings she has. It's not Carol's fault in the slightest, it just wasn't helping her situation.

"Ya know what, fuckin' forget it. Find me when ya grow up" Daryl points at her and goes to walk away.

"Maybe Abraham was right" He turns back at her words "Mayhe I am just a bit of fun, maybe you should settle down"

Daryl scoffs shaking his head "Well when ya were eavesdroppin' ya would have heard what i said ta him. Or are ya jus' that dumb?"

"Eurgh! You are SUCH an asshole!" She steps towards him.

"Don' start sumthin' ya can't finish darlin'" He grins fakely to Hayden squiting his eyes to her.

This sends Hayden over the edge "I am going to shove 'that' motorcycle so far up your--" She shouts at him and as if directly on cue Denise does what she does best and interupts them.

She looks between them both seeing red faces and annoyed glares "Look sorry to ruin this domestic but I was wondering if you guys could help me"

\---  
Denise told them both about the apothecary place that could be valuable to them, normally spending the day with Daryl would be just what Hayden wanted but right now,it was a big no.

"It isn't that far. I just wanna check" The way she said it made it out like she wanted to go and she was no way near ready to come, but she had to learn some day she supposed "And you and Hayden aren't out scavenging or pulling shifts"

"I'll go" Daryl grunts and Hayden scoffs at this, thinking he would just go by himself and everything would be fine.

"Typical" Hayden says and Daryl gives her a look but chooses to ignore it.

"How much time you spend out there?" He gestures to the wall.

"None"

"Forget it"

"I can ID the meds" Denise really wanted to prove herself and she was probably sick of being stuck in here "I know how to use a machete now, i've seen roamers up close. I'm ready" Daryl looks to Hayden for an answer but he doesn't recieve one. "I'll go alone, if I have to"

"You'll die alone" Daryl replies, being as blunt as possible 

"I'm asking you 'both' to make sure I don't" She looks between them both as she silently begs them both to come.

"As long as you drive" Hayden shrugs to him and with that Daryl nods to Denise who looks happy with the decision, Daryl walks to get prepared and Hayden turns to Denise "I'm only doing this for Tara" Denise nods to her as a thanks.

\---  
Hayden instantly regrets the decision of letting Daryl drive as the truck keeps jittering everytime he changes gear making her cringe.

"It-- uh" Denise gestures to the steering wheel from the middle of them. 

"Wha'?" Daryl asks

Denise shakes her head as she holds up her hands "Forget it"

As Daryl fidgets with the gears they somehow sound worse than before and it makes Hayden have to cough back a snigger but it obviously wasn't well hidden.

"Ya got sumthin' ya wanna say girl?" He says to Hayden in an annoyed tone as poor Denise sits in the middle of the aruguing couple.

"Nope" Hayden says popping the 'p' "Do you? Oh wait who am i kidding? Even if you did you wouldn't tell me right?" I mean she could hardly talk about not speaking but she really wasn't in the mood for him and just wanted to annoy him at this point.

She can hear Daryl practically holding back his anger, his knuckles turning white at his grip on the wheel "Ya wanna walk?" Denise looks between both the idiots wanting the seats to swallow her. Hayden chooses to stay silent looking out the window. Daryl looks to Denise again "Now c'mon wha'?" He asks nodding to the gears.

\---  
Hayden actually thanked the world that there was a tree in the way of the road so she didn't have to listen to them gears anymore. 

Daryl shoved a bag and a rifle into Hayden's hands walked towards the road ahead "Tha' truck ain' gonna make it past this tree. C'mon, let's walk" 

"Hold up. Looks like a straight shot if we follow the tracks"

Daryl turns around to face "No. No tracks. We'll take tha road"

Hayden speaks up trying to reason with the stubborn man "That's twice as far" 

"Go whichever way ya like" He points to her shooing them "I ain' taking no tracks" Hayden throws a middle finger up to his back flipping him off as he stomps away.

Daryl made the annoying choice and Denise had followed him so Hayden made her way down there herself and arrived quicker than them both. Daryl walks past not even giving her a second look, however Denise stays back to walk with her.

"I didn't mean to pick him over you back there. It's just--" Denise tries to explain but Hayden doesn't need her to so cuts her off.

"You're holding it wrong" She points to her machete as they start to walk "Like this" They pause briefly whilst Hayden adjusts it in her hand before carrying on.

"Thanks. Who taught you? You know, how to fight?" Denise asks.

"Myself, kinda just picked everything up" Hayden pushes her alone days back in her mind, the man at the outpost desperately trying to claw his way back in.

Denise nods "Look i know you two aren't exactly talking but i really appreciate you coming"

Hayden smiles softly, she really liked Denise, she could see why Tara loved her "Like i said, for Tara"

\---  
The three arrive at the apothecary and Daryl knocks on the door to see if there are any surprise visitors. He hears no noise so turns to Denise "Me and her are gonna do this" he gestures to Hayden without looking at her "you're gonna stay back, got it?"

"Oh wow, aren't i lucky!" Hayden was pushing Daryl, and he was near to breaking point. He brushes her off again focusing on getting these meds.

When they get inside, there are no walkers they can see, but they do hear Denise gag from behind them. "We gon' find out what ya had for breakfast" Daryl asks.

"Oatmeal" Denise replies making Hayden grin.

Hayden scans the area with her torch, searching the shelfs, finding lots of weird trinklets. Her attention is drawn to Daryl trying to open the pharmacy shutter with his crowbar.

Once they're over the counter her and Daryl start piling all the meds into bags. Hayden reaches for some tablets at the same time he does and there fingers brush slightly, she shakes off the feeling she has. They both look at eachother, but they look away when they both hear a thud, coming from what sounds like a closet.

Her and Daryl both peer over the counter to listen closer "Sounds like just one" Hayden says, with Daryl agreeing they both go back to searching.

"Ya ready ta talk yet?" Daryl asks quietly to Hayden as they continue packing. Hayden remains silent and he can't take much more so grabs her shoulder to gently face him "C'mon, talk ta me. It's me" He rubs her shoulder softly

Hayden swallows and looks around as if someone was listening looking back to Daryl and only seeing love in his eyes, no anger. "It was him" Daryl looks at her confused "The man i was going to kill. He was one of my attackers from" She gestures to her belly area.

Daryl's hand falls from her shoulder and he begins feeling awful, like someone just stabbed him in the chest. If he knew that was the guy, he would've strangled him with his insides. He promised himself he'd hurt whoever hurt her. He gave him an easy death, he should have suffered and he never would have snapped at her, he shouldn't have anyway. "Hayden why didn't ya--" 

"Say something?" Hayden chokes out and shrugs "We had bigger problems" she goes to turn but he turns her back.

"Naw, ya speak ta me, about anythin'. Yer my girl and ya don' get ta jus' decide that yer problems don' matter" Daryl was going off on an angry tangent and Hayden was still focusing on the 'my girl' part which made her heart flutter "Why didn't ya--" Before he can finish Hayden flings herself on him attaching her lips to his. It was probably the worst timing ever but hearing him say 'my girl' sent both her brain and hormones into meltdown. She grabs onto him pushing all her energy into him.

Before Daryl can even react she pulls away to continue packing but Daryl pulls her back, he leans in to kiss her again, his hands in her hair and their lips are together for a second before something smashing on the floor alerts them.

They run to the counter to see Denise in a panic. "Hey, you okay?" Hayden asks concerned over to her as she looks like she's seen a ghost. She nods and quickly runs out of the building.

\---

Deciding to resume their moment of passion at a more suitable time, Daryl and Hayden pack everything away as quickly as they can and go to meet Denise outside who is crouched down against the wall.

Daryl and Hayden share a look to eachother "Hey, ya did good findin' this place" Daryl says as Hayden crouches in front of Denise.

"It's okay to feel like you are" She takes her hand in hers "This is what it's like now, i know it's probably a shock to you and i could sit here and tell you 'we told you so' but that won't achieve anything, i just want you to know it's okay" She squeezes her hand and Denise nods standing up.

\---

Deciding on the tracks this time, the group make their way down, Denise trailing a bit behind. Daryl reaches his free hand to Hayden's intertwining their fingers together and bringing her hand to his mouth placing a gentle kiss making her lip quirk.

They both turn at Denise's voice "Hey! Theres a cooler in there!" She points to a run down car "There might be somthing we can use inside!"

"Denise we got enough it's fine!" Hayden shouts trying to egg her to come.

"Ain' worth tha trouble" Daryl says supporting Hayden's statement. They both turn to carry on walking hoping Denise will follow.

After walking a bit further Daryl stops Hayden with his hand, thanks to his super sonic hearing, he hears Denise struggling. Hayden hears it just about and they both run back towards the car, throwing their rifles down and grabbing their knives when they reach her.

"No don't!" Denise shouts as she straddles a walker struggling to put it down. She finally does as she stabs it in the skull. 

Denise stands to face them only to throw up the oatmeal she mentioned earlier today making Daryl shift and pick up his rifle. "Threw up on my glasses" Hayden looked to Daryl in disbelief who watches as Denise goes to cooler and picks out the contents.

"Wha' tha hell was tha'?!" Denise picks up a can in triumph which Hayden guesses is for Tara "Ya coulda died righ' there ya know tha'?!" Daryl shouts.

"Yeah i do" Denise says nonchalantly.

"Are ya hearin' me?!"

"Who gives a shit?!" Denise's tone throws Hayden and Daryl aback "You both could've died killing those saviours!" Hayden swallows the bile rising in her throat remembering it. "But you didn't! You wanna live you take chances" Denise gestures with her arms "That's what i did!"

"For a couple a damn sodas?" Daryl asks

Denise brushes past him as she says "Nope" holding up one can "just this one.

Hayden and Daryl look at eachother and she sighs "If she wasn't Tara's girlfriend, I'd be seriously losing my shit now" She takes a deep breathe reminding herself and heads towards Denise, Daryl following.

"Denise, what was that?" Hayden tries to ask understandingly but it comes out slightly harsh.

"Do you have any clue what that was to me, what this whole thing is to me?!" Denise raises her voice to them both "See, I have training in this shit. I'm not making it up as I go along, like with the stitches and the surgery and the--" She turns to Daryl and points "I asked you to come with me because you're brave like my brother and sometimes you actually make me feel safe" Daryl looks down kicking the dirt unable to take the information in.

"And i asked you to come" She points to Hayden "Because you're so god damn strong! I wish i was more like you, you're like Lara Croft or some shit!" Hayden sighs looking at Denise unloading her shit, she wasn't as strong as she thought.

"I could've gone with Tara. I could've told her I loved her, but I didn't because I was afraid" Denise looked between them both "Instead i had to spend the day listening to two people who obviously love eachother to death, argue, when there is so much shit going on and they can't put it aside for one second! Hayden and Daryl look to the ground feeling guilty.

"You know what's stupid?" She laughs "Not coming out here, not facing my shit. And it makes me sick that you guys aren't even trying because you're strong and you're smart and you're both really good people, and if you don't wake up--" An bolt pierces Denise's eye and Hayden's jaw flies open, a whimper escaping her. "And face your" She falls forward into Daryl's arms who slowly moves her to the floor. Hayden throws her rifle up aiming in the direction the bolt came from, her hands shaking.

A large group of men come from the greenery holding guns. A man with a half burnt face emerges throwing Eugene down to his knees holding Daryl's crossbow. This is the asshole he tried to help "You drop 'em now" Hayden sees Daryl lower his gun as his eyes never leave him, his jaw tightening.

Hayden lowers her aswell knowing they were far too outnumbered.

"Well, hell"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg eurgh dwight!
> 
> This is like one of my fave eps, apart from Denise dying 😭
> 
> Hope everyone is liking what I'm doing!
> 
> Enjoy guys! Im writing like a tornado recently 🌪


	20. Locked Out Of Heaven

"You got something to say to me?" This man says directing to Daryl, Hayden looks at Daryl's chest rising and falling fast as he stares down the guy "You gonna clear the air? Step up on that high horse?" He waits for an answer "No, you don't talk much" He nods to his group of men that come and snatch their weapons and bags, two of them circling Hayden grabbing at her rifle, grinning as they pat her down which makes her feel sick.

He looks down to his hand holding the crossbow showing it to the pair "Still getting the hang of her" Just who did this guy think he was walking around with Daryl's crossbow? "Kicks like a bitch, but--"

"I should've done it" Daryl rasps out not taking his eyes off him.

"Oh, what's that? Seriously, I didn't catch what you said" he says with a slight grin on his face.

"I should've killed ya"

"Yeah, you probably should've. So, here we are. Kind of begs the question, right? Who brought this on who? I mean, I get that you'll just have to take my word for this, but, she wasn't even the one I was aiming for" Hayden has to clench her fists to stop her lunging towards this asshole as the thought of him shooting Daryl entered her mind. It was hurting her enough losing Denise.

"Like I said, kicks like a bitch" He smirks making Hayden cringe "It's nothing personal. Look, this isn't how we like to start new business arrangements, but, well, you pricks kind of set the tone, didn't you?"

Hayden was sick of this prick talking and just wanted to shut him up so he could get to the point "What do you want?" She asks through gritted teeth to the man who just killed her best friends girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, darlin', I didn't catch your name. I'm D, or Dwight. You can call me either" She wants to throw up all over his face at the use of 'darlin' there's only man who can call her that. "So. What's your name?"

"Ya don' need ta know" Daryl answers for her, wanting to cave this guys face in.

Dwight continues looking at her for an answer "Hayden. What do you want?" she finally answers after giving him a glare.

"Well, Hayden,it's not what I want. It's what you and Daryl are going to do" Her mind shivers about what he's going to say. "You're going to let us into your little complex. It looks like it's just beautiful in there" Her mind goes to all the people in there like Carl and Judith "And then you're going to let us take whatever and whoever we want, or we blow Eugene's brains out" He gestures to Eugene who's shaking like a leaf kneeling on the floor "And then his" He points to Daryl "And then yours" and then to her. "Or maybe I'll make him watch whilst we put a bullet through that pretty head a yours" It takes all of Daryl's energy not to rip Dwight's head off his body and to stay in his spot.

"I hope it doesn't come to that, really. Nobody else has to die. We just try and start with one. You know,maximum impact to get our point across" Hayden can hear Eugene's heavy breathing from where she is "What's it gonna be? You tell me"

Before anyone can answer Eugene pipes up "You wanna kill someone, you start with our companion hiding over there behind the oil barrels. He's a first-class a-hole and he deserves it so much more than us three" Hayden furrows her brows to Daryl and then the barrels that Eugene was talking about.

Dwight takes out his handgun and sends one of his men to check it out. As he's distracted Eugene leans to bite down on Dwight's balls and he screams out in pain. Bullets start appearing from behind the barrels taking the saviours down. 

Daryl grabs Hayden's attention nodding to the two men in front of them with their back to them, she nods back and they both run forward grabbing the men's knives from their holsters and slitting their throat almost in sync and grabbing their rifles as they fall down.

Hayden makes her way behind a car shooting at the forest, when she sees an unmistakeable head of red hair. There is a savior he doesn't see so Hayden takes them out for him, he turns to her nodding a thanks which she returns.

She sees Dwight on the track and fires uncontrollably at him, images of Denise flaming her anger. They start to fallback making Hayden stand up. As Dwight turns firing with his handgun it grazes Hayden's arm, to which she falls down from the pain and immediately puts her hand over it. "Fuck" she says through her teeth. When she goes to stand up she sees Dwight disappearing and Eugene lying in the middle of the tracks with a gunshot wound in his side. She runs over meeting Abraham, applying pressure to Eugene's side instantly. 

She sees Daryl in the corner of her eye picking up the forgotten crossbow running after Dwight "Daryl!" She shouts begging him to turn around, he stops at the sound of her voice and turns around to see them surrounded around Eugene.

He runs over to help and as he kneels down he notices a line in Hayden's jacket where a bullet has hit through. He grabs her shoulder inspecting her upper arm closer "Hey, yer hit" he should have carried on after Dwight, should have snapped his neck. 

"It's fine. Eugene needs the help" Hayden brushes him off.Daryl throws his crossbow over his shoulder grabbing his rag from his pocket tying it around her arm above the graze. 

They all grab Eugene moving him down the tracks as they look to poor Denise on the tracks. Hayden's throat began to close, how was she supposed to tell Tara? Denise never even got to tell her she loved her.

\---  
After getting stitched up best she could by the Alexandrians, Hayden sat on the infirmary bed staring out of the window watching the clouds threatening to start raining. She was thinking about the day and what had happened and started to grab at the bed beneath her with her hands, her eyes starting to water.

Rosita who was popping in to see a sleeping Eugene came in to hear Hayden start to sob. Her chest felt heavy as she walked over to her, no words were said as the girls wrapped their arms around eachother, Hayden burying her head into her neck.

"Ros what am i supposed to tell her?" Hayden asks as she leans back to look at her "i said I'd protect her"

Rosita had started to cry as a lone tear fell down her face "You did everything you could" She wipes Hayden's tears "im so sorry"

Hayden shakes her head "No, you don't say sorry for things you can't change" She replies taking a leaf out of her mans book, she takes her hand "and whatever has gone on, i can promise you Spencer isn't the answer"

Rosita chokes back more tears as she furiously wipes her face and nods "Listen, Daryl is outside burying Denise, he looks like he's about to drop" 

Hayden nods jumping down off the bed "I'll go see him" She gives a big squeeze to Rosita and makes her way out putting her jacket on carefully.When she finally makes her way to the mini graveyard the rain starts to fall more heavily. 

Daryl is stood in a vest, shovling dirt into the grave. Carol stood on the other side pondering. Hayden walks to Carol nodding to her to go grabbing the shovel from her and Carol rubs her back in thanks.

She sees Daryl grab a small whiskey shot bottle from his pocket downing it in a second. Her heart breaks watching him as he doesn't look to her, she joins him in silent shovelling.

\---  
When the grave is full, Daryl throws his shovel to the side and sniffles. Hayden looks to him and meets his tearful eyes as he starts to sob, she walks around the fresh grave going to take him into her arms but he steps back shaking his head.

"Naw, don't" He digs his palms into his eyes begging the tears to stop.

"Daryl" She reaches forward for him taking his hand but he retreats it.

"Shoulda done sumthin', killed that son a bitch soon as i seen him!" He shouts, not at her but to the world. He can still see Denise in his head. Daryl looks at Hayden and all he can see is losing her "Shit i-i can't lose ya" Hayden steps forward and he one back "I jus' can't okay!" He shouts louder than before. "I can't" he chokes out running his hand through his wet hair puffingout a breath 

She pulls him into her whether he likes it or not and wraps her arms around him tightly. The rain beats down on them as they become completely soaked, she can still distinguish the difference between them and his tears on her neck as they fall on the skin there. She grabs his face to pull him to look at her.

"Come on" She nods behind her and Daryl picks up his angel wings and follows her through the rain to her garage door where she throws up the shutters.

\---  
They are both soaking to the bone when they get inside Hayden's garage. She walks to the inside door locking it and turns around to shake her boots and socks off and strip off her jacket and tshirt. 

Daryl swallows hard as he looks at her feeling horrendous for admiring her body at a time like this, but he just can't help it and as he goes over his secret plan for tomorrow, he soon realises this may be the last time he sees her beautiful face.

Walking over to her, her looking up to him, he runs his thumb over every inch of her face, over her cute nose, her slightly sun-freckled cheeks and gorgeous plump lips, hoping to remember every last bit. He rests his head against hers as he takes a deep breath, relishing in the moment of just being with her. His hand snakes into her hair as he pulls on the band that was holding her ponytail, her damp hair falling flat against her back, slowly starting to show a wave "Ya gotta be an angel or sumthin' girl" She shakes her head as he takes her in like this is the last time "I'm gon' get ya ta that beach one day"

He runs his hand through her hair and his hand comes to the back of her neck pulling her to kiss him. Their lips brush together gently at first but they quickly crash together passionately as the pair desperately try to feel something, anything but the pain. 

Daryl groans into her mouth as his hands go to her hips. With every surface in the garage taken he pushes her back to the nearest wall, Hayden moans as her back hits the surface, her hands go to Daryl's vest undoing the buttons throwing it down his arms. Their torsos bare against eachother, Daryl kisses her neck, reaching around to unclip her bra and tearing it from her and kisses his way down her body, over her scars which he takes extra care, kissing each one.

He reaches her pants to unbutton, looking to her face for permission which she quickly accepts. He unbuttons and zips down her jeans pushing them down her legs as he kisses down with them, her feet stepping out when they reach them.

Daryl pushes her panties down quickly urgently needing to taste her as he places a delicate kiss to her core making her shudder. Moving his arms under her thighs putting one over his shoulder, he wastes no time in licking at her making sure to savour every inch of her. She begins to pant above him, her emotions finally wanting to escape.

Daryl flicks his tongue making her squirm and as he sucks her clit into his mouth sending her over the edge as she cums. 

He kisses back up her body, reaching her breasts licking each perk nipple in turn. Hayden grabs his face kissing him tasting herself on his lips with a hint of whiskey, the combination sending her wild.

She reaches for his pants quickly pushing them down along with his boxers, his hard cock springing out. Daryl picks up one leg hooking it over his hip and thrusts into her with no warning making her moan. He grabs her hands pinning them over head intertwining both their hands together as he makes love to her slowly and passionately.

\---  
Daryl wakes up the next morning early in Hayden's bed, he manages to sneak one last look at her before leaving, her hair wild on the pillow fast asleep, her tanned skin beautiful against the white sheets.

He had made love to her again in the night needing her again, just needing to feel alive with her. He also told her he loved her about a hundred times, making sure she knew how much she meant to him and that he would love her forever, no matter what. Daryl wishes he could stay or maybe run away with her, spend the rest of their days how she said. 

He changes at his house luckily avoiding Carol as she seens to still be asleep and picks up his crossbow, rifle and ammo making his way to his bike pushing it to the gate where Rosita is patrolling.

"Where are you going?" Rosita asks him as he pulls the gates open.

"Out"

"No, shit. You got specifics?" He hears Abraham above him but ignores him as he gets onto the bike and goes to finish what he should have done a while ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god i can feel Negan getting closer and closer...
> 
> Absolutely loved writing these past 2 chapters, its gonna be real angsty from here on out.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed reading them, I'll try to keep posting as much as i can 🤗💕
> 
> Thanks so much again x


	21. I Can't

Hayden woke up in a funny mood, as she opened her eyes, she saw Daryl had vacated but she expected that. She didn't think he felt comfortable invading Aaron's house no matter how many times he said it was okay. 

Her thoughts quickly turned to Denise as she stretched and got out of the bed. Flashes of her dead on the tracks with the bolt through her eye, Tara coming back to find her gone, Hayden shook her head to lose the images and made her way to shower.

After changing, she ran downstairs for something to eat, settling on some fruit. After a few minutes the front door opened alerting Hayden who popped her head out of the kitchen to see a very shifty looking Aaron. 

"Hey what's up?" She asked warily as Aaron stood playing with his hands looking at everything but her "C'mon now Aaron you're scaring me" 

Aaron finally looks up taking a shaky breath "Daryl" Hayden automatically had a sick feeling in her stomach at the way he said his name "He uh, he's gone"

Hayden shook her head, her face expressing confusion, "Wait, what do, what do you mean he's gone?" Hayden's thoughts were running round her head at a hundred miles per hour, what did he mean by gone? 

Then it hit her, last night. 

He must have told her he loved her a thousand times, he had told her how much she meant to him and about the beach. He didn't want to let her go even if she just needed to run to the toilet. He had stroked her hair and back all night, if she had stirred in the night Daryl's arm was still wrapped tightly around her, his breath heavy on her neck. 

"Oh my god" She sighs as her body feels starts to feel weak "He's gone after him hasn't he?" The only thing he wanted was to kill Dwight and Hayden understood but she hated him right now for not telling her.

Wrong.

She could never hate him, she was just frustrated with not knowing what was happening and how much danger he was in. Aaron had nodded at her question and she ran her hand through her hair as her mind formulated a plan.

She turned around quickly making her way up the stairs, she could hear Aaron's footsteps behind her, calling her name. She reached her bedroom grabbing her bow and a bag. "Hayden, no" Hayden started grabbing her arrows and everything she would need ignoring Aaron "Rosita, Glenn and Michonne have gone looking for him, he's going to be fine"

She flies round the room like a tornado looking for stuff "Hayden for gods sake!" Aaron shouts finally catching her attention her eyes teary.

"They don't know where to go! I do!" She brushes past him and he follows her back down the stairs. 

"I told them about the apothecary and the tracks you told me about, i told them everything. Just stop okay" he pleads with his sister begging her not to leave "please" She turns to face him before opening the front door.

"I can't" She speeds out before he can stop her only one goal on her mind. She storms to the gates throwing her bag and bow over her back before quickly throwing her hair into a pony. She sees Abraham at the gate nodding for him to step aside.

"No can do precious" She gives him a look her nostrils flaring "Strict instructions no ass is getting in or out, especially yours"

"Move Abraham" She says sternly her anger bubbling.

"Listen, i know what you wanna do but it ain't gonna help no one you running round by yourself" Hayden listened trying to steady her breathing "Rick wants you here"

She looks around Alexandria trying to spot him "Well where is he?" Her patience running thin.

"Out looking for Carol"

Hayden's brows furrow "Carol's gone?"

Abe nods "Snuck out last night, not sure why"

She wondered why she was gone and if it had anything to do with Daryl. She was sure Daryl was with her the whole night so he must have snuck off early this morning. 

She sighs in defeat throwing herself down on the floor with her head in her hands. She wasn't expecting it but she felt arms round her and could smell cigars strongly. Abraham held her as she started to sniffle, she just prayed he came back to her and everyone else.

\---  
Daryl was tracking through the forest when he heard movement from the trees, he could see Rosita from the corner of his eye and aimed is crossbow up, shooting a bolt so it landed in the tree next to her as if to say 'go the fuck back home'. 

"Watch the hell out, asshole" Rosita spat out as she pulls his bolt from tree walking towards him.

He yanks the bolt from her "I did" he quickly returns to walking through the forest "Ya shouldn't a come"

"You shouldn't have left" Michonne added.

He turns back to the group "When I split off from Sasha and Abraham, he was out there in tha woods, in that burned-out forest with them girls, put a gun ta my head, tied me up. I even tried ta help him" He scoffs at his stupidity turning back around.

"So, you think it's your fault?" Glenn tries to reason with him.

He squares up to Glenn's face "Yeah, I know it is. I'm gon' do what I should'a done before"

"What, for her? She's gone, man. You're doing this for you" Daryl wasn't doing this for him he was doing it for another person aswell as Denise.

"Man, I don't give a shit" Daryl shakes his head at him and goes to continue on but Glenn stands in his way making him stop 

"Daryl" His body refuses to stand still "we need to get back there and figure this out from home. Our home. We need you, Hayden needs you"

Daryl snaps at hearing her name "Tha' hell ya think I'm doin' this for!" Poor Glenn stands there trying to calm him down. "Asshole nearly shot her arm off, I'm gon' rip his head off"

"It's gonna go wrong out here" He looks to him with a sympathetic face knowing he'd do the same for Maggie.

Michonne appears next to him "We'll square it,I will. I promise you. Just come back" she pleads with her eyes, wanting nothing more than him to come back safe.

He looks between them both but all he can see is Hayden dying and that thought is too strong to stop him "I can't" He shakes his head to Glenn and continues his journey to Dwight. 

"Daryl" Glenn has a final plea.

"Man, I can't!" He shouts over his shoulder and dissapears into the trees.

\---  
It was beginning to get into the evening when Rick arrived back with no Carol, no Morgan and no Daryl. She had been begging him to let her leave when they heard a shrill scream from one of the houses and Enid running out screaming for help.

Maggie was doubled over in pain and Hayden and Rick quickly ran to her aid. He brought the RV round after they all agreed to take her to Hilltop to the doctor there.

Hayden had to beg Rick to let her come, hoping to spot Daryl along the way. Aaron had managed to squeeze himself in onto the trip wanting really to be there for his sister.

Maggie was lay down on the seats, the RV rattling down the road. Hayden knelt in front of her dabbing a wet cloth on her forehead. Maggie's mouth sounded dry as she tried to speak, Hayden handed her bottle to her urging her to drink. After she did she began to speak "Glenn says you always reminded him of his sister" She smiles softly "Caring and brave. He says you brought the side out of Daryl no one else could have"

Hayden swallowed harshly and smiled to Maggie stroking her newly cut hair away from her face. She was starting to shake and Hayden wished she could take the pain away. She prayed her and the baby would be okay. Maggie looked so worried.

"We're gonna get you to Hilltop, this baby is going to be fine and Glenn is gonna be back before you know it" She silently thanked Glenn and the others for going after him.

Maggie took her hand "i just want you to know. You're family"

This nearly set Hayden off in tears, she always felt like she belonged with these people, she cared about them so much and to hear Maggie say that was everything she needed.

Hayden places a kiss to her hot forehead "Try get some rest and I'm right here if you need me, okay?" Maggie nods.

She stands up and comes face to face with Rick "Hey" he says to her. "Look i know I'm not your favourite person right now but Im gonna find him"

Hayden nods and throws her arms around Rick who returns the embrace. The RV comes to a halt and Hayden hears Abraham talking before everyone exits the RV. 

They are outside for a couple of minutes, Hayden looks to Maggie who looks like she's starting to fall asleep. So she grabs her rifle and goes outside to see what was going on she makes her way through the group to the front and when she hears "Well well, look what the cat dragged in" in the familar voice that haunted her dreams for so long, her mouth starts to fill with bile as she looks up to meet the eyes of her third attacker, Simon.

"Hayden, good ta see ya" Rick turns to the side to look at her as she's visibly shaking gripping her gun. "Looks like you got to finish Harry off, but, you seemed to have forgot one" He smiles at her and she shivers.

Simon goes to speak again but Rick interupts "Me and my people are leaving" It doesn't register to Hayden as she stands frozen still shaking. Rick's hand starts to pull her back.

"Okay, friend. Plenty of ways to get to where you're going" Simon's words dig into her brain, how did he know?

Why were all these people haunting her again? Where was Daryl? Was she in hell?

"And Hayden" She stops on her way into the RV refusing to look at him as the disgusting man spoke "Be seeing you real soon"

She climbs in and throws herself down to the floor needing to breath. Taking deep and slow breaths, everyone looks at her as she slowly has a nervous breakdown.

\---

During the next bit of the journey Hayden hadn't moved and Aaron had knelt in front of her checking she was okay. "How did he know you?"

Hayden looked at him not wanting to relive the tale again but knew he wasn't going to stop. She breathed deeply before she began "I was with him with two other guys and girl, long story short they attacked me, nearly" She swallows remembering, Simon had been by far the worst, worse than the guy who scarred her. He was the one grabbing her hair, whispering in her ear that they would do what they wanted and then kill her. She can still feel his tongue in her ear.

"I killed one and ran, Daryl killed another at the outpost and the last was him" She chokes on her words "They just keep appearing" Aaron strokes her head trying to comfort her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hayden just shrugs "They won't hurt you again" Aaron says and Hayden goes back to the night her and Daryl first spent together as he ran his hand over her scars promising in her ear that no one would ever hurt her again. This made her chest tight, she had never needed him this much.

After nearly another encounter with the saviours, Rick decided to back track and go back the orginal way. Hayden had closed her eyes and Daryl had appeared into her thoughts, crouched in front of her stroking her tears away.

"Hey Twinkletoes" He smiled to her and she softly returned one. 

"Where are you?" 

"I'm righ' here" Hayden shakes her head, Daryl smiles again.

"You know what i mean you smug asshole" Daryl chuckles at her.

"You'll see me soon, but righ' now, ya gotta wake up" He places a kiss on her head and her eyes shoot open as the RV comes to another stop.

Hayden shakes herself awake and makes her way to the front next to Rick seeing a row of walkers together all chained up, purposely put there.

"We can't go through it, can't risk the RV" Rick explained "You stay behind the wheel, just in case" He clicks his gun "We'll clear it"

Hayden and the rest apart from Abe and Maggie get out with their rifles slowly approaching the wakers.

"Putting together a red rover like that takes people, a lot of them" Eugene says as the group take in the collection of walkers snarling and their chains rattling 

"Come on, let's do this" Rick puts his rifle over his shoulder, grabbing his axe.

Carl stops him "Dad" he says looking at one of the walkers.

"That's Michonne's" Aaron nods to the walker and Hayden sees Michonne's vest and a single dreadlock hanging off the walkers head. Her eyes quickly scan down the row and they land on a walker with Daryl's shirt on and two of his bolts pierced into it.

"No" Hayden whimpers out as she sees it, her worst fears coming to life.

"That's Daryl's" Sasha says the words Hayden can't. Rick pulls the the dread out of the walkers head and goes to swing with his axe when gunfire comes from the sides of them. "Get back to the RV! Go!" 

Hayden aims up her rifle and shoots the walker with Daryl's bolts in straight between the eyes before shooting up at the side and following Rick back to RV. 

\---  
The group were stopped again, this time with fire and logs. The chances of getting Maggie to Hilltop were running slim, she needed help, now. She was burning up, she was shaking and she was visibly very sick. 

Eugene made the suggestion to drive the RV as they were expecting, whilst the others carried Maggie to Hilltop on foot. Hayden approached Eugene after Rick "You're a hero"

"I mean I'm no Batman" She smiles being reminded of Daryl "But I'll take a possible Alfred, behind the scenes"

Hayden chuckles and brings him into a hug and giving him a 'thankyou' before letting Abraham talk to him.

They pick Maggie up who has been lay on her makeshift gurny and start to walk through the woods. Maggie keeps asking to walk but the group know its faster this way. After a while the sound of whistling fills the air and the group look around panicking.

"Go, go!" Rick shouts and they rush with her through the woods. They run and the whistling gets louder and lights flood them as they come into a clearing making Hayden let go of the bed and aim her rifle up. She looks around and they are surrounded by Saviors... a lot of them.

The whistling becomes deafening as she realises, they are seriously fucked. A shadow emerges from the rest, and the twisted smile of Simon emerges as he says "You made it!" He looks to Hayden "Welcome to where you're going"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon the asshole!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because well...you know whats next.. 🙈


	22. The Lineup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic violence warning
> 
> Sorry...

"We'll take your weapons" He points a gun towards the group "Now"

The whole group is now shaking and Rick is the one to speak "We can talk about this"

"We're done talking, time to listen" Simon approaches Hayden "Something this one always had a problem doing" He reaches into her holster stealing her handgun and knife and taking her bow off her back along with snatching her rifle, giving her a wink. She desperately kept herself in check, no longer feeling scared of this man but wanting nothing more than to kill him.

Hayden goes to Maggie slowly stroking her hair, she can hear Simon in the background speaking to Carl.

"Okay, let's get her down and get you all on your knees. Lots to cover" Men come to grab Maggie and Hayden pushes one of them away "Hands off!" To which they smack her with the end of their gun on her nose, causing it to bleed. Rick's grip turns white as he can't do anything.

"Still fiesty i see" He bares his teeth to her as she holds her nose "Let them do this" He holds up his hand to his men letting them put maggie down on their own. 

Hayden quickly forgets about her nose and goes to Maggie's side wrapping her arm round her helping her to stand. She can feel the heat beating off her and she's shaking more than ever now as her and Rick help her to the front, helping her get to her knees and then taking their places next to her.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees Eugene pulled into the group shaken and thrown to the ground. Hayden keeps a hold of Maggie until a savior kicks her arm away.

"Dwight!" The name sends an alarm bell into Hayden's head as she searches desperately for his face seeing it emerge into the light, him holding Daryl'a crossbow her anger seething "Chop chop"

He opens a van to the side "Come on, got people to meet" As he moves to the side Hayden's heart drops as she sees Daryl covered in blood wrapped in a blanket being pulled out.

"No! No!" Hayden screeches as she runs forward before being quickly yanked back by a savior, her voice attracting Daryl's attention who musters some energy to try and move towards her but a savior has a grip on him keeping him where he is. Just after Daryl Michonne, Rosita and Glenn are pulled out. Glenn isntantly tries to run to Maggie but is kept where he is.

Daryl can just about see Hayden's face seeing blood surrounding her nose. Her fists clenching beneath the blanket.

"Right, we got a full boat, let's meet the man" Simon knocks on the RV door and the only man she can assume this is, is Negan.

The door opens and a shadow exits "Pissin' our pants yet?" The man walks forward, he is dressed in a leather jacket swinging a barbed wire wrapped bat over his shoulder "Boy, do i have a feelin' were gettin' close" He looks at the whole group "It's gon' be pee pee city here real soon" He smirks along the lineup. "Now which one a you pricks is the leader?"

After Simon points Rick out as the leader,he has a word with him, introducing himself as Negan. Hayden blurs out as he talks about them working for him and how Rick will regret crossing him. Her main focus on the shaking pregnant Maggie next to her. Negan walked up and down the row, like he owned every single person

"You don't really think that you were gonna get through this without being punished, now, did you?" He smirks asking the group.  
"I don't want to kill you people. Just want to make that clear from the get go" He waves his bat up and down the group, could have fooled Hayden.

"I want you to work for me. You can't do that if you're dead, now, can you?" He shakes his head "I'm not growing a garden. But you killed my people, a whole damn lot of them. More than I'm comfortable with. And for that, for that you're gonna pay" Hayden swallows sharply, not knowing what is going to happen is the most unnerving thing she has felt. 

"So, now... I'm gonna beat the holy hell outta one of you" Her mind goes to Jesus' story, she wasn't ready to lose any of these people,not Aaron, not Daryl. He swings his stupid bat around speaking mostly to Rick "This-- this is Lucille, and she is awesome" 

"All this, all this is just so we can pick out which one of you gets the honor" he stands in front of Abraham and Hayden freezes as he is right next to her. He sighs rubbing his beard "Shit, i gotta shave this"

He walks down the row talking to Carl, Hayden takes this opportunity to take Maggie's hand stroking it quickly before a savior notices, pulling it back to herself after.

Negan approaches back to her direction and stops in front of Maggie "Jeeeesuuus. You look shitty. I should just put you out of your misery right now" he raises his bat but before Hayden has the chance to stop him , Glenn jumps out of line.

"No!" Dwight drags him to the ground punching him and pointing the crossbow at him. 

"Stop it!" Maggie screams from next to her, Glenn is dragged back to line as he begs them to leave Maggie alone.

"Nope. Nope, get him back in line" Negan shakes his head before chuckling. This guy is pure evil and it isn't sitting well with Hayden. "All right, listen. Don't any of you do that again, I will shut that shit down, no exceptions. First one's free. It's an emotional moment, I get it" He smiles pointing to Glenn who has utter heartbreak over his face as he sees his future family being threatened.

Negan turns back to a shaking Rick "Sucks, don't it? The moment you realize you don't know shit" Unfortunately that's exactly how Hayden felt. 

He eyes up Carl again "This is your kid, right?" He says laughing "This is definitely your kid"

"Just stop this!" Rick practically screams 

"Hey! Do not make me kill the little future serial killer.Don't make it easy on me" He puts his hand over, Hayden assumes, his black heart. "I gotta pick somebody" He says acting as though it was a necessity "Everybody's at the table waiting for me to order" He whistles as he walks up and down the line "i simply cannot decide" The smile on this guys face was enough to make Hayden's stomach turn and hearing him laugh made it even worse "I got an idea"

He starts to sing the old "Eenie meenie" nursery rhyme, holding the bat in front of a new person everytime. Hayden made no move whenever he landed on her but visibly shook on everyone else.

"And you. Are. It" Hayden whimpered as the bat was held up to Abraham who was directly up on his knees ready to take the hit. He signed a peace down the line and Hayden slowly followed it to Sasha who looked devastated. 

Hayden wasn't ready to lose him, he was one of her favourite people and her best friend loved him. 

"Anybody moves, anybody says anything, cut the boy's other eye out and feed it to his father, and then we'll start." Negan says and Hayden can't actually believe what is happening. It's a nightmare that she isn't waking up from.

"You can breathe. You can blink. You can cry" He raises his bat above his head "Hell, you're all gonna be doing that" He swings down with an almighty push and blood splatters from Abe's head onto Hayden's face, where she sits unable to move ,her eyes wide as she watches him come back up, her tears falling instantly.

"Oh! Look at that! Taking it like a champ!" 

Abraham manages his final words "Suck... my... nuts" before the bat comes down again, Hayden flinching with each hit as he smashes his head into the ground, his skull opening. She sees Daryl looking over to her and he raises his fingers to his eyes telling her 'just look at me' which she does, she can hear the flesh being beaten next to her, she tries to focus on Daryl's eyes, but seeing him visibly shaken, flinching just as much as her makes her feel worse. She looks to Rosita and she sobs at seeing her broken face.

"Oh, my goodness! Look at this!" He pushes his bat along splattering blood across Ricks face and he laughs making Hayden's blood boil "You guys, look at my dirty girl!"

Negan moves towards Rosita and Hayden starts to shake more "Sweetheart... Lay your eyes on this" He thrusts the blood and gut filled bat in front of her, he sighs as she looks forward still trembling "Oh, damn. Were you -- Were you together? That sucks" he gestures to Abraham on the floor, his head completely flattened. 

"But if you were, you should know there was a reason for all this. Red and hell, he was, is, and will ever be red" He smiles as Hayden watches her best friend cower, her eyes stook to the ground "He just took one or six or seven for the team. So take...a damn look" waving the bat in front of her face, Hayden's adrenaline pumping "Take a damn look!" He shouts.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Hayden shouts as the blood pumps through her veins.

\---  
Daryl curses Hayden in his head for shouting out, he knows she did it for Rosita but when he looks at Negan's smirking face he can't help but start to panic and when he walks over to Hayden and crouches in front of her, his heart rate goes rapid. 

"And just who do we have here?" He smirks at her, her face repelling at his. "You. Are. Gorgeous" he grabs her chin making her look up at him "Look at what my mean men did to you" He tuts and Daryl grips the floor beneath him feeling stones stabbing into his skin. 

"Rick, you have quite the selection here, but damn, this one is somethin'" He smiles looking around her face "Got balls too. I like that"

Hayden spits at Negan, blood coming out along with it. " Fuck. You" Hayden spits out as one of the saviors puts a gun to back of her head and Daryl has to try his best to remain grounded but is becoming increasingly difficult.

Negan laughs as he wipes his face with his sleeve and he grabs Hayden's hair by her ponytail "Woo, now just who does this filthy bitch belong to?" This sends Dary up and running to him too fast for the saviors, the noise making Negan let go and stand up, as he does Daryl swings at him landing a punch, his anger taking over as he grabs at Negan but is pulled to the floor by saviors.

\---  
"Daryl!" Hayden screams as he is pulled down, she is gripped by her top so she can't move. 

Negan thrusts his bat in her face "No" He shakes his head to her "Oh no" He chuckles spinning around, Hayden's eyes are cemented to Daryl on the ground struggling against the men holding him down "That? Oh, my! That..." he crouches next to Daryl "is a no-no. The whole thing, not one bit of that shit flies here. But i gotta give it to you man, well done. That is one seriously hot piece of ass you got there" Daryl struggles more as he grunts wanting to rip Negan's throat out.

Dwight runs over with the crossbow making Hayden shout "No! Don't!"

He points it to Daryl's head whilst a savior grabs his hair making him look at it "Do you want me to do it? Right here" Hayden's hands dig into the dirt as she sobs, she begs this to not be the last time she sees him. 

Negan grins looking at Daryl "No. No, you don't kill that, not until you try it a little" He signals for them to drag him back in line and they throw him back, Daryl grunting, his anger still sparking in a red zone "And anyway, that's not how it works. Now, I already told you people -- first one's free, then -- what'd I say? I said I would shut that shit down!" Negan shouts as Hayden's mind thinks of the only thing she can think of, he's going to kill someone else "No exceptions. Now, I don't know what kind of lying assholes you've been dealing with... but I'm a man of my word. First impressions are important. I need you to know me" her blood is pumping as he twists his bat back and forth and grips it "So... back to it" And with that he swings down onto Glenn's head, nearly making Hayden throw up.

Her vision goes blurry as she hears Maggie's croaks next to her and her shouts. Hayden can barely look as Glenn gets back up and one eye is popped out and he tries to talk his face full of blood.

"Buddy, you still there?" Negan bends to look at him grinning, whilst Glenn splutters "I just don't know. It seems like you're trying to speak, but you just took a hell of a hit. I just popped your skull so hard, your eyeball just popped out"

The overwhelming feeling of guilt washes over her as Glenn speaks "Maggie, I'll find you" her sobs being her only response.

Negan looks around seeing everyone having the same devastated and shocked expressions "Oh, hell. I can see this is hard on you guys" Hayden's eyes go to Glenn who is still choking and spluttering, making her sob harder "I am sorry. I truly am. But I did say it. No exceptions!" He swings for Glenn again and gives the same treatment as Abraham, everyone flinching at every hit.

\---  
Hayden blurred out after Glenn's death, Negan had took Rick away and he had been gone right until the sun rose up. He had made Rick almost chop his son's arm off and resorted him to a shaking shell of himself.

Hayden had all the energy drained out of her, everyone refusing to look at eachother. Negan's voice boomed making her jump "Today was a productive damn day!" Negan points his bat around "Now, I hope, for all your sake,that you get it now, that you understand how things work. Things have changed. Whatever you had going for you that is, over now"

He stands there smiling before he adds the cherry on top of Hayden's worse day ever "Dwight... load him up" He points to Daryl and Hayden finds the energy somewhere to stand up before being dragged back.

"No please no!" She screams as Daryl is dragged by dwight to the van, Hayden turns to Negan who approaches her smiling "Please, take me instead! C'mon you asshole! Take me!" She tries egging him on.

Negan grins and turns to Daryl who is in the back of the truck like a caged animal "Just look at your bitch begging to come with me!" He turns back to Hayden stroking her cheek "Not today darlin'" That word was quickly becoming her most hated. "But maybe one day" He winks and turns to speak to Rick.

Hayden looks to the van one more time as the doors close and she falls to the floor sobbing.

"He's got guts -- not a little bitch like someone I know. I like him. He's mine now. But you still want to try something? 'Not today, not tomorrow' 'Not today, not tomorrow?' I will cut pieces off of" He pauses thinking "Hell's his name?"

Before anyone can answer Hayden answers through gritted teeth "His name is Daryl"

"Wow. That actually sounds right. I will cut pieces off of Daryl and put them on your doorstep or, better yet, I will bring him to you and have miss attitude do it for me"

Negan left not too long after that, leaving a catastrophic mess behind and a girl who he unknowingly ignited a rage inside that she didn't know she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.
> 
> Sorry for all the angst i will make it up with fluff as soon as i can! 😂😭
> 
> And can i just say... savage Hayden has been born
> 
> I absolutely hate and love the lineup scene, i think it was done so well but the deaths i just can't...
> 
> However i think Glenn's death is important in this story
> 
> I hope you all still read when i post 😂
> 
> Thanks so much guys x


	23. The Visit

Daryl faded in and out of conciousness in the dark cell. Naked to the bone, he sat cowered in the corner, the only light being from the dimly lit hallway and when Dwight comes with a dog food sandwich which he happily accepts, his body starved.

The music never stopping, on repeat, drilling itself into Daryl's head giving him a headache. 

His body was shaking and he was tired beyond belief but he just couldn't sleep. Not in that cell with that fucking music.

He didn't know how long he'd been in when Dwight throws him some clothes but he scrambles in the dirty tracksuit. 

He starts to sob in the corner when Dwight leaves, he rubs his thumb over the slightly raised skin where his angel wings sit on his other hand, hearing Hayden in his head "You'll always have your wings" if he closes his eyes he can see her clear as day. Her tanned legs wrapped in his sheets, her tattoo running up her thigh and the dip of her hip. He wants to reach out and touch her but he just can't. He follows her body up to her face and she is smiling at him and suddenly the music stops and everything goes calm.

"There you are" She sighs happily, Daryl looks around the room and he's back at Alexandria. Hayden places her hand on his cheek pulling him to look at her. He feels her hand clear as day on him, the soft skin of her thumb rubbing his face. 

He searches her face confused, apprehensively reaching his own hand out finding her long hair, stroking the soft waves. "Hayden?" He questions not believing she's there, he can even smell the familar scent of her hair, strawberries. She blushes and nods as her hand runs down his neck to his shoulder, rubbing his arm. 

He goes to say something else but she shushes him "You need to rest"

He shakes his head "i can't" he chokes out and Hayden sits up, her hair falling around her shoulders and down her chest, she kisses his tears away and brings his head to her lap stroking his hair.

"You can, I'm here now" That's the last thing he hears before he slips into sleep.

When he wakes up, he's in darkness.

And there's no Hayden.

\---  
After a failed escape attempt, Daryl was beaten bloody and sent back to his cell, where he was passed a picture of Glenn's corpse and he cried for a good hour after looking at it. It was his fault. He had protected Hayden but failed to protect the other members of his family and he had ripped a son of his father. He prayed Maggie was okay.

He was now stood in a bedroom listening to Negan talk about how Dwight ended up getting back and the deal with Sherry who he had seen about, she had even apologised to him.

"So Dwight,he got the iron. And then I married his super hot wife. Ex-wife" Negan was pushing Dwight because he knew he could, he knew he wouldn't fight back "And then after all that, he still got on board. And now look at him. Pow! One of my top guys. And we are totally cool" Dwight definitely wasnt cool but he would never go against Negan

"My point being, I think you can be that guy. I think you are ready to be that guy" Daryl would rather die than become one of this guy's bitches "You look around here. This? Welln it can all be yours. All you got to do is answer one simple question. Who are you?" Daryl looks at the ground.

"What, does the cat got your tongue? You're just overwhelmed by the awesomeness of this?" He stares at him a bit longer "Do i need to have a deal with your girl? Because i am telling you, that ass would look great around here and i will dangle her in front of you like a god damn car freshner! So, I'm gonna ask you one more time. Who are you?"

Hayden's face flashes through his mind and he can hear her voice in his head as he says what she does.

"Daryl"

\---

Hayden hadn't slept or eaten in days, she went on runs every day desperately scavenging for these assholes so she could try and bargain for Daryl. Nothing felt right without him here. Aaron would try to talk to her but get nowhere. Her and Rosita didn't even know how to communicate anymore, any time they looked at eachother they would cry and walk away.

She couldn't remember Alexandria without Daryl, she fell asleep every night in his shirts and wore one every day. Today she had on one of his vests tucked into her jeans. She looked exhausted, she spent all day scavenging and all night thinking of a way to kill Negan, Dwight and hell all the bastards.

She was packing her bag when she saw Spencer open the gate, she saw red when she noticed Negan standing there grinning and saw Rick striding over, following him closely.

"Well hello there" Negan say to Rick and his voice instantly cuts through Hayden, his eyes move to her "And hello darlin'" She swallows heavily, glaring at him "Do not make me have to ask" He glances back to Rick.

Rick makes is way to open the outer gate "You said a week" 

Negan kills a walker outside the wall and signals his men to come through. When they start to file in, Hayden sees Dwight with Daryl's vest on and his crossbow and she starts to shake. She has to look twice when she looks behind him and sees the man she loves filthy, bruised and battered lagging behind him like a cowardly dog. He had a dirty tracksuit on and she couldn't even see Daryl in this person. Her legs took her forward, her voice shouting his name, Dwight held up the crossbow towards her and Rick wrapped his arms around her pulling her back.

"No!" She struggles against him as he tells her to calm down, as if she could "What the hell have you done to him?!" She shouts towards Dwight and Negan. Daryl can't even meet her eyes as she sees him starting to cry from behind Dwight.

Negan smiles walking over to her just as she manages to free herself from Rick "Oh this breaks my heart, it really does" He puts a hand on his chest "He is one tough cookie to crack, i even said i might just have to ruin that god damn beautiful face a yours, just to get the message across" He runs his hand across her face and she shivers "I'm not here for that today and today he is the help, you don't look at him, you don't talk to him and i don't get you to chop anything off a him" He smiles to her and then makes his attention to Rosita, Hayden looks to Daryl again her heart breaking. Negan leads them away to start scavenging stuff.

\---

Rosita and Spencer are about to go on a run when Dwight stops them and Hayden looks over to see him taking their guns. She hears her blood pump in her ears and walks to them, taking Dwight in her aim.

"Just who the fuck do you think you are wearing that vest?!" She says to him through gritted teeth, Rosita places an hand on her, making sure she keeps cool "Carrying that crossbow like you're the man"

Dwight glares at her "I could kill you right now"

She chuckles to him in jest "I don't think Negan would like that" she plays it against him and she sees his jaw tensing "Is that it? You jealous that he's struck a fancy with Daryl? That why you're trying to be him? Ain't ever gonna happen. That man has more guts and balls than all your pathetic saviors" She cocks her head to the side "How are yours by the way? Eugene took a big chunk on those puppies" She smirks knowing she is winding him up the wrong way.

Dwight walks towards her and Rosita grips her in protection "You finished?" Hayden just tenses her jaw to him "Good. I got a job for you" he looks to Rosita "Go get me Daryl's bike" was this guy for real?

"Pfft! In your fucking dreams!" Hayden snaps to him. "It isn't here anyway"

"Well we all know you know where it is right?" Rosita takes her hand rubbing it before looking to Dwight.

"Me and Spencer will get it" Rosita says to relieve the burden off of Hayden and they go to get in the car, not before Dwight pulls her cap off, throwing it and emptying her canteen.

After they drive off Hayden approaches him "You better pray someone gets to you before i do, because I'm gonna make you wish you were dead" She walks off before he can reply in hopes of somehow getting a chance to talk to Daryl.

\---  
When she goes back to the houses, saviors were collecting food and dragging furniture from the houses like savages. Hayden didn't understand how humans could be worse than walkers.

She sees her chance when Dwight is speaking to another Savior leaving Daryl staring at the ground waiting for instruction. She throws a small pebble at his back alerting him, he turns around to see Hayden quickly ushering him over.

He looks to Dwight who isn't paying attention and slowly makes his way to her behind the side of the house. She thrusts two protein bars in his pant pockets knowing they werent feeding him properly, she hopes they don't notice them. 

She can hear him sniffling and she quickly pulls him into a hug, feeling more bone than usual, feeling a pang in her chest, imagining how they must be treating him. She places quick kisses to his dry and chapped lips and his cheeks before taking his face in her hands "im getting you out of there, i swear to god"

He can only muster out an "i love you" before he can hear Dwight. He runs back acting like he was finding stuff.

Hayden emerges a bit later and she sees a girl with curly hair in a bun holding a rolled up piece of paper, she's exiting Carol's house so she knows what it is and she's just about had it with these asses. Hayden snatches it out of her hand "i don't think so" The girl laughs and goes to grab it back but she grabs her arm twisting it harshly. She knows she is pushing her luck today but they are pushing all her buttons. She hears Negan chuckling from behind and lets go of the girl.

"Oh girl you have got a set of balls on you!" He grins to her "but I'll be taking this" he grabs the paper out of her hand opening it up.

The savior rubs her arm "Found it hidden away" Daryl protected that picture with his whole life, hiding it for safe keeping and looking at it whenever he missed her, being so proud of her talent.

"Oh wow! My god this will be perfect for Daryl's new bedroom, well when he decides stop pussying around, what a nice way to remember you" He rubs his chin "Shit, think you could do me?" He winks and she just blinks at him, the rage growing.

\---  
The saviors left, but not before causing drama about missing guns and making poor Olivia quake with fear. 

Aaron walked in the nearly empty house at the evening time and saw Eric running down the stairs hearing crashes and screams from upstairs.

"It's Hayden" Aaron runs past him into her bedroom where he sees paper all over the floor and Hayden in the middle of the room, a bloodied fist where she had punched the wall, her hand desperately trying to draw something, blood dripping onto the paper.

"I need to draw it again! I need to remember him!" She shouts as she speaks about the stolen drawing of Daryl, she grabs at her hair trying to remember exactly how it was "I need him.." She squeaks

Aaron crouches next to her and pulls her into him where she breaks down sobbing, screaming into his shirt as he rocks her like she was a teenager again.

\---

After getting her hand wrapped, Hayden sits on her porch swing smoking wrapped in Daryl's shirt flicking his lighter on and off. Her naked feet rubbing against the swing, she looks at the flame on her toe, her heart ached for him. She sees Rosita out of the corner of her eye coming up the steps and walking over to sit next to her.

Rosita was the first to speak "Eventhough Abraham wasn't in love with me, i miss that god damn asshole so much" she sniffles as she plays with her fingers. Hayden puts her cigarette on the arm of the swing and pulls Rosita into her. 

"Im sorry I've not been there for you" She can feel Rosita shaking her head "And that asshole loved you so much"

"You've got your own shit. We're getting him back" She pulls away from Hayden who picks her cigarette back up "I've got a plan, you want in?" Hayden looks at her inquisitively "I've asked Eugene to make me a bullet. We're gonna kill that motherfucker"

Hayden smirks as she blows out some smoke "Count me in senorita" 

She wanted nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how i feel about this chapter, i like some parts but i dunno haha!
> 
> I just wanted to say a massive thankyou to everyone that has read, left kudos and comments! Just thankyou! It makes me so happy that you're all loving it.
> 
> Enjoy x


	24. The Bullet

The wind whistled passed Hayden's locks as she pointed her bow (which luckily the saviors hadn't found) down below her position from the tree. She had been tracking saviors for a few days and soon learned where some watchpoints were set up.

Tara had returned and Hayden couldnt stand being trapped in Alexandria. Tara had come back smiling with a mini doctor figurine for Denise. She was full of hope and Hayden had to squash her happiness with two words.

"She's gone"

Tara hadn't cried at first when Hayden and Rosita told her in the infrimary. It was the middle of the night when Tara had come to Hayden's door shaking and sobbing and she cradled her on the porch swing as she held the figurine close and fiddled with the soda that Hayden had managed to grab on their way back. Tara had vowed that she'd help her get Daryl back, they had both shared Denise's last moments. Hayden told her how brave she was and how proud she should be and eventhough Tara had told her so many times that it wasnt her fault, she still couldn't bear it.

This particular watchpost was guarded by two people and they would split every hour to check the area.

One had started to relieve himself at the bottom of the tree Hayden was camouflaged in. The arrow was nocked and ready to go, the savior happened to look up to the tree meeting Hayden's eyes, his widening at the sight. Images of Daryl starved and shaking having god knows what done to him ran through her mind. She felt no remorse as she let the arrow fly in between his eyes watching his body drop to ground.

Hayden climbed down the tree making sure to move the body aside out of sight, taking his handgun with her as she awaited the other's return. It wasn't long before he came back and leant on the car. She stalked through the forest careful not to make any noise, her bow was now over her back, she gripped her knife tightly as she crouched down picking up a stone. She throws it in the direction left to the savior at a tree so he leaves the safety of the car. As he hears the noise he turns holding up his rifle as he approaches the noise. 

"Yo Frank, that you?" He asks into the forest, obviously asking for his partner. He tuts turning round and his throat meets the edge of Hayden's blade as she pushes it into his Adam's apple watching the blood fall from his neck and his eyes search hers in panic, yanking her knife from him he falls to the ground, the life drained from him.

She rids him of his guns and searches for anything else only finding a pack of gum. She huffs wiping the sweat from her head, she hears a static from behind her coming from the car as she realises someone is trying to radio them, she walks over to the empty vehicle.

"Guys, how you doing out there? Negan's been at Alexandria a while now, was wondering if you guys would check it out i can't get through to them there" The radio sounds and Hayden breathes out a curse as she hears where Negan is. She grabs the radio throwing it on the ground stamping on it and goes to move the second body moving it out of sight again hopefully to become walker feed. 

She drives the vehicle near to Alexandria and deposits the guns and her bow,(after finding more in the car) in a cabin she found a bit ago, under the floorboards. She dumps the car somewhere she hopes they wont find and makes her way back home.

When she returns the gate is opened by a savior and the first thing she sees is Aaron being punched and kicked on the floor.

"Hey!" She runs over dragging and pushing them off him "Get off!" Watching as Rick just stands and watches, she is welcomed with a fist to the cheek from one of them and quickly counters them with a headbutt, which definitely hurts her more as she tastes blood in her mouth. 

As the savior turns back to her, his face full of blood, he goes to grab her but the sound of a gunshot rings out which makes Hayden run towards the center of Alexandria making sure to bring Aaron with her with the help of Rick. 

All she sees when she returns is Negan standing over Rosita screaming at her whilst the bitch that stole her drawing holds her down with a knife to her throat. She looks on the ground to see Spencer there with all his innards spilt on the floor surrounding him making her nearly gag.

"You shot Lucille!" Negan shouts, sounding more pissed off than ever. Hayden runs to grab her off but Rick pulls her back shaking his head signalling that she'll make it worse, she hears Rosita speak.

"She got in the way"

Negan notices something by his foot and picks it up to inspect it and Hayden sees the bullet that Eugene had made for her and Rosita. He rolls it in his hands, his chest heaving and his breath heavy "What is this?" He holds it up accusing. "This little bad boy made from scratch? This was homemade. You may be stupid, darlin', but you showed some real ingenuity here" Hayden rocks in her places next to rick ready to pounce at any moment. "Arat, move that knife up on that girl's face" Arat, the name etches into Hayden's brain as she moves her knife onto her friends face "Lucille's beautiful, smooth surface is never gonna look the same, so why should yours?!" 

"Unless" Hayden looks around at everyone shaking, scared of their mind "Unless you tell me who made this"

"It was me, I made it" Hayden's heart aches for Rosita as she can't do anything to save her.

"You see, now I just think you're lying. And you lying to me now?!" He yells to Rosita "Such a shame. Arat's gonna have to cut up that pretty face, one more try"

"It was me" Rosita moves into the knife cutting herself so she can't give Arat the privilege.

"Oh! You are such a badass!" He smiles all teeth to her "Fine. Have it your way. Arat... Kill somebody"

As Arat reaches into her holster and aims towards Olivia and Carl on the porch Hayden lunges forward knocking her over screaming as the gun shoots and it flies out of her hand. Hayden gets in one good punch before two saviors pull her away. Arat scrambles to get her gun and points it to Hayden's forehead. 

"Do it!" Fully ready to take one for the group Hayden pushes her forehead into the gun hearing Tara and Rosita shouting in the background "C'mon motherfucker shoot me!" Arat's finger shakes over the trigger before bringing the gun down at the sound of Negan's voice.

"No!" He strides over moving Arat out of the way he runs a hand over his face chuckling "God you girls" He looks her up and down, he gets up in Hayden's face staring into her eyes "I can't tell whether you annoy me or turn me the fuck on. Probably both...but do not test me!" He raises his voice. 

"We had an agreement" Rick looks to the dead body of Spencer on the floor and makes his way towards Negan desperate to get the attention off of Hayden "Rick! Look, everybody, it's Rick. Ah, your women are making me lose my voice doin' all this yelling. Shit, they got more balls than the men" 

Hayden manages to sneak a glance towards the porch to see Olivia and Carl still standing, Olivia shaking and crying. She's never felt so relived to see someone crying.

"I just bent over backwards to show you how reasonable I am. Your kid he hid in one of my trucks and machine-gunned a bunch of my men down, and I brought him home, safe and sound, and I fed him spaghetti. Another one of your people, well, he wanted me to kill you and put him in charge" Spencer for fucks sake, Hayden took another look at him on the floor, guts everywhere "Took him out, for you. And this one, here" he nudges to Rosita on the floor "She shot Lucille, trying to kill me just now" He smiles over to Hayden "Oh and dear sweet Hayden, she seems to have stolen her boyfriend's balls, she has really got Arat in a tizzy over there" Arat pases around angrily.

"Your shit's waiting for you at the gate. Just go" Rick waves him off 

Negan just smiles in reply "Sure thing, Rick, right after I find the guy or gal that made this bullet. Arat?" She instantly points the gun to Hayden and Negan tuts "Oh no no" Negan winks to Hayden, Arat huffs and moves it to Eric, Hayden's body stiffens as she watches Aaron wrap his arms around him.

"It was me!" Tara shouts getting the attention of the gun over to her.

"No, it wasn't" Hayden looks to the direction of the voice to see Eugene sniffling and shaking "It was me. It was only me"

"You?" Negan questions

"It required one spent casing, one four-holed turret reloader, powder, one funnel for the powder" 

Negan raises his hand to hush the bambling idiot "Shut up,I believe you"

A savior runs through the group holding a radio "Negan" Negan turns to him annoyed like he best have a good reason for the interuption "Daryl's escaped" 

Those words cemented into Hayden's mind as she breathes deeply. He was out. Alive. She didn't know where but anywhere was better than there. But the last place she wanted him to go was here. Knowing Daryl's intelligence she knew he wouldnt.

Negan takes a deep breathe, eyes closed holding his bat close "Lucille, give me strength" He slowly turns back to Rick "I'm gonna be relieving you of your bullet maker, and after what i just heard about your good friend Daryl" He smiles and points Hayden's way "I'll be taking some incentive" he gets close to Rick's ear "Hell if i were him i would 'not' be leaving my girl with me" 

Hayden shakes her head as the saviors grab her arms "No! Get off me!" She struggles against them and she sees Rosita trying to get to her. Tara manages to get to her and Hayden has just enough of a second to tell her "You see Daryl, you tell him not to come after me okay, tell him i love him" knowing that will be the first thing he'll do and that she might not see him again and with that she is swept away and thrown in the back of a truck. She crawls into the corner and hugs her knees and things of Daryl and where he is right now.

\---  
Daryl had made it to Hilltop from the saviors and had been checked over and fussed on by Maggie. He still couldnt look at her after what happened to Glenn. Sasha made him something to eat and he was halfway through when Jesus came through the door with a smile on his face nodding him to outside.

Daryl followed and saw in the distance his family. Rick was first up to him and pulled him into a hug and they both sobbed. Daryl pulled back wiping his tears searching behind Rick, searching for the one person he really needed right now.

"Daryl" Rick says in a tone that he really doesnt take to. 

"Where is she?" 

\---  
Daryl pushed every person away that came near him as he was packing his bag. His hands were shaking uncontrollably and his head throbbed from lack of sleep and the thought of Hayden being in that place.

"Daryl we'll get her back, we can't just go in without a plan" Rick tried to expain

"Ain't no we, I'm going" He brushes past him and Rick pulls his arm back and Daryl grabs his arm pushing him "Naw!" Daryl starts to tear up as he looks at Rick "What if it was Michonne? Ya don't know what they'll do ta her" His breathing becomes unsteady as the worst senarios run through his head "She'll be locked in a cell or worse... get paraded round for any man who wants a turn" His voice begins to crack.

At that moment Tara and Rosita came through the door "Daryl" He gave Tara a huff "The last thing she said to me, was to tell you not to come after her" Daryl's bottom lip trembles as he tries to remain calm "Stupid i know"

Rosita speaks after Tara "She tried for you everyday, took out saviors, scanvenged for hope of some kind of exchange" Daryl couldn't understand why they were telling him this if they were trying to make him stay "But it got her no closer to you" There it was "i was stupid in thinking i could just end Negan like that. Hayden saved Olivia and saved a hell of a lot more whilst you were gone"

Daryl softened and dropped his bag to the floor and his tears began to escape hearing how brave she is, it just made him want her now more than ever.

Tara steps towards him "Believe me when i say we'll get her back. But, we gotta do this together. We can't you lose you again, neither can she"

Daryl drops to the floor resting his back against the wall, throwing his head down as he realises in this moment he is utterly hopeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ive not updated in so long guys! Ive been super busy with work and assessments..fun.
> 
> Managed to get chapter done though, hope you like it!x


	25. Cinderella

Hayden was blindfolded before being dragged from the truck and thrown onto hard and cold ground hearing a loud bang behind her signalling a door shutting. She pulls the fabric from her eyes bracing herself for bright light but she was surrounded by darkness. 

After being submerged with her thoughts for an hour or two, the door opened letting some light flood in, Hayden's eyes readjusted to see Dwight staring down at her.

"Let's go sweetcheeks" He grabs the back of her top pulling her out of the cell to which she pushes him off standing herself, refusing to be pushed and pulled everywhere. 

He leads her round dim and dingy hallways till they reach a door which he opens and her eyes are immediately drawn to the left wall where her drawing of Daryl hangs above the double bed. Her throat tightens as her eyes scan down the bed and she sees a short black dress and heels at the foot of the bed. She hears movement from behind her and Negan enters the room smirking.

"Hello Darlin'" He smiles to her and opens his arms gesturing around the room "Welcome to paradise" Hayden could have laughed at that. Paradise, really?

"Now you're probably wondering, what's he going to do to me? What happens now?" To be truthful, she was "Well I'm gonna tell ya. This right here could be yours, hell i even decorated it just for you" He points Lucille over to the picture on the wall "It will be a fond memory. Now, I'm no idiot, i know you don't trust me so im going to give you a free trial, as one of my wives"

Hayden could have thrown up right there and did not hold back at the offer "In your dreams asshole" she spat back to him.

"Oh i can assure you that you are very much in my dreams" His smugness filling his face "Seven days to decide whether you prefer your pretty head on your body or firmly sat on a spike in the yard" Hayden says nothing as she stares at him hard and intensely, her fists clenching as he turns to pick the dress up and throws it at her face, she lets it drop to the floor her eyes following it staying there. "Be a doll and make yourself presentable"

At that moment a savior enters whispering to Dwight which catches Negan's attention. "Hey hey, what's this about?"

The savior begins to stutter as Negan speaks to him "Its uh Frank and Bob, they haven't returned and we uh, we found blood by their watchpost, no walkers" Negan ran a hand down his face as he turned to Hayden who bore the same expression looking down at her feet.

"Perhaps you should leave me to get changed" There was a glint in her eye as she rose her head to look at him "Sounds like you're gonna be busy" The corners of her mouth threatened to curl up, Negan must have caught her lips moving as he grabs her chin with his hand pulling her face close to his.

"You're playing a very, very dangerous game" His grip tightens and Hayden hisses in response "Don't tempt me to lock you in that cell until you starve" He throws her chin back making her stumble slightly and laughs "Now, put your dress on cinderella, you shall go to the ball"

He chuckles and exits the room pulling Dwight with him. Hayden's eyes go to the picture and her eyes begin to water as her chest tightens, praying Daryl found the others and is safe.

\---

Hayden finds herself in the middle of the main factory after she gets changed. She looks at all the workers in charge of food and general stuff for the saviors to come and buy. She hears a heel click behind her and turns to see a girl with a tight, combed back bun with with heels and a black puffy dress.

"You know Negan won't appreciate that" She says in a hushed tone gesturing to Hayden still wearing her combat boots and an unbuttoned shirt (Daryl's) that she arrived in over her tight dress. "He likes his wives in heels"

Hayden cocks her eyebrow "Whatever" She turns back around by the girl starts badgering on again about getting a beating or Hayden's partner if they're here "Look, i get it you have husband's here to protect. Mine's free now so if you dont mind" 

"Your Daryl's wife" Her skin goes a shade lighter as she says that and Hayden's goes red as she is called "Wife" 

She shakes her head to the girl "No, I'm um" Were they boyfriend girlfriend? "Kind of, i mean no, i mean were together but"

The girl smiles to her and Hayden huffs one back and goes to explain but is quicky interupted by a female voice making the girl flee from the area "That wasn't what we laid out for you" She turns her head to the side to see Arat looking at her outfit tutting, her face instantly annoying Hayden in every way possible.

"Oh incorrect" Hayden had already had enough of everyone in this place "This dress, is exactly what was laid out" 

Arat shakes her head "Where's the heels princess?" 

"I dont know. Maybe try Negan's asshole, since that's where you seem to be ninety nine percent of the time"

Arat pulls her switchblade in response putting it against the skin of Hayden's throat cutting the skin finely, a line of blood trickling out, Hayden does not flinch a centimeter. "You're cutting it fine girly. If Negan hadn't told us not to hurt you, you'd be dead"

Hayden chuckles "Oh you almost sound jealous, is that it? Fuck and dump did he?" Arat's eyes light up with anger "Well news flash, i ain't interested. I've got a real man, you know, the one that escaped this 'secure facility' ha. You're just lucky he didn't bump into you on his way out"

Before either can say something Dwight puts his hand on Arat's arm signalling her to put the knife away, which she eventually does and storms away. Dwight hands Hayden a tissue for her neck and she snatches it from his hand.

"Don't help me, you sure didn't help Daryl" She places the tissue to her neck and walks off in search of solitude.

\---  
It was dark as Daryl sat on the bench outside at Hilltop sharpening his dagger. He had been to meet 'King Ezekiel' at The Kingdom with the group and was left there to hide but after finding Carol in her cabin, he knew it was time to get a plan and get Hayden out, he didn't know how yet but he was sure as fuck gonna try.

He missed her so much.

Missed her laugh, the smell of her hair, how they could just sit in silence and it would feel perfectly normal.

He saw a shadow in the corner of his eye and turned to see Maggie approaching with some food. She places it next to him and Daryl avoids her stare.

"Daryl" Here we go. She places a hand on his arm and he looks up at her through his hair and his breathing becomes panicky.

"M'sorry" He croaks out as his emotions give way, remembering Glenn on that terrible day.

"For what? Defending the woman you love? Its not your fault"

God damn Maggie, he wanted her to be angry at him, it would make this easier but no, she's too nice.

"It was" 

"Glenn would have done the same. He did, do the same. He thought you were one of the good things in this world, he would know cus he was one of the good things too" Maggie broke down as she pulled Daryl into a hug and he did the same sobbing as she comforted him.

"She wanted ta go ta the beach" Daryl sniffled and Maggie pulls back to look at him "Tha's it, all she wanted. Oh and a dog" 

Maggie laughed at that "Well, were gonna get her that dog and her beach too"

Daryl smiles warmly to Maggie, his mind goes to Hayden wondering what they were doing to her and that smile quicky faded.

"Hey she's gonna be fine, she's strong like her man" Maggie rubs his back "Now eat"

She pushes his bowl to him which he picks up and she turns to walk back "Hey Maggie" Daryl rasps out and she turns back to face him. "Glenn would be real proud" He admired how she was leading Hilltop whilst growing Glenn's baby, she was a force to be reckoned with.

She smiles to the ground and rubs her tiny tiny bump "i know"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> God sorry again for not posting but life has been hectic! i haven't abandoned you haha!
> 
> Thanks for the support im getting though guys its crazy! Im so thankful for every one of you!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this one x


	26. In My Arms

They were right.

Negan wasn't happy with the outfit choice.

Not one little bit.

After being led to believe that it was Dr Carson who helped Sherry escape, he threw him into a furnace after an intense interagation and Hayden stood next to Eugene who shuddered and grimaced at the scene whilst she stared on, not even flinching. 

Negan slaps Dwight on the shoulder smiling "A good thing we got a spare Dr. Carson. I trust you, Dwighty boy. Never should've doubted ya, Sherry was one of my favorites. She had attitude, i liked it, i got a sweet replacement though" he looks up to the railing where Eugene and Hayden stand, she grasps the bars with white knuckles. His eyes grow dark and his smile faulters when he eyes her properly "Bring her the hell down here"

Hayden is pushed down the stairs by a savior and is brought in front of Negan who grabs the fabric of her shirt pulling her towards him "I know you ain't stupid enough to try and wear that assholes shirt around my sanctuary right?" Hayden looks to the side avoiding his eye contact "How about we just relieve you of this?" He raises his brows behind him and a savior drags the shirt off her making Negan smile at her form in the dress "Muuuuuch better" he looks to her boots "Now I'll let them slide because,well they're actually really hot. Simon..." He calls through the crowd to his right hand man and the name sends a shiver down her spine. "Take her to my room"

Simon leads Hayden through the halls and into Negan's room which was huge, a king sized bed with red sheets and plush couches in the centre facing towards a wide screen tv. Simon glares at her as she stands not moving. She can see the smirk on his face from the corner of her eyes.

"You know Hayden" He moved towards her, his breath hot on her neck "We never got to finish what we started" He moves hands to her arms and she recoils at the touch pushing him away.

"Don't fucking touch me" She grits her teeth as she bares them to him. 

He slowly walks towards her with his hand on the hilt of his knife as she steps back every time he comes closer until she hits a wall, he leans in close "You know i like them fiesty, do you know what happened to lovely Lisa?" Hayden hadn't thought about the Lisa, the woman she'd left for dead since god knows when, her chest heaved as she listened to what he was going to say, already thinking the worst "Well, me and Harry stook together for a while with Lisa. Took turns, you know" Hyaden closed her eyes as he continued "Well, one day we came out of the tent and there she was, poor thing was swinging off a tree" Her eyes shot open and felt nothing but guilt and rage, it was her fault, she had left her with those monsters.

"No, no" She pushed her arms forward putting all her might into hurting the man in front of her "No! No!" She hammered her fists into his chest screaming "You piece of shit!"

His hand wrapped round her throat pushing her head against the wall. "I always preferred you, more fight, too bad i never got to taste you" 

Just as Hayden was about to knee him in the his special place the door opened and Negan walked in. Simon instantly let go of her neck and cleared his throat.

"Hey boss" 

Negan looked to Hayden who was shaking and breathing heavily and back to Simon, he moved his bat up and signalled him to vacate the room to which he obliged.

Hayden stands still and doesn't move and he gestures towards the couch with a smile and she swallows and moves towards it sitting down wanting nothing more than for it to swallow her up.

He pours a glass of what looks like whiskey towards her and she just stares at it. 

"Drink" Negan drawls as he sits on the perpendicular couch.

Her eyes don't leave the glass as her fingers tighten round the hem of her dress. "Oh i get it" He pours himself one and chuckles shotting the whole thing and sighing satisfied at the feel "See baby, i ain't tryna poison you" 

Hayden makes no move towards the glass and Negan pours himself another. "I need you to know, I ain't a bad guy" He necks another glass and Hayden looks up wanting to laugh in his face.

"You took two people i loved from this world. They were good men, you have no idea what it takes to be one" Negan bites his lip looking as if he's trying not to retaliate "You, your henchmen, all these assholes that listen to you. You're all the same"

"What can i do to prove it dear wife?" 

That was it for Hayden, after the encounter with Simon and now this asshole calling her that, she grabs the glass from the table standing up and throwing it on the floor next to her where it smashes "I am not your _fucking_ wife! I will never be anything to you!" She runs her hands though her hair and looks into his eyes as he is for once speechless "I just wanted him, that's it! He's caring and selfless and brave and everything that you all wish you were" Hayden listed off everything that she thought about Daryl as her heart ached to see him "And what did you do? You tortured him, you humiliated him because you're fucking pathetic"

Hayden huffs back onto the couch with her head in her hands not even caring if he were to bash her brains in right there and then.

Negan clears his throat "Uh, you go back to your room, I'll send someone when i need you" Negan speaks calmly and it makes Hayden look up from her hands waiting for him to snap but he doesn't. He doesn't even look at her, so she hesitantly gets up and leaves the room.

\---  
Hayden lies on her bed with her bare feet against the headboard, looking up at the picture of Daryl feeling like the day they met was only yesterday and this was just some bad dream. She was desperate to see his Georgian blue eyes and feel his sun kissed skin, inhaling his scent of pine and cigarettes. Her eye catches the flame on her big toe making her smile. She hoped he found the family and that he was safe. 

The door to her room opens and she shifts her head upwards and towards the door seeing Eugene stood there, she sits up and walks over to him pulling him in and giving him a hug.

He pulls away and closes the door "How are you doing? What are they making you do?" Hayden asks concerned about the already anxiety filled male.

Eugene looks down "They ain't making me do anythin'. Listen Hayden, you know I'm not much of a fighter" 

"Eugene where are you going with this?"

He sighs before continuing "I have become quite accustomed to this life, there is guaranteed food, water and hell there is video games and girls"

Hayden's mind jumps around as she tries to process what he's saying and doesn't know whether shake him or punch him directly in the throat. Surely he wasnt being serious "He, he killed Abraham" Surely he just needed reminding of what this asshole did.

"I realise this. We haven't exacly been outstanding members of society outselves" Hayden scoffed as she couldn't even find the words "I think you should give him what he wants, we ain't gonna be saved"

"You know what Eugene" She looks him dead in the eye as she continues "I have never felt such a lack of respect for someone as i do right now, i thought you were a good guy. You're right, you aren't a fighter, you're a coward" Eugene trembles "Now get out"

Eugene tries to move to touch her "Hay--"

"Get out!!" She screams, the anger she had felt these past days were coming and coming. Its all she felt in this place, she slams the door after him and tears start to fall down her face.

She walks over to the bed running her finger over the picture and rests her forehead against the wall "God Daryl i need you" 

\---

The next couple of days went slow for Hayden, Negan hardly bothered her and she was well fed. As for Eugene, she couldn't even look at him, he was running around like the head honcho and it made her feel sick. 

She had managed the avoid Simon aswell making sure to keep her distance and her door secured at night.

It was night and she had found a little area where not many people went in the sanctuary. In just her dress and boots she had requested a jacket for when she was outside and was given a very baggy denim one which she wrapped round herself as she hid behind a wall smoking a cigarette as she had managed to steal a pack from a Savior.

She heard a door open and voices so she suffled further along the wall stamping out the stick. As she listened she heard it was Eugene and she went to poke her head around, as she did she saw a body next to him go down and as she looked to where the shot came from she just managed to figure out it was Rosita and Sasha and didn't hesistate in running over as they opened the fence.

Rosita's eyes widened at the sight of her friend and rushed quicker to open the fence. When there was a gap Hayden jumped out throwing herself around Rosita and then Sasha quickly. When she turned back around Rosita was trying to coaxe a shaking Eugene out of the fence.

Hayden bent down to his level "Eugene, come on" She lowers her voice "It doesn't matter what you said, just please come on" She knows he was scared, she was just trying to make him see sense.

"I'm not going with you" Eugene says as he stands still shaking. Hayden sighs and Rosita grips at the fence questioning him "I didn't ask you to come so go" 

Hayden stands and turns away giving up. Rosita whisper shouts after him but he runs off "That weak, lying piece of shit" She turns to Hayden "Are you okay?" She asks putting a hand on her shoulder.

Hayden nods and before either can speak they hear the noise of the fence, they turn to see Sasha locking herself in the sanctuary, the pair run to the fence grabbing at it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rosita asks, trying to pull the fence open.

"Go. Its not your time, there's gotta be a point to it right?"

Hayden tries to pull with Rosita but it's no use "Sasha no, please" Sasha smiles sadly to her and grasps her fingers through the fence.

"They need you. _Daryl_ needs you" Hayden's eyes read hers and Sasha nods at the question she knows she's asking and her heart melts at the knowledge that Daryl is safe.

"No please" Hayden begs one last time but Sasha pulls her hand away sending them one last smile and runs towards the building killing a savior as they run out.

Rosita tries to yank the fence still but more people look like they are coming, Hayden pulls her back and she grabs the guns and the pair make their way back through the night.

\--  
Oceanside had been a mix of good and bad, good, they got guns, bad, a lot of them hated the idea and weren't coming to fight and he was surrounded by beach, which just reminded him of Hayden. One more day and he was gonna get her back and kill every son of a bitch in that god damn place. Tara had checked on him during the journey talking to him about getting her back, that she wouldn't stop until she got her.

The RV pulled to a stop indicating they were back at Alexandria. The group piled out and Daryl hung near to the back keeping his head down wanting to just go to sleep and forget everything.

He saw everyone rush forward at the sight of Rosita, he hung back as everyone asked where Sasha was, Rosita moved back and Daryl could recognise that face from a thousand miles away. He could hear happy voices around him that just sounded like a bunch of background noise and he dropped his crossbow on the floor not giving a damn, ran through everyone pushing through all of them, he stopped at the front of the group to get a quick glimpse of her face before they both ran to eachother and he grabbed her wrapping his arms around her protecting her as she hung onto him for dear life wrapping all possible limbs around him and the group all looked at them smiling.

His legs went jelly beneath him as the gravity of seeing her again set in and slowly sunk to the his kness with Hayden still in tact around him. The scent of her hit him as he buried his face into her neck his hands getting wrapped up in her locks. He didnt care as the tears fell from his eyes and landed on her soft skin as he slowly rocked her "M'sorry, god 'm so sorry" he rasped into her neck as he clung on tighter. He couldn't believe that she was here, in his arms, he always had the niggling thought in the back of his head that this moment would never happen. His heart was beating out of his chest and his arms were tingling from her warmth.

She shushed him as she pulled his face to look at her, his eyes checked over her face and what he could see of her body for injuries, he leant his head on hers saving further investigations for another time just wanting now to look at the eyes he had missed so much "There you are" She whispers and wipes his tears with her thumbs and places a gentle kiss to his lips, his head rushed at the softness of them. It was exactly how he saw her in his head when he was in the cell.

Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while sorry guys!
> 
> Just got a sudden wave of inspiration for this and I'm so glad because i love this story!
> 
> Had to reunite them because i kept you guys waiting for so long!
> 
> Hopefully got myself back in the mojo for this now, hope you liked the chapter and hope the reunion was what you wanted!


	27. Sorry

Daryl's heart was fit to burst as he looked into Hayden's eyes. She had been crying and suddenly they turned from happy to more of a concerned sadness to which Daryl immediately picked up on.

"What is it?" He asked not knowing if he really wanted to hear the answer.

Hayden sniffled some tears back and wiped her face "There's someone here" Rosita answers before Hayden can and she stands up and he follows in suit, cursing that they couldn't stay in each other's arms, the rest follow them.

Daryl stayed close to Hayden as the group made their way to Alexandria's makeshift jail cell. He looked through the group as the mysterious stranger started to step forward into the light and he saw red. He threw himself forward at the sight of Dwight not caring who he pushed as he growled his way towards him. Rick had managed to grab him and push him back gently as Hayden grabbed onto his arm.

"Hey c'mon it's okay" The calming voice of Hayden seemed to grab ahold of him and shake him back to reality.

"He wants to help us" Rosita says and Daryl could almost scoff, when has this asshole ever helped anybody?

Rick turned around with a cautious hand still on Daryl's chest eyeing Dwight. "That true? You wanna help" Rick narrows his eyes to him.

Dwight nods "i do"

Rick's hand drops from Daryl's chest as he turns around to face Dwight "Okay" Rick unholsters his colt python and points it to him "On your knees"

\---  
After a full on showdown between Daryl and Dwight to which Hayden was sure Daryl was just going to kill him with Tara's encouragement, the group watched as he left, Hayden still close to Daryl's side.

"Just started it, the whole thing" Rick stated.

Daryl still looked on edge as his eyes didn't leave the retreating vehicle. "If he's lyin', I'm gon' kill him real slow" Hayden thought about how she had missed his southern drawl as his accent was pronounced on that statement. "When this is done, i don't care if he's sorry, i will kill that son'bitch" He turns to Hayden placing a soft kiss to her head to signify he hasn't forgot what she went through. Not one little bit.

"If he's lyin'" Rick turns to walk away "This is already over" He moves off and Hayden huddles into Daryl for comfort at the unsure tone that the evening had set.

"Think i can peel you away for a second?" She hears Tara say from next to her and chuckles pulling away from Daryl who nods to say he'll give them some space and pulling her into tight hug. "God it's so good to see you" Tara sniffles as she hugs her bestie. "He wanted to go for you, every day, i told him not to" The guilt obvious in her voice.

Hayden pulls back to look at Tara's face "Hey, i told you to do that. He's alive because of that, so don't you ever, _ever_ , feel bad. Not for a second" 

\---  
Daryl had wandered over to the gate where Rosita was and nodded to her trying to find the words he needed.

"What is it Dixon?" Rosita asks trying to prompt him.

He clears his throat "Look, i just. I wanna say thanks, for bringin' her back. Ya got some balls Espinosa" He joked trying to lighten the mood.

She smiled at his attempt "Learnt from the best right?" He nods knowing she meant Abraham. He nudges her shoulder with his fist as he goes to leave and makes his way back to Hayden who was just finishing her conversation with Tara and he had only taken notice of the black dress she was wearing under the denim jacket she had on, his throat drying at remembering it's what Negan's wives wore. He shakes his head shaking the thought from his brain.

Tara gives her a fist bump and makes her way to her house and Hayden turns to look to Daryl.

"What d'ya say we head home twinkletoes?" Hayden smiles at hearing the nickname.

"Thought you'd never ask"

\---  
Daryl was in the bathroom and Hayden could hear the flow of water into the bathtub and could see in the crack in the door him lighting candles with his lighter making her blush and smile. 

She looked down at her body and shrugged the jacket off wanting to get the dress off her. She kicked her boots off and quickly rid her self of the horrible item fully intending to burn it later.

Daryl opens the door which catches her attention, he eyes her in her underwear and she blushes again.

"Take a picture it'll last longer"

His mouth twitches into a smile as he walks towards her "Wish i could" He says as he runs a thumb over her cheek. "How'd ya get more beautiful?" 

She hits him on the chest softly "When'd you get so smooth?" Melting at his words.

"Guess ya jus' bring it outta me" She shakes her head leaning in to capture his lips and they taste exactly how she remembered. Daryl's hand hovered on her cheek still whilst the other went to her waist pulling her into him whilst hers moved from his chest to around his neck as they both deepened the kiss.

Hayden lost herself in him and it was Daryl who pulled away and she groaned at the loss which made him smile "Carol'll kill me if i flood the bathroom" She chuckles and lets him go to turn the water off.

She follows him in and takes in the sight of all the candles and he steps back to nod his head towards the tub and she raises her eyebrow to him "You don't really think I'm bathing alone right?" She reaches around the unclasp her bra letting it fall and drops her panties and walks to the tub "Come on, tongue back in your mouth and pants off" She lifts one leg over and into the hot water, she descends her body into the water moaning at the feel.

She takes a peek over to Daryl to see him shirtless with his back to her and she takes in the new scar addition on his shoulder which looks like a bullet shot, her chest aches and she dunks her head under and when she rises up shes met with a very naked Daryl.

"Gon' make room then girl?" She smirks and sits forward allowing him to snake in behind her and she leans back against him sitting between his legs feeling his muscular chest against her back.

She runs her finger down his veiny forearm following them to his hand where his tattoo is rubbing her thumb over it and he moves his hand over hers grasping it softly. "M'sorry i left ya in that place" he says in her ear.

"Daryl stop" She closes her eyes trying to stop her eyes from tearing and turns round to face him seeing his sad eyes and pushes his hair out of his face, her wet hands making it stay back and its like she's seeing him for the first time, taking in every feature, he was so handsome.

"They hurt you?" He asked as he ran his fingers over her body slowly checking for anything. He notices a small scratch, which definitely looks like its from a knife ,on her neck and lifts her chin to the side, his jaw tensing. "Who did that?"

"One of the saviors, Arat" Daryl remembered her as the girl who had an attitude problem and she was definitely gonna have a problem when he saw her. "I gotta tell you something" his eyes focus back on hers "Simon. You know Negan's right hand man" She could feel his body tense as she spoke "He was, my third attacker"

Daryl could feel his head about to explode "He touch ya whilst ya were there? I swear ta god if he--" 

"Hey" She takes his hands in hers and she places a kiss to them "No, he just, wanted to scare me, Negan interuppted and then every night i barricaded my door so he couldn't get to me" 

Daryl's eyes fleeted to her stomach unconsciously and his jaw tightened again at the pain he had inflicted on the girl he loved. Hayden moves his head up to look at her "He's gon' pay, I promise you" 

"I need to do it, i need to see him scared like i was, like Lisa was" He eyes give way to tears and her throat cracks "She killed herself" Daryl looked at her confused "The girl i left behind, she hung herself Daryl" Daryl pulled her into him as she broke down and sobbed into his shoulder and he tightened his arms around her rubbing her back wanting to take all the pain she felt away from her.

Daryl shushed her for a few minutes as he drew shapes on her back and she had stayed silent, he snook a look at her face moving the hair away and behind her ear to see her asleep against his shoulder. The poor thing too tired and broken to even stay awake in the bath. 

"Don't let me drown Dixon" She said low against his ear which made him smile.

"Never"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short fluffy and a bit angsty one before shit hits the fan once again 🙈
> 
> These two melt me


	28. Not Today

Silence was what Hayden heard when she woke up, she briefly remembered being lifted from the tub and woke up briefly as Daryl laid her down on the bed and dried her as best he could with a towel. He had wrapped her in a blanket and pulled the duvet over her form. What she didn't know was that he stared at her taking in every feature of her perfect face as she slipped into another deep sleep before sliding in next to her.

She was very aware that there was no Daryl next to her when she awoke and had a mini panic before realizing she was in his room and not in that dreadful place. She got up dressing in black jeans, her boots and feeling comfort in wearing one of Daryl's shirts, his smell envoloping her. 

As she heads down the smell of food cooking hits her and in the kitchen she sees Daryl putting eggs on a plate which makes her smile. 

"Well aren't you just the cutest housewife" She says which catches the attention of Daryl who scoffs. 

He eyes his shirt on her "Ya know I'm gonna start chargin' ya for wearin' ma stuff" He smirks.

She raises her eyebrows at him as she walks towards him "Oh yeah, what's the charge Dixon?"

He ponders for a moment as he looks down at her eyes and moves down to her full lips which makes him wet his own with his tongue before leaning down and catching her lips with his making her heart leap. After being seperated for so long they both forgot how the other tasted, one of Daryl's hands reach the back of her neck with the other gripping her hip as he pulls her as close as he can to her. Her hands grab his shirt from the back fisting it inbetween her palms as their tongues slide against eachother. All the anger, hate and sadness they had been feeling now being transformed into passion and love. 

She moans as she pushes herself into him but something switches and he quickly pulls away and looks down at her flushed face as she opens her bright eyes to him "That oughta do it" he says making her smile beam at him and it warms his chest remembering him thinking he'd never see it again. "Sorry for not wakin' ya by the way, i wanted ya to rest" 

Hayden places kiss on his cheek signalling that it wasn't a problem and the sound of the front door opening catches both their focus and Hayden practically sprints as she sees Eric and Aaron come into the house and flings her arms around the couple to which they grab tightly onto her and she can feel Aaron sigh with relief.

She pulls back to look at them both "I'm sorry i didn't come to see you last night i didn't want to disturb you guys and i was pretty beat myself" 

Eric just rubbed her shoulder and Aaron stroked her cheek "I'm just so happy you're here, i was so worried" Hayden pushed back the tears itching to fall from her eyes at her brother's words, Eric coughs from next to him "Sorry we were so worried" Hayden chuckles and she can tell from Aaron's look that he's checking she's okay and she nods to his silent question and he nods back. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you guys" He looks to Daryl "Me and Rosita will meet you outside in around an hour?" Daryl nods and Aaron and Eric leave them to eat.

Hayden suddenly remembered the horrible day they were about to endure as Negan was going to come but hopefully their plab will end this whole thing once and for all.

"Hey" Daryl catches her out of his thoughts "It's gon' be fine" Hayden nods and puts a brave smile on.

"Let's test this breakfast Miss Dixon" Hayden jokes and Daryl smacks her with the tea towel that was placed over his shoulder.

\---  
After a lovely breakfast with Daryl, Hayden goes to the armourey to get a gun for the day. She looks around at the scavanger people that Rick met and thinks they all look really interesting or weird or both.

When she reaches the garage she sees Olivia writing in her notebook

"Oh my god" Olivia says as she sees her and abandons her task and rushes over to Hayden pulling her into a hug. When they pull apart, Hayden looks to her and shes crying "I can't even begin to say how thankful i am to you"

"You don't need to Liv, it was a no brainer. I'd do anything for you guys" Hayden replies modestly, its true though, she'd do the same for everyone here.

"You saved my life. For that i can never repay you"

Hayden ponders "Hmmm, how about, first dibs on any chocolate that comes in?"

Olivia chuckles "Done" Hayden asks for her gun and Olivia goes to get it for her and Hayden hugs her again and goes to leave "Wait, Hayden"

Hayden turns back all ears "W-would you possibly be able to train me? You know when, this is over?"

She nods "Of course Liv, but please know, everyone loves you like you are" 

She knows Olivia thinks she's unhelpful because she doesn't go out, but she's helpful in the way everyone else isn't. Who would look after everyone's children? Who would keep track of all the stock? Who would cook?

She was more important than she thought.

\---  
Everyone Hayden bumped into welcomed her back with open arms and were telling her how brave she was. It was all rather overwhelming, she kinda wanted to be back in bed with Daryl and stay there forever.

Rick found her soon enough "Hey i didnt get chance to properly speak to you last night" He pulls her in for a hug and she chuckles against him "Its so good to have you back. I was sick of Daryl pacing"

This makes Hayden smiles, she was the exact same when he had gone. He pulls back to look at her

"Look today. Its hopefully the end, i want you and Daryl as far away from him as possible, but you two are stubborn shits" Hayden rolls her eyes knowing it to be true "Just keep together and keep eachother safe okay?"

"Always" She puts her fist out to fist bump him and he smiles and accepts it.

\---  
The trucks pull up and everyone gets into position, Daryl and Hayden stay up near the front with their rifles ready.

They hear someone through a megaphone.

Eugene.

Hayden curses him throughout his entire ass written speech and she can see Rosita by the gate visibly shaking.

And when he says "I'm Negan" 

That's it.

Rick gives the signal to Rosita and... there's nothing.

Haden flicks her eyes to Daryl whose grip tightens on his rifle and she gets ready to put her up. As they do, the scanvengers all pull their guns on them.

Assholes.

"You ever hear the one about the stupid little prick named Rick, who thought he knew shit, but didn't know shit and got everyone he that he gave a shit about killed?"

Negan.

  
\---

"Dwight, Simon, chop-chop" 

The second name makes Daryl's jaw tense as he watches the pair unload a truck. He sees Hayden watching him from the corner of his eye. They drag a casket and stand it up and Negan steps up next to it like its a magic act.

"So, you dont like Eugene anymore?" He shrugs "You gotta like Sasha!"

Hayden's throat tightens. No, Sasha had just rescued her, she can't be dead. These assholes are going to pay.

"I do too" He knocks on the casket with Lucille. "Got her right here packaged for your convenience, alive and well"

"Now, I brought her so I wouldn't have to kill all of you, and not killing all of you could get complicated. See, I know there's a lot of firepower left in there, Rick. So I'm gonna make this simple. I want all the guns you've managed to scrape up. Yep, I know about those, too" Hayden looked at the scavenger who had their rifle stook in her face with a look that would kill a man.

"I want every last grain of lemonade you got left. I want a person of your own choosing, for Lucille"

He looks over to Daryl "Daryl ,Ooh, I gotta get me my Daryl back" Hayden's jaw tenses, over her dead body. "And boy, remember what i said about having a deal with your girl, oh that is off the table Hayden will paraded round my sanctuary like a god damn queen and you can watch whilst--" 

"What else?!" Rick exclaims cutting him off and Negan smirks. Hayden looks to Daryl who looks like he's about to explode. 

"And the pool table and all the pool cues and chalk. And I want it now or Sasha dies, and then all of you. Probably. C'mon, Rick. Just because I brought her in a casket doesn't mean she has to leave in it"

When Negan finally agrees to reveal Sasha, she comes out as a walker throwing herself on top of him. No one has time to react. Hayden kicks the distracted scavenger in front of her and grabs their rifle, shooting them. She turns to see Daryl is okay and they nod as they seperate to fight.

\---  
Somehow Rick and Carl end up kneeling in front of Negan and Hayden is stood with a knife to her neck by a savior and she's forced to watch, she can see Daryl's eyes set on the person holding her, scowling.

She's about to scream as he goes to bring the bat down onto Carl's head but a large growl covers it and Hayden thinks she's tripping as she is saved by a tiger.

She falls to the ground and is stunned as she watches the beast eat the savior. She turns to see a hand outstretched, she looks up... Carol. She takes the hand.

"I'm guessing Daryl forgot to mention the tiger" She passes a rifle in to Hayden's hands.

"Yeah a little bit"

They fight.

Everyone.

Together.

Pretty soon everyone is ran out of Alexandria and they can finally mourn over Sasha. Hayden reunites with Maggie and cradles her with such love and she speaks with Carl.

"You're one tough cookie, you know that?" Hayden says, that kid looked death in the eye and didnt bat an eyelash.

"I guess" He smugly answers and she chuckles pulling him in for a hug "I learnt from the best"

You sure did.


	29. Animals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm....i think i need holy water.
> 
> Warning: smut smut smut

Everyone now worked together.

Alexandria was filled with people from Hilltop and The Kingdom.

Hayden had enjoyed meeting people like Jerry who she found absolutely hilarious and Diane who was her new bow buddy and even got her a new combound bow.

But she was mostly happy about being reunited with her besties. Rosita and Tara made everything feel normal again and they sat in the grass taking a break from the work going on around them.

Tara had them ridiculous pink sunglasses on. "You know I'm gonna snap them in half don't you?" Rosita exclaimed making Hayden snicker. 

"Don't hate me cus you ain't me" Tara replied.

"Ask me why i missed you guys again?" Hayden asks.

"Hmm, our charming wit?" Tara suggests

"Yeah...no" The group laugh.

Tara looks over her glasses towards the gate and Rosita follows her gaze "Ooo hot redneck alert one o'clock"

"Duuuuude, brother!" Tara groans.

Hayden rolls her eyes but turns anyway to see her indeed very hot ,r edneck man returning, she stands brushing the grass from her jeans. 

"It's been a pleasure ladies" Hayden says and turns to walk towards him, she has missed him so much recently, they haven't been alone and when they are Daryl isn't how he used to be.

"That's right, sell me out for dick. Everyone else does!" Tara yells to Hayden's back and Hayden throws her the finger over her shoulder.

She reaches Daryl and is unsure what to do so crosses her arms "Hey" 

"'Sup"

Oh my god, when was conversation this hard.

"So you get some info?" Hayden asks and he nods.

"I'm gon' go take down one of their checkpoints tomorrow, ya wanna come with?"

Hayden nods eagerly "Yeah for sure" She reaches her hand to his arm "What do you say we go home for a bit? Just me and you?"

"I gotta um take a shower and then see Rick"

Another excuse.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you later"

\---  
When they are together later in the night after Carol goes to bed. Hayden tries to initiate a kiss with him in the kitchen which she desperately tries to deepen but he claims he's tired and takes them both off to bed.

To sleep. Thats all they've done since she got back, but she never pressed because well, it's Daryl and he had his boundaries sometimes, as much as she liked to try to push them, she respected him too much.

And that's it for the whole night and when she wakes up he's already gone anyways.

\---  
The checkpoint isn't too hard to find and there is just one guy sat on a car hood. Daryl passes Hayden his crossbow and she stays in their squat position a little further back.

Daryl grabs the guy off, managing to silence him quietly and hides his body in some nearby bushes. He returns sitting on the bonnet, checking over a gun he took from the body.

Hayden comes out of the nearby building "Hey Daryl, got something in her you need to see" she disappears back inside.

Daryl flicks the gun chamber shut and follows Hayden through the door of the rundown building, picking up his crossbow from their spot along the way. 

When he enters shes stood not to far from the entrance, she doesn't look at him as she barricades the door to the one large office room with a nearby table resting it under the handle. 

He watches confused as she walks past him shrugging her leather jacket off and throwing it off to the side and with her back to him he watches as she pulls her band from the bottom of her braid running her hands through her curls as they run down her back.

Daryl swallows hard as he sees her tanned arms glistening with the sun thats coming through the top windows. She turns around to face him, her eyes glowing a new shade of green he hasn't seen on her before.

"I know you've been avoiding me"

_Shit._

Its true he has been. He's not been the same since she came back from the sanctuary. From Negan's clutches. 

"You don't look at me"

She takes one step forward her hand trailing up her opposite arm to bring down the strap of her tank top. Daryl's breath catches as his grip on his crossbow becomes tighter.

Another step forward.

"You don't touch me"

Down comes the other side.

She stops a bit in front of him and looks up through her lashes to see his mind going a hundred miles per hour and his jaw tightening.

"I know you're angry" Her voice is shaky as she speaks "I don't want you being reckless" 

He was scared of hurting her, scared she'd been through something she wasn't saying and she saw right through him. She saw the way he pulled away too quick from their kisses when they got deep, felt the way he muted his groans by clenching his teeth and noticed how he now kept pants on in bed.

She knew he needed to release his anger and he was driving her crazy. She needed to feel him in the most raw way possible and she knew he needed the same but the obsessive need to treat her like a piece of glass was getting in the way.

She snaked her hand down the bottons of the shirt he was wearing "I need you. I need you to know it's okay to touch me" As she spoke Daryl's knuckles turned white as his grip once again tightened.

"Hayden--" He finally went to spoke but when her hand brushed over his zipper where he was already getting hard from the sight of her bare shoulders, he froze again.

"All the pain you've been feeling" She raised her hand to push his hair out of his face leaning into him and biting her lip "Show me" His eyes turn dark with lust as she moves her lips to his ear "Use me"

The next sound is Daryl's crossbow crashing to the floor and he can feel Hayden smirk next to his ear before he grabs her throat with his hand forcing her to look at him looking at her with wonder as he searches her eyes for any ounce of doubt. When he sees pure love and want he crashes his lips to hers, neither caring as they bash teeth and bite tongues. 

He walks her back towards the desk at the back of the room, tightening his grip every so often on her throat, noticing how it makes her moan which in turn makes his cock twitch.

_It shouldn't make it do that? Should it?_

When her butt reaches the edge of the desk he drags her tank top down revealing her bare chest which he wastes no time in licking and sucking which makes her squirm. Wrapping her hair around his hand he yanks it making her head tip back, revealing her neck and he relishes in the fact that he can see her pulse and attaches in his lips there sucking at the pressure point. 

Hayden fumbled with her hands on his shirt as he sucked on her skin making her feel on fire, making her feel alive.

She managed a few buttons and Daryl took care of the last couple without moving away from her lucious neck. She pushed the fabric down his arms making sure to take the time to feel them on the way down making her core clench as she felt the hard muscle.

He was a man. Inside and out.

Her hands found his hair as she pulled him to her lips again and she bit his lip to which his hissed in pleasure making him grasp the top of her jeans and unbutton them before roughly dragging them down her legs taking her boots and socks with them and throwing them in whichever direction he pleased.

He growled as he took in the sight in front of him, her tank top around her middle, black panties desperate to come off,both of them staring eachother down, chests heaving, daring the other one to make the next move. Hayden smiles wickedly to him.

_So that's how she wants to play._

Without warning, without thought, just following his urges, he grabs the side of her panties and rips the fabric completely making her gasp before moving to the other side and doing the same, smirking down to her the entire time. Hayden doesn't even have time to process how sexy the fact that he can do that without even flincing is because he pushes her legs apart roughly, standing between and places his thumb on her clit slowly circling it, teasing her.

"God dammit Dixon" She pulls her bottom lip into her mouth and he lifts her up with his other arm around her back as he places her on the desk, legs still spread.

He looks down and watches as her pussy glistens as he teases her. Hayden feels vulnerable and open, but in the best way, in front of the man she loves.

He's never been like this with her, with anybody, sure there were times where they were a little rough with each other. But this. This was animalistic. This was something animals did in the wild when they are both in heat.

Their eyes catch eachothers as she writhes under his hand and the look they both have sends both their hands flying to Daryl's belt which is undone in record time and his pants and boxers drop to his ankles.

Hayden practically drools at the sight of him, her staring is disrupted when he hooks his hand around her forgotten top and pulls her forward to the very edge of the desk which would normally make her giggle, but the look in Daryl's eyes makes her shudder in the most amazing way.

She looks him straight in the eye as she says "Do what you want with me"

He hooks one hand under where her knee bends and puts the other round her throat "Oh, i plan to" His husky voice making her shiver for only a second before he thrusts into her making her eyes roll.

He begins slowly making sure when he pulls out to go all the way and the same the way back in, making her feel all of him. She grabs onto his arms as they are the only things she can reach, digging her nails in making sure she leaves a mark.

Releasing from her throat he hooks that hand under her other knee. "Oh god, Daryl" She moans, he's missed her moaning his name. He loses himself inside her, not remembering her feeling this damn good. He looks at her and she smirking as she looks down, he looks where she is.

_Fuck. She's watching me fuck her._

This girl is definitely going to kill him.

He watches as his cock fills her over and over and he looks back to her face which is filled with pleasure "Ya like watchin' me fuck you?" The question shocks Hayden as she looks up to meet his gaze and she nods as she bites her lip and her grip tightens. And she's blushing...

_Was it what I said? She liked that?_

"Ya feel so damn good" He catches her lips and moans into her mouth. He's going to finish soon but he isnt anywhere near done with her yet, he pulls out and she whimpers, he yanks her up "Turn aroun' and bend over" 

She stands and turns, he runs his hands over her back and pushes her down so her chest is flat to the desk and then he tries something he hasn't done before and spanks her on one of her cheeks. She yelps a little but when he checks her face she is smirking so he does another to the other one and she squirms backwards trying to find his crotch.

It feels wrong, but so right. And she wa right, he needed this. He needed her.

He enters her and she moans at the feeling of him so deep inside her. He grinds his hips into hers and she grinds back. She looks over her shoulder desperate to see something. He leans over her pushing the side of her face against the table and completely covering his body with his. "Yer real nosey ya know that?" He grunts in his ear and moves his hips against hers and hes hitting a spot she didnt know possible.

Hayden smirks again as he kisses her ear "Sorry Mr Dixon" He leans back up and speeds up his thrusts grabbing ahold of her hips and fucking her with complete abandon. 

Its not long before she's finishing, with the feel of him inside her and the pressure from the desk. Daryl feels her clench around him as she moans his name over and over, pulls her up against his chest as he wraps his arms around her and pounds into her before spilling into her and growling in her ear.

They both regain their breathing and Hayden looks over her shoulder and he catches her lips in a heartwarming kiss as he caresses her cheek. He pulls her top over her and loops the straps over and kisses her shoulder.

"I love ya so damn much" 

She smiles placing a soft kiss on his lips "i love you too" She looks at him longingly before she whispers "You owe me some new panties Dixon"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the two chapter update! 
> 
> I need a drink!
> 
> Thanks again for all the support! You're crazy awesome❤


	30. Kiss From A Rose

Hayden hadn't managed to get any time with Daryl, they were both busy trying to set up for war with Negan. Hayden had been signed up by Rick to teach archery classes for the people that wished to learn the weapon and she enlisted Dianne to help her. The idea came about after seeing the lack of skills from some of the members of their group. Daryl would pass by and glance at her and smile to himself at her concentrating face and her patience with her "students", rewarding them with a huge smile when they hit their target.

Hayden tried to wait for Daryl for a few nights at his and Carol's for his return at the end of the day. But it always ended up her and Carol at the dinner table with Hayden picking at her food.

"He's just busy, its a tough time" Carol would say to her and give her a sympathetic and Hayden would send her a fake smile back. She ended up just going straight back to her and Aaron's at the end of the day and Aaron and Eric had noticed and would try to pry anything out of her but she just ran upstairs to her bedroom like a teenager and slam the door.

Was it so selfish that in the midst of everything going on that she just wanted her and Daryl to be together for at least five minutes?

\---  
Speaking to Rick at his house about the upcoming war was draining him now, in fact he was so tired that he was starting to black out of what he was saying. The window caught his eyes and he saw his favourite figure sat on her porch swing surrounded by a cloud of smoke, one of her naked feet on the chair and the other dangling off it, he stares at her bare legs maybe a bit too long. Carol had told him about her waiting for him, it broke his heart but he needed to prepare to keep her safe.

Was it so selfish that in the midst of all this, that he just wanted to throw her on the back of his bike and run away with her? Or maybe they could have just stayed in that office?

"Daryl?"

Ricks voice broke his trance and he turned to face him. "Hmm?"

Rick let out a tired chuckle that sounded more like a sigh and ran his hand down his face. "I know it's been hard, i mean I've hardly seen Michonne and i know you've been worried about Hayden. When we take Negan down, that'll be it, no more sleeping with one eye open"

"I don' think we can ever go back ta that man" Daryl replied, after all they've been through, how is it even possible to go back to some kind of normality. 

"Look i know its tough, we'll get there" Rick looks back to his friend whos eyes have inadvertently gone straight back to the window. "Why don't you go see her" 

Daryl nods and makes his way to the door, as he opens it Rick speaks "Hey Daryl" He turns his head around "I'm real glad you found her, make sure she knows how you feel. It's too easy to lose people now and we shouldn't have regrets" He raises his eyebrows to his brother and Daryl quickly dips his head in agreement chewing his bottom lip and heads out.

Hayden is still sat on the swing with a little remaining of her cigarette staring at nothing in a stare. He stops in front of her and she finally looks up and gives him a small smile "Hey" She says almost shyly, his lip quirks at her and he sits down next to her on the swing and he pulls her legs over his lap to rest there.

"Ya smokin' that?" He gestures to the stick in her hand and she shakes her head and passes it to him and he places it between his lips tasting the apple of her lipbalm that she always wears. God he loves apples now. "Yer quiet. Ya okay?"

There's a beat of silence "I guess. I just" She looks to her feet "I-i miss you, i know that seems like such a minor problem but--"

"I miss ya too" He rubs her legs which are bare as she wears just shorts and tshirt, her messy waves in a bun on top of her head. He reaches to trace his finger down her freckled nose from the sun "I found a beach"

Hayden's eyes glistened at hearing the word beach "Seriously?" 

"Mhmm. I'll take ya, its called Oceanside. Might have ta sneak ya there though, we ain't their favourite people right now" He finishes his cigarette throwing it over the porch.

"You best hope Eric doesn't find that in his precious garden" Hayden rolls her eyes and chuckles "We just need a dog now"

"I'm workin' on it" 

"Maybe we can run away there together one day, when everything is fine. If it ever is" Hayden wishes hopefully.

Daryl observes her worried look and the surrounding porch light illuminating her like an angel and can't resist leaning forward to give her a peck on her lips, pulling back ever so slightly to look at her perfect face "Believe me there's nothin' i want more"

Hayden grabs his face in both hands planting her lips on his, finally feeling what she has been so desperate for days. 

Rick was right.

He didn't want to regret anything with Hayden.

\---

  
Hayden was paired off with Tara for the first infiltration of the saviors, they were going to one of their outposts. Before they left from their original group Hayden had said goodbye to Daryl who was tasked with leading the horde towards the sanctuary. 

Carol had hugged him goodbye and left to join Ezekiel. Daryl leant on his bike and Hayden let Tara know she'd be in the car in a second. She approached him somewhat nervously and twiddled her thumbs, she inhaled a large breathe before she spoke.

"Please be--"

Before she could finish Daryl pulled her towards him by her waist and pressed his lips firmly to hers, not caring if the others were watching. Every kiss felt like the last and she lost herself in the feel of his lips on hers, he pulled away slowly grabbing her left hand and reaching into his back pocket, before placing something around her ring finger.

Hayden gasped shakily as she looked down at her hand to see a piece of wire twisted into a intricate rose on her finger.

"Ta remind ya how much i love ya" His grip tightened on her hand "If sumthin' happens" She hears Daryl sniffle and she strokes her free hand down the side of his face "jus' please rememer, yer tha best thing that's ever fuckin' happened ta me, tha ring doesn't have ta mean what it means, i jus' like tha thought of ya wearin' it, ya being mine"

Hayden throws her arms around him nearly breaking him "I was always yours" She hears the car horn going off and she wipes her eyes pulling back to look at him "Just come back to me please" She looks down to her hand again and back to him, Hayden places a soft kiss to his lips and hears growls behind her, signalling the horde "i gotta go, i love you"

Daryl kisses her forehead "See ya soon Twinkletoes" Hayden gives him one last smile and runs to the car to get in with Tara, she starts up the car and notices Hayden smiling at her hand.

"Erm, excuse me. What is that?!" Tara exclaims as she drives off.

"I dont know" Hayden smiles and holds her hand up to her face.

Tara sighs and rolls her eyes "Men" Smiling secretly at her happy friend.

\---  
To say the day went downhill from there was understatement. Tara lost her head inside the outpost and Hayden had spent time trying to calm her down. She had split from Tara who was now transporting Saviors to The Hilltop to be kept hostage. She was driving to where Aaron was, promising herself to check on him.

She hears no gunfire but and pulls the car over to where she sees Aaron looking around shouting Eric's name. "Aaron!" She exits the car and runs over to her brother.

"He was right here" She looks to the tree where a massive pool of blood is and her heart starts the quicken.

"Eric!" She shouts as she picks up his forgotten rifle. She turns to see Aaron looking in the distance and she can see a figure in Eric's clothes, but it's not Eric. It's a walker. 

"Aaron" She pulls on his shirt as he starts to walk forwards towards them, her eyes start to water at the loss of the man she classed as her second brother. The man who loved her brother as much as she did. They got closer to the figure as she walked with him "Aaron you gotta stop, you can't"

"Hes dead. I cant leave him like that" Her brother sobs as his eyes never leave Eric. 

"I know, i know, I'll do it. Please, just stop, I'm not letting you" One of their group comes over to the pair "Please take him, I'll meet you guys there" 

Aaron protests as he is turned away and pulled from the area. Hayden checks he is out of sight and sighs, she takes her bow off loading it with an arrow and a tear falls as she pulls back the string aiming it towards what was now Eric. 

"I love you Eric" The arrow flies and hits him in the head and Hayden falls to her knees and sobs for her loss, her heart constricting in her chest.

\---  
After shes wrapped Eric up and placed him in the back of her car she drives round to the front of the outpost. Where she sees Rick handing a baby girl to Aaron.

"Hayden, thank god you're alright" Rick brings her into a hug and Hayden eagerly hugs him back.

She pulls away "Where's Daryl, is he okay?" Rick turns round and Daryl is exiting the outpost and Hayden's chest relaxes. He walks over pulling her into a hug.

"Ya okay?" He asks and she nods, she turns to look at Aaron and back to him 

"Eric's dead" Daryl pulls her into another hug and places a kiss to the crown of her head. She turns to Aaron again and walks to him "Hey, i was gonna head back and bury Eric, put him beside his favourite flowers" 

Aaron nods and the baby girl in his arms wakes up and starts to quietly cry. Hayden's hands go to the girls head and she smiles down at her, Aaron smiles as he hands the baby towards his sister, who happily accepts her into her arms.

"Hey beautiful" Hayden tries to bounce her to calm her down but the infant still cries. Maybe she never was meant to be a mother, maybe she lacked that. She hands her back to Aaron and she calms instantly "Well look at that, i think someone's found her human"

Aaron sighs and smiles "Listen, ill take her to hilltop, I'll update Maggie" Aaron traces a finger over Daryl's home made ring and he smiles to his sister and kisses her on the head "I love you"

Hayden nods and a tear falls "I love you"

Aaron heads to the car with Tobin and they head to Hilltop.

Hayden turns to Rick and Daryl again walks to them "Im gonna take Eric back to Alexandria"

Daryl puts his hand on her arm "I'm righ' behind ya" signalling he's there for her. 

"He liked you, he said me and you were his favourite tv show" This made them both chuckle "And he believed in you Rick, Eric wasn't a fighter but... he fought for you. He'll rest easy knowing he helped"

"He was a great man. I'll honour him in any way i can" 

Hayden nods and kisses both the men in front of her on the cheek "I love you both, Rick be safe" She looks to Daryl "I'll see you at home mister"

He smirks at her and she chuckles and gets in her car and heads home leaving the two brothers to part ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this, season 8 isn't my favourite so sorry if this sucks haha. 
> 
> I had a lot of love from my last chapter and that makes me so happy!
> 
> Thanks again to everyone!


End file.
